Highschool DxD x Lector Demonio de Sangre Pura
by Dax13
Summary: (T/N) es un Demonio que no se había asociado mucho con la gente, pero eso cambió cuando le pidieron que fuera a asistir a los Gremory que estaban en Japón, sin nada más que hacer, fue sin dudarlo. Pero durante este viaje, aprenderá a como relacionarse con las personas, y puede que algo o alguien lo ayude a crecer como persona...
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada del Vampiro

P.D.V. 3ra Persona:

Era un día soleado, había buena brisa, perfecto para levantarse por la mañana... Cualquiera pensaría eso menos la persona que está durmiendo en estos momentos.

-''RIIIIIING RIIIIING RIING RING RING RING''

Al escuchar eso apagas la alarma.

?: ''La noche pasó más rápido de lo que pensé'' Dice un chico con cabello de color (C/F) y ojos Rojos medio cerrados.

Cuando el chico se levanta se puede ver claramente que está desnudo.

?: ''Primer día de clases en el mundo humano, me pregunto que tan normal o fuera de lo común será'' Dice el chico preguntandose en voz alta.

La mañana fue bastante normal, levantarse, ir al baño, una ducha rápida, lavarse los dientes, ponerse el uniforme, desayunar e irse de la casa. La escuela Kouho no estaba tan lejos del lugar que arrendabas.

?: ''Ugh, este sol me está matando. Pero no es tiempo para desconcentrarse, no tengo que olvidar la misión que mis padres me dieron'' Dice el chico con un gesto serio en su cara.

*Recuerdo*

?: ''¿Quieres que vaya al mundo humano para ayudar a la hermana de tu mejor amigo?'' Le pregunta el chico a un hombre que no se veía tan viejo.

?: ''Así es hijo, Sirzechs dijo que puede que algunos Angeles Caídos estén tramando algo en el sector que le toca proteger a su hermana'' Dice el Padre hablandole a su hijo.

Hijo: ''¿Ángeles Caídos? Entiendo, haré lo posible para serle de ayuda a la hija del Tío Sirzechs''

Padre: ''(T/N), no solo quiero que vayas a Japón para asistir a Rias, también quiero que hagas amistades y que no seas tan distante con ellos'' Dice el Padre con una voz cálida.

(T/N): ''De acuerdo''

Padre: ''¿Así de fácil? Pensé que dirías algo u opondrías resistencia'' Dice el Padre algo sorprendido.

(T/N): ''¿Cuando voy a Japón?'' Preguntas algo molesto.

Padre: ''Ahora mismo'' Dice el Padre con una gran sonrisa.

(T/N): ''¿...Qué?''

*Fin del Recuerdo*

(T/N): ''Y eso que me lo pidió ayer no más''

(T/N) Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con la entrada del colegio. Al ver el colegio quedó algo sorprendido.

(T/N): ''No esperaba que esta escuela fuera tan grande'' Dices sorprendido.

Al caminar ves como hay algunos estudiantes susurrando cosas acerca de ti...

Estudiante1: ''Mira a ese tipo ¿No crees que sus ojos son algo raros?''

Estudiante2: ''Parece como si te fueras a perder en sus ojos''

Estudiante3: ''¡Que lindo es! ¡Ojalá no tenga novia!''

Estudiante4: ''¿Como llego a mi sala?''

Después de unos minutos caminando llegas a tu sala y tocas la puerta.

Profesor: ''Ah el estudiante nuevo. Atención clase, hoy se nos unirá un nuevo compañero, pasa por favor''

Al ponerte en frente de la clase ves como tus compañeros tienen opiniones divididas acerca de tu llegada.

Profesor: ''¿Porque no te presentas?''

(T/N): ''Claro. Me llamo (T/N) D. Vlad V, un gusto conocerlos'' Terminas esa frase con una reverencia.

?: ''*No otra cara bonita más, ya tenemos mucho con Kiba, ahora aparece este. Conseguir novia va a ser difícil con esos dos en la academia*''

Profesor: ''Bien, Hay un asiento libre al lado de Hyoudou''

Él nombrado levanta la mano para que reconozcas quien es. Vas a tu puesto y te sientas.

(Recreo, en la azotea)

(T/N): ''Este lugar es agradable, excepto por ese sol maldito. ... ¿Y eso?''

Al mirar hacía abajo ves que está Hyoudou corriendo del club de Kendo.

(T/N): ''Ese pervertido... Ese tal Hyoudou. Siento algo dentro de él, quizás me equivoque. Lo estaré observando''

Ves como Hyoudou es golpeado con las espadas de madera.

(T/N): ''Ojalá me equivoque...'' Dices mientras tienes una expresión de molestia en tu rostro.

(Fin de Clases)

Al salir de clases ves como Hyoudou se va a casa. Y decides seguirlo.

Hyoudou está en un puente hablando solo y maldiciendose.

(T/N): ''¿Que está haciendo ese idiota?''

Al mirar bien ves que alguien se le está acercando.

(T/N): ''¿Y ella quién es?''

Hyoudou: ''¡Maldición, esos malditos de Matsuda y Motohama no me dejaron ver nada hoy! ¡Y más encima yo fui el que recibió la paliza!''

?: ''D-disculpe...''

Hyoudou al escuchar eso voltea a ver a una chica de pelo negro, ojos violetas, blanca y más baja que él.

?: ''¿U-usted e-es I-Issei Hyoudou-sempai?''

Issei: ''*¿Y esta chica quién es? ¿No reconozco ese uniforme? Uuuuy mira esos pechos* A-ah, si soy yo''

La chica al afirmar que él es Issei se alegra.

?: ''E-esto... M-mi n-nombre es A-Amano Yuuma, y... Esto... ¡M-me gustaría que seas mi novio!''

(T/N): ''No creo que Hyoudou sea tan estúpido para aceptar a alguien que acaba de conocer''

Hyoudou: ''¡Me encantaría!''

(T/N): ''...Que imbé-¿?''

Hyoudou se fue del puente saltando como niño cuando le dan un dulce. Pero lo que te llamó la atención es que otra persona más lo estaba siguiendo.

(T/N): ''Parece que no soy el único que tiene algo de interés por el pervertido''

(En otro lugar)

?: ''Tenía razón Buchou, Issei Hyoudou tiene un poder extraño dentro de él. Además, había una niña con una presencia extraña que se le acercó hoy''

?2: ''Ya veo, te pediré que mañana lo sigas de nuevo y que vigiles a esa chica''

?: ''Entendido''

(Al día siguiente)

Estabas en clase con una gorra para tapar tus ojos, no te agradaba que cada 5 minutos una compañera se acerque a tu asiento a ver tus ojos y no decir nada.

(T/N): ''*Algo acerca de esa tal Amano hace que no me inspira confianza, tendré que seguirlo otra vez a la salida. Y todavía tengo que presentarme ante Rias...*''

(Recreo, en la azotea)

(T/N): ''Hmm... Tengo este mal presentimiento acerca de la ''Novia'' de Hyoudou, y también tengo que presentarme ante Rias para ofrecerle mi ayuda contra los Angeles Caídos... Rias puede esperar, Hyoudou es humano y no creo que sepa como defenderse so-'' Te sientas y cierras los ojos. Al concentrarte notas como hay alguien espiandote. ''*Otro demonio está aquí, ¿Porqué me estará espiando? ¿Será que descubrieron quién soy?*''

Te metes la mano dentro del vestón, y sacas una botella con un líquido rojo de dudosa procedencia. Le pones una pajilla y empiezas a beber de la botella.

(T/N): ''*Quizás sea alguien de la casa Gremory, aunque también podría ser alguien de la casa Sitri. 2 Grandes casas están en la misma academia, me pregunto porque*''

Al terminar de tomar te guardas la botella en el vestón y miras la pajilla.

(T/N): ''*Parece que este espía no se irá tan fácil... ¡Lo tengo!*''

Lanzas la pajilla al aire, y sientes como tu espía observa la pajilla. Cuando la pajilla cayó al suelo, se puede ver que algo o más bien alguien falta. (T/N) había desaparecido sin dejar huella alguna.

(Fin de clases)

Estabas siguiendo a Issei, pero no pareciera que algo sucedería. Lo seguiste hasta el parque y luego te diste media vuelta.

(T/N): ''Parece que no hay porque preocuparse de Hyoudou''

?: ''Pero tal vez deberías preocuparte de ti mismo''

Antes de que pudieras buscar de donde venía esa voz, esquivas una lanza de luz.

(T/N): ''Ángel Caído, ¿Que te trae por aquí?''

?: ''Siento molestarte en esta noche tan cálida, pero debes morir escoria del inframundo''

(T/N): ''¿Y se podría saber porque?''

El Ángel Caído formó una lanza de luz en su mano, pero tu estabas tranquilo.

?: ''Apuesto a que eres un demonio hereje, yo, Dohnaseek juro en el nombre de Dios que te mataré y limpiaré tu alma''

(T/N): ''¿En nombre de Dios huh?''

Dohnaseek: ''¡¿ESTÁS LISTO PA-AGH?!''

Antes de que Dohnaseek pudiera terminar su frase, le acestas un golpe devastador en el estomágo haciendo que vomite sangre.

(T/N): ''Déjemos 2 cosas claras. Primero; No soy ningún demonio hereje, no soy ninguna pieza de ninguna casa. Segundo; Si te vuelvo a ver no tendré piedad''

Dohnaseek: ''¿A-así que eres un demonio común y corriente?''

(T/N): ''Yo no diría eso''

Te sacas el gorro que tenías para cubrirte los ojos. Dohnaseek al ver tus ojos rojos brillantes quedó en shock.

Dohnaseek: ''¿U-un v-vampiro?''

(T/N): ''Más que solo un vampiro. Ya te advertí una vez Angel Caído, espero por tu bien que no nos volvamos a encontrar''

Y sin ninguna palabra más, te das media vuelta y empiezas a caminar, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

(La mañana siguiente)

Abres los ojos y notas que te despertaste antes que la alarma. Te quedas ahí tirado en la cama mientras miras el techo.

(T/N): ''¿Porque mierda revelé mi identidad a ese Ángel Caído...? Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está''

(Academia Kouho)

Estabas en tu asiento con los ojos cerrados, pero lo que hacías en realidad era escuchar la conversación del trío pervertido.

Matsuda: ''¡Isse maldito! ¡¿PORQUE ERES TÚ EL QUE TIENE UNA CITA MAÑANA Y NO YO?!''

Issei: ''Ah, mi querido amigo Matsuda, lo único que necesitas para conseguir a una novia con pechos grandes es ser tu mismo.''

(T/N): ''*Pobre Hyoudou, no sabe que su vida puede estar en peligro*''

Motohama: ''¡¿Que clase de mierda fue esa?!''

(T/N): ''*No puedo negar que escuchar a esos 3 payasos me entretiene un poco. El calvo mencionó que Hyoudou tendrá la cita mañana con Amano... Puede que mañana la vida de alguien de un giro inesperado*''

(Salto en el tiempo hasta la cita porque si)

Issei estaba sentado en una banca en el parque hablandose a si mismo.

Issei: ''¡Es primera vez que tengo una cita! No la voy a estropear por nada del mundo''

Dice Issei con seriedad.

?: ''Tome un volante''

Issei: ''¿Eh? Uh, gracias... ¿Haz tus deseos realidad? Já, mi deseo ya se cumplió hoy''

?: ''I-Issei-sempai''

Issei al voltearse ve que es Yuuma.

Issei: ''¡Yuuma-Chan!''

Yuuma: ''¿T-tuviste que esperar mucho?''

Issei: ''No, si acabo de llegar. *¡Siempre he querido decir eso!*''

Yuuma agarra de la mano a Issei, a lo que él se sorprendió un poco.

Yuuma: ''¡Vamos!''

Se estaba oscureciendo, la cita de Issei y Yuuma pronto llegará a su fin.

(T/N): ''Hmm... No he visto nada raro en esta cita, pero es muy temprano para irse a casa''

Yuuma se adelató un poco a la fuente de la plaza.

Yuuma: ''Issei-sempai, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?''

Issei: ''¿Y cuál sería?''

Yuuma: ''¿Puedes morir por mi?''

(T/N): ''Parece que tenía razón...''

Issei: ''¿Eh...? ¿Podrías repetir la pregunta? Creo que escuché mal''

Yuuma se acerca a Issei y le susurra al oido.

Yuuma: ''¿Puedes morir por mi?''

De repente Yuuma empieza a cambiar, se vuelve más alta, le salen un par de alas de la espalda y su ropa empieza a desaparecer, dejando solo las partes importante tapadas.

Issei: ''¡¿Yuuma-Chan?! ¿Que está pasando?''

Yuuma: ''Muere por mi Issei''

Yuuma le avienta la lanza de luz en el pecho a Issei. Issei no pudo soportar mucho y cayó todo ensangrentao al piso.

¿Yuuma?: ''Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a Dios por poner ese Artefacto Sagrado dentro de ti humano, ¡Nos vemos en el más allá!''

La Angel Caído dio media vuelta y estaba a punto de volar lejos, pero vio que había una tercera persona.

(T/N): ''Se supone que tenía que evitar la muerte de ese pervertido...''

¿Amano?: ''¿Y tú quien eres? Bah, da igual. Has visto demasiado, te mataré al igual que a mi cita''

La Angel Caído iba a formar otra lanza de luz en su mano, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, le das un golpe en la cara que la manda volando contra un árbol, rompiendole la mandibula en el proceso.

Exhibicionista: ''A-agh. N-no p-puedo darme el lujo de morir aquí''

Y sin preambulos, Yuuma abrió sus alas y se esfumó del lugar. Centras tu atención en Issei, aunque ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida al pobre.

(T/N): ''Pobre bastardo... Ya que morirá de todas formas, será mejor usarlo como cena antes de que su cuerpo se descomponga'

Estabas a punto de agarrar el cuerpo de Issei, pero de repente un circulo mágico se forma en el suelo. Al ver esto te escondes detrás de un árbol. De repente una figura se empieza a materializar en el circulo.

(T/N): ''¿Será que alguien más quiere devorarse a Issei?''

Cuando la figura se materializó puedes notar que es una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer. Ese cabello color carmesí podrías reconocerlo en los 12 reinos.

(T/N): ''Rias Gremory... Al fin tengo el agrado de verte'

Rias empezó a decir algún tipo de ritual o conjuro. De repente puso 8 piezas de un Peón en el pecho de Issei. El cuerpo de Issei lentamente absorbió esas 8 piezas.

(T/N): ''*¿Conque lo hará parte del Clan Gremory? Supongo que del trío pervertido él es el más sano*''

Rias terminó su ritual, levantó a Issei del piso, estaba a punto de irse volando, pero miró en el árbol que estabas escondido. Rias empezó a acercarse, pero tú sin perder tiempo desapareces en un instante.

(En tu cuarto, seguimos en la misma noche)

(T/N): ''Casi me descubre Gremory. Me pregunto porque ella querra a alguien como Issei para su clan, ¿Quizás el poder que sentí en él va más allá de mi imaginación? Tenía en mente que después de la muerte de Issei me presentaría ante Rias, pero lo pospondré hasta que tenga confirmación de el porque lo reclutó''

(Al día siguiente, en la escuela)

Issei: ''¿Habrá sido un sueño estos últimos 2 días? Parece que nadie recuerda lo que pasó''

Issei estaba sentado en su puesto, pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Issei: ''No creo que estos 2 días hayan sido imaginación mía, algo no está bien aquí...''

(T/N): ''*¿Acaso Rias no le ha dicho nada aún a Hyoudou?. Creo que lo seguiré de nuevo cuando se terminen las clases. Total, no tengo nada mejor que hacer*''

Piensas mientras ves a Issei.

(Fin de clases)

No había nada de raro al seguir a Issei, al salir de la escuela todo estaba normal, de vez en cuando Issei se detenía a mirar a las chicas que pasaban, pero nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que llegó al parque donde lo mataron.

Issei: ''¿El parque? Recuerdo que aquí terminé mi cita con Yuuma-chan...''

De repente el cielo se tornó rojo, y una figura empezó a caminar donde estaba Issei.

?: ''Vaya vaya, ¿Que es esto? Parece que encontré a una basura demonio lejos de su amo''

(T/N): ''¿Dohnaseek?''

Issei: ''¿Eh? ¿Y-y tu quién eres?''

Dohnaseek: ''Me llamó Dohnaseek, recuerda bien ese nombre, porque será el culpable de tu muerte. Ahora, déjame apaciguar tu alma demonio, en el nombre de Dios. Yo terminaré con tu existencia''

(T/N): ''Si que le gusta hablar a ese Ángel Caído...''

Issei: ''¿Que está pasando? ¿Demonio? De que diablos habla este tipo. Lo único que sé con certeza es que si no me voy ahora mismo puede que algo malo me pase''

Issei se da media vuelta y corre lo más rápido que sus pies le permiten.

Dohnaseek: ''Es imposible huir de mi demonio. Preparate a morir''

Dohnaseek forma una lanza azul en su mano, y la clava en la espalda de Issei, atravesandolo por el pecho. Issei vomita sangre y cae despavorido al piso. Dohnaseek iba a lanzarle otra lanza de luz a Issei, pero de repente se forma un circulo mágico en el suelo.

(T/N): ''*Creo que llegaron un poco tarde*''

Del circulo mágico sale Rias y 2 chicas más. Una es mas o menos de la misma estatura que Rias, cabello negro con una cola de caballo, una cola de caballo demasiado larga... Y ojos violeta. La otra es la más baja de las 3, albina con 2 mechones notoriamente más largo que el resto de su pelo,y ojos dorados.

Rias: ''Buenas noches señor Angel Caido''

Dohnaseek: ''¿Hm? ¿Y tu quién eres?''

Rias: ''Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory, es un placer''

Dohnaseek: ''¿Un Gremory? ¿Y que haces aquí?''

Rias: ''Pues lamento informar que al demonio que heriste de gravedad es mi querido esclavo''

Dohnaseek: ''Ya veo, deberías tener más cuidado Gremory, pensé que era un demonio hereje, puede que otro Angel Caído lo confunda al igual que yo, pero no creo que ellos tengan la misma compasión que yo tuve con él''

Rias: ''Te agradezco el aviso. Pero déjame decirte que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi esclavo no tendré compasión contigo''

Dohnaseek: ''Hmm, lo mismo te digo a ti''

Dohnaseek saca sus alas y empieza a retirarse en la oscuridad de la noche.

Dohnaseek: ''Mi nombre es Dohnaseek, rezaré para que no nos volvamos a ver''

Y con eso Dohnaseek desaparece. Rias empieza a caminar al ya inconciente Issei.

?: ''Ara ara, ha perdido mucha sangre''

?2: ''A este ritmo morirá''

Rias le asiente con la cabeza a la albina.

Rias: ''Fui descuidada, pero lo llevaré a su casa para curarlo''

Ibas a irte a tu casa, pero pisas una rama por casualidad, el trío centra su atención en el lugar que se proyectó el sonido.

?: ''¿Hay alguien más aquí?''

(T/N): ''¿Será este buen momento para presentarme ante Rias?''

Sientes como alguien se acerca a ti rápidamente, a lo que actuas rápido y desapareces del lugar.

(Al día siguiente, en la escuela)

Issei: ''¿A que se referia Rias-sempai con que enviará a alguien para buscarme?''

Sentiste algo de curiosidad con lo que dijo Issei.

(T/N): ''*¿Así que Rias traerá a otro esclavo para que venga a buscar a Issei? Le diré al otro si puedo ir a ver a Rias también, creo que he aplazado mucho mi visita ante Rias*''

(Recreo)

Issei estaba sentado esperando a que alguien lo vaya a buscar. Y tu estabas en tu asiento también esperando a esa persona. De repente se escuchan un pequeño alboroto al frente de la clase, al ver, ves que es Kiba Yuuto, el niño lindo de la escuela.

Y así seguían las estudiantes...

Issei: ''¡Hmph! Principe apuesto, muérete''

Kiba: ''Disculpenme un momento''

Estudiante1: ''¡Adenlante adelante!''

Estudiante2: ''Pido disculpa por ensuciar el aire que te rodea''

Kiba empieza a caminar al asiento de Issei.

Kiba: ''Hola'' Dice Kiba con su gentileza de siempre.

Issei: ''¿Que quieres?'' Dice Issei algo irritado.

Kiba: ''Traigo un mensaje de Rias Gremory-sempai''

Issei: ''¿Entonces eres tu el mensajero?''

Kiba: ''¿Puedes venir conmigo un momento?''

(T/N): ''Esperen''

Kiba e Issei voltean a verte.

(T/N): ''Me gustaría ir con ustedes''

Kiba: ''De acuerdo, acompañenme''

(T/N): ''*Eso fue fácil*''

Estudiante1: ''¡Kya, como se atreve! ¿Cómo se atreve el pervertido a caminar al lado de Kiba-kun?''

Estudiante2: ''El aire alrededor de Kiba-kun se contaminará''

Estudiante1: ''Eso es desagradable''

Issei se levanta de su asiento, y tu haces lo msimo.

Issei: ''Rayos, ¿Quieren dejar de quejarse?''

Kiba los llevó al viejo edificio de la escuela. Al entrar a una habitación, ven que es como un tipo de oficina. Al entrar tu te apoyas en una pared, camuflandote un poco con la sombra.

Issei: ''¿Que es este lugar?''

Issei y tú se fijan en la otra persona que está en la habitación.

Issei: ''¿Quién es esa chica?''

Kiba: ''Ella es Koneko Toujo-san, de primer año. Y él es Hyoudou Issei-kun''

Koneko asiente con la cabeza.

Issei: ''Un placer conocerte''

Issei empieza a fantasear un poco con Koneko.

(T/N): ''*¿Acaso este idiota fantasea con cualquier chica linda que conoce?*''

De repente se escucha el agua de una ducha. ¿Una ducha? Al ver bien el cuarto, ves que efectivamente hay una ducha.

(T/N): ''¿Porque hay una ducha adentro de la habitación?''

?: ''Buchou, tiene visitas''

Rias: ''Ah, gracias Akeno''

Issei: ''¡¿RIAS-SEMPAI?! ¡Como pensé! ¡Este es el mejor club de todos!''

Koneko: ''Desagradable...''

Issei mira a Koneko que sigue comiendo.

?: ''Ara''

Issei mira en la dirección de la voz.

Akeno: ''Ara ara''

Akeno empieza a acercarse demasiado a Issei, a lo que él retrocede un poco.

Akeno: ''¿Entonces tú eres el nuevo miembro del club? Un gusto en conocerte''

Akeno hace una pequeña reverencia al final de la frase.

Akeno: ''Soy la vicepresidenta, Akeno Himejima, disfruta de tu estancia aquí''

Issei: ''Uh... S-soy Issei Hyoudou, un gusto en conocerte también''

Issei empezó a fantasear de nuevo, pero esta vez con Akeno.

(T/N): ''*Parece que este idiota si fantasea con todas las chicas lindas que conoce*''

Tus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la cortina de la ducha abriendose.

Rias: ''Perdón por la tardanza, pero no pude ducharme en tu casa''

Issei: ''A-ah, no se preocupe''

Rias: ''Bueno, ahora todos estamos aquí''

Kiba: ''Espere un poco Buchou''

Rias mira a Kiba.

Kiba: ''Traje a alguien más''

Kiba apunta al lugar en el que estás apoyado, la oscuridad tapa algo de tu cara, y se pueden ver como tus ojos rojos brillan.

Kiba: ''Dijo que también quería verla''

Rias: ''¿A mi? ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?''

(T/N): ''(T/N)'' Le respondes rápido a Rias.

Rias: ''(T/N), ¿Podrías esperar hasta que termine esta reunión?''

(T/N): ''No hay problema''

(T/N): ''*Supongo que al pervertido le costará un poco asimilar su situación actual. Cualquier humano pensaría que es mentira que se convirtió en demonio de la noche a la mañana*''

Rias: ''Amano Yuuma''

Al escuchar ese nombre, le pusiste atencióna a lo que Rias le decía a Issei.

Rias: ''Supongo que no la has olvidado. Después de todo tuviste una cita con ella''

Issei: ''No sé en donde escuchaste ese nombre, pero... Hablar de ellas en el Club de Estudios Ocultos... No me hace sentir intranquilo... Pero me preocupa un poco...''

Issei se levanta del sillón.

Issei: ''Lo lamento, pero...''

Rias lanza una foto de Yuuma e Issei juntos.

Issei: ''¡Yuuma-chan!''

Rias: ''Ella existió, de eso estoy segura. Ella es la chica, Amano Yuuma-chan''

Issei: ''¡S-si, es ella! ¿Pero cómo?''

Rias: ''Esta chica... No, ella es un Angel Caído. De la misma clase que el hombre que te atacó anoche''

Issei: ''¡Pero! ¡Matsuda y Motohama no la recordaban! ¡Incluso su número telefónico...!''

Rias: ''Ella usó sus poderes, lo mismo que yo hice con tus padres''

(T/N): ''*Parece que Hyoudou tuvo una mañana ''interesante'', si es que puedo decirle así*''

Rias: ''Ya que había completado su tarea, borró todo rastro de su existencia para todos tus conocidos''

Issei: ''¿Su tarea?''

Rias: ''Su tarea era... Asesinarte, para determinar si había o no algo peligroso dentro de tu cuerpo. Al descubrir que lo había, te asesinó. Fuiste apuñalado por su lanza de luz''

Issei: ''Es cierto, Yuuma-chan dijo Arte-algo...''

Rias: ''Artefacto Sagrado''

Akeno: ''Es un poder concedido a algunos humanos, se cree que varias personas importantes a través de la historia han poseído esos poderes''

Rias: ''Y algunas veces, consiguen poderes lo suficientemente grandes para derrotar a ángeles y demonios. Issei, levanta tu mano izquierda''

Issei hace lo que le dijeron.

Rias: ''Cierra los ojos y visualiza la imagen más poderosa que puedas''

Issei: ''Es fácil decirlo...''

Rias: ''Tan solo concéntrate Issei''

Issei: ''¡S-SI!''

Issei cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar, pero no podía concentrarse, ya que podía ver la ropa interior de Rias. Luego de poco tiempo se da por vencido.

(T/N): ''*Me sorprenderías si puedes sacar tu Artefacto a la primera Hyoudou*''

Issei: ''Aaah ¡No puedo concentrarme más!''

(T/N): ''*El resultado que esperaba*''

Rias: ''No te preocupes, parece que todavía no estás listo''

Issei: ''¿Pero no crees que hay algún tipo de equivocación?''

Rias: ''La verdad es que el Ángel Caído te asesinó''

Issei: ''P-pero, si eso es verda ¿No es extraño que esté vivo?''

Rias le muestra un pedazo de papel con un circulo en él, quizás es el símbolo del Clan Gremory.

(T/N): ''*Je, ya nadie dibuja círculos mágicos en el suelo. Pasarle un trozo de papel con el círculo ya hecho a la gente es la mejor y más optima opción para los demonios*''

De repente Rias saca sus alas de demonio.

Rias: ''Como el hermano de Rias Gremory, del divino Clan Gremory. Como mi demonio esclavo''

Los demás miembros del Club también sacan sus alas demoniacas.

Rias: ''Si, todos somos iguales''

Issei inconcientemente sacó sus alas también.

Rias: ''Es un gusto que te unas a nosotros, Issei''

Parece que la introducción hacía Issei terminó, ya que Rias centró su atención hacía ti.

Rias: ''(T/N), perdón por haberte hecho esperar. ¿Me puedes decir cuál es el motivo por el que querías verme?''

Sales del lugar en el cual estabas apoyado, y caminas en frente de todos. Todos los miembros a excepción de Rias se sentarón en los sillones.

(T/N): ''Me presentaré como es debido, mi nombre es (T/N) D. Vlad V, un gusto conocerlos'' Haces una reverencia al final de la frase. ''Mi padre me pidió que te asistiera, ya que pensó que podrías tener problemas con los Ángeles Caídos de la zona''

Rias: ''Vaya, agradezco mucho tu ayuda. Pero, ¿Vlad? ¿Eso significa que eres...?''

Te quitas la gorra y abres los ojos, al abrirlos los miembros del club ven tus ojos rojos brillantes.

Rias: ''Entonces si eres un Vampiro''

Issei: ''¿V-vampiro? ¿No que eran solo un mito?''

(T/N): ''Enfrente de ti hay 4 Demonios, ¿Porque los Vampiros deberían ser un mito?'' Le preguntas a Issei con una ceja levantada.

Issei: ''A-ah, perdón, todavía es un poco difícil asimilar esta situación''

Rias: ''Bueno (T/N), me gustaría pedirte algo''

(T/N): ''¿Que cosa?''

Rias: ''¿Porque no te conviertes en una pieza del Clan Gremory?''

(T/N): ''No'' Respondes sin dudar.

Rias: ''¿Eh? ¿Porque no?''

(T/N): ''No tengo problemas en ayudarte, pero no me gustaría ser el esclavo de nadie'' Le dices con franqueza a Rias.

Rias: ''Ya veo, ¿Entoces te puedo pedir un favor?''

(T/N): ''Claro''

Rias: ''Issei''

Issei mira a Rias.

Rias: ''Quiero que vayan a repartir volantes''

Issei: ''¿Volantes?''

Rias: ''Si, al hacer un contrato con una persona, puedes aumentar tus poderes. En estos días, no hay persona que puedan invocar a un demonio sólo con dibujar amuletos en el suelo. Así que deben de darle esto a alguien que parezca que puede hacerlo''

Issei: ''D-de acuerdo''

Rias: ''Normalmente nosotros hacemos esto, pero debes hacer este trabajo para aprender''

(T/N): ''*A mi me parece que lo hacen entregar volantes porque ellos no quieren. Bueno, yo igual haré eso, pero es porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer*''

Rias se acerca a susurrarle cosas a Issei.

Issei: ''¡¿Mi propia esclava?!''

Rias: ''Todo depende de que tan bien hagas el trabajo''

Issei: ''Mi esclava... Eso significa que tendría que seguir todas mis órdenes, ¿Verdad?'' Dice Issei mientras se pone a fantasear.

Rias: ''Así es''

Issei: ''¡Y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella! ¿Cierto?''

Rias: ''Sí'' Dice con Rias con los ojos cerrados.

Issei: ''Como, por ejemplo... ¡¿Algo pervertido?!''

Golpeas a Issei en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

(T/N): ''Deja de ser tan pervertido por una vez''

Rias: ''Si es tu esclava no veo ningún problema con eso''

Issei al escuchar esas palabras se alegró, demasiado.

Estabas en la bici de Issei, lo bueno es que tenía para llevar a una segunda persona.

(T/N): ''*Creo que hubiera sido mejor si me iba a otro lado a entregar volantes...*''

Issei de repente salta en la bici.

Issei: ''¡Entonces me convertiré en un demonio rey del Harem!''

(T/N): ''...'' Te quedas callado en el asiento de pasajero, mientras te cae una gota de sudor por la frente.

(En la habitación del club, la misma noche)

Issei: ''¡Hemos terminado!''

Rias: ''Buen trabajo, tengo otro trabajo para ustedes''

(T/N): ''Si es repartir más de esos papeles prefiero hacerlo solo''

Rias: ''No, no es eso. Koneko tuvo dos contratos hoy, les dejaré uno a ustedes''

Koneko: ''Gracias por la ayuda'' Dice Koneko con su voz monotona mientras hace una reverencia.

Tu e Issei hacen una reverencia también.

Issei: ''El placer es nuestro. Entonces, ¡¿Ya tengo un contrato?!''

(T/N): ''Entonces no es necesario que vaya yo ¿O si?''

Rias: ''Mandaría solo a Issei, pero prefiero tener cuidado por lo que ha pasado últimamente''

(T/N): ''Ya veo''

Akeno formó un circulo mágico debajo de ella.

Rias: ''Este es un círculo mágico''

Le explica Rias a Issei.

Rias: ''Ambos levanten su mano izquierda''

Al hacerlo, Rias te pone a ti y a Issei el símbolo Gremory en la parte trasera de la palma.

Rias: ''Es nuestra cresta. La marca del Clan Gremory, haz lo que te dije antes ¿Estan listos?''

Issei: ''¡Si!''

Tu solo asientas con la cabeza.

Rias: ''Me gusta esa respuesta. Ahora entren al círculo''

Tú e Issei caminan al círculo.

Issei: ''Bien, es hora de entregar mi cuerpo a la perversión''

No pudiste evitar golpearte la cara con aquel comentario.

(T/N): ''¿Alguna vez piensas en otra cosa que no sea algo pervertido?''

Issei: ''S-supongo''

Ambos están dentro del círculo, empiezan a brillar por un momento, pero el círculo se cierra y ustedes se quedan ahí parados.

Issei: ''¡Maldición! ¿Que clase de demonio aparece en su bicicleta?''

(T/N): ''¿Porque hablas solo?''

Issei: ''¡Te estaba hablando a ti!''

(T/N): ''Oh'' Dices sin preocupación alguna.

Issei y tu llegan a un apartamento, número 2-1. Issei toca la puerta.

Issei: ''Buenas noches Morisawa-san, soy mensajero de los demonios Gremory''

(T/N): ''Si yo fuera el que te invocó y apareces así, te echo a patadas de mi casa''

Issei: ''¡Cállate!''

La puerta se abre y aparece alguien que usa lentes y tiene el pelo largo.

Morisawa: ''¿Hmm?''

Issei: ''Hola'' Dice Issei con una voz media rara.

Morisawa: ''Quiero a este''

El tipo te agarra de la muñeca y te mete a su apartamente, dejando afuera a Issei.

Issei: ''¡ESPERE! ¡ÉL DEMONIO QUE INVOCÓ FUI YO! ¡ESTE TIPO NI SIQUIERA ES DEL CLAN GREMORY!''

Sales de la puerta del departamente y ves como Issei está sentado en el piso.

(T/N): ''Cambia esa cara de deprimido que tienes''

Los dos empiezan a irse al club a pie.

Issei: ''¿Como no puedo estarlo? Hasta a mi me dio vergüenza aparecer en la puerta por una ''invocación''

(T/N): ''Si, tienes razón... No hay de que alegrarse por eso''

Issei: ''¡¿No que ibas a subirme el animo?!''

(T/N): ''Nunca dije que lo haría''

Issei: ''¡Maldito!''

(T/N): ''Alguien se acerca, buena suerte Hyoudou'' Y sin más palabras desapareces del lado de Issei.

Issei: ''¿Oye Maldito a donde crees que vas?''

De repente el cielo se torna morado.

Issei: ''Esta sensación... Es ella. La misma sensación que tuve con ella''

?: ''Que extraño, no parece que me haya equivocado. Ya que tu eres el recipiente vacio que debía ser eliminado. Muy extraño''

Issei: ''No puede ser''

?: ''¿Porque sigues vivo?''

La mujer saca sus alas repentinamente.

Issei: ''¿Un Ángel Caído?''

?: ''Se supone que estás muerto''

(T/N): ''*¿Acaso esta estúpida no puede ver bien?*''

La mujer le lanza un sable de luz a Issei, Issei lo esquiva y aparece la cresta del clan Gremory en su mano.

?: ''¿La marca del clan Gremory?''

Issei: ''¿Seré asesinado otra vez?''

?: ''Ya veo. Tu eres quién Dohnaseek confundió como demonio hereje. No pensé que el clan Gremory te aceptaría ¡En ese caso ahora hay más razones para exterminarte!''

(T/N): ''Bueno, supongo que me toca entrar en acción''

Estabas a punto de salir de tu escondite pero la mano izquierda de Issei empezó a brillar.

(T/N): ''¿Oh? ¿Será que al fin pudo sacar su Artefacto Sagrado?''

Una luz empieza a salir de la mano de Issei, una luz tan poderosa que dejó a el Ángel Caído desnuda...

?: ''¿Arte... Artefacto Sagrado? No puedo matarte ahora, ¡Debo regresar a reportar la situación!''

Y con eso, el Ángel Caído se marcha volando. A lo que tu te acercas a Issei.

(T/N): ''O su ropa era muy delgada, o tu Artefacto Sagrado es muy fuerte''

Issei: ''¡(T/N)! Mira, al fin saqué mi Artefacto Sagrado''

(T/N): ''Si, puedo verlo. Felicidades viejo'' Le pones una mano en el hombro a Issei. ''Quizás fallaste el contrato, pero pudiste activar tu Artefacto. Regresemos al club''

Issei: ''¡Si!'' Dice Issei con los animos renovados.

Al regresar al cuarto del Club, Rias notó el Artefacto en la mano de Issei.

Issei: ''¡Mire Buchou!'' Issei levanta su mano izquierda. ''Ya pude activar mi Artefacto Sagrado''

Rias: ''Muy bien Issei. Una vez activada, es controlada por la voluntad de su usuario''

El Artefacto brilló por unos segundos y desapareció de la mano de Issei.

Issei: ''Uff, me preguntaba como lo haría para esconderlo'' Dice con un poco de alegría.

Akeno: ''¡Que impresionante Issei-kun!'' Festeja Akeno.

Rias: ''Ahora nos pusiste en una situación difícil'' Dice Rias un poco decepcionada.

Issei y Akeno al escuchar eso ven a Rias

Rias: ''El Ángel Caído sabe que te resusitamos como demonio''

Issei: ''Perdón, pero también es culpa de (T/N)'' Dice Issei hechandote la culpa.

(T/N): ''¿Porque mía?'' Preguntas desde la esquina en la que estabas apoyado.

Issei: ''S-Si la hubieras derrotado entonces no hubiera ido a reportar nada. ¿O acaso eres muy débil?''

Cuando Issei dijo eso una vena aparecio al aldo de tu frente.

(T/N): ''Escucha bien idiota, si hubiera hecho eso entonces tendríamos más problemas de los que tenemos ahora'' Le dices con una expresión facial aterradora.

Rias: ''Vlad tiene razón, si la hubiera asesinado entonces los otros Ángeles Caídos se habrían dado cuenta y puede que nos hubieran atacado''

Issei: ''Ya veo... Si, tienen razón. Me disculpo'' Dice con clara tristeza en su voz.

Rias: ''Creo que fue un accidente el que estuvieses cerca de un Ángel Caído, así que no te culparé. Pero escucha, promete que no serás arrogante, ni tratarás de pelear con ellos tú solo'' Dice Rias con firmeza.

Issei: ''Si... Entiendo Buchou. Entonces me iré'' Issei se da media vuelta con la cabeza baja y se retira del lugar.

Akeno: ''¿No crees que fuiste muy dura con él? Es solo un principiante''

Rias: ''Por eso mismo, debe tomar esto en serio''

(T/N): ''Me gustó eso que dijiste''

Rias y Akeno miran a la esquina en la cual estás apoyado.

(T/N): ''No serviría de nada si lo tratan con delicadeza al principio, eso solo hará que se confie demasiado y cometa errores que a la larga podrían afectar a todos''

Rias: ''Por eso mismo, quiero que empieze con el pie derecho. Por cierto (T/N)''

(T/N): ''¿Si?''

Rias: ''Cuando Issei fue asesinado... ¿Eras tú la otra persona que estaba en el lugar cuando lo resucité?''

Akeno: ''Ahora que lo mencionas... ¿No había alguien más la otra noche que el Ángel Caído casi mata a Issei de nuevo?''

Koneko asiente con la cabeza en respuesta a lo que dijo Akeno.

(T/N): ''Si, era yo''

Rias: ''¿Y se podría saber porque?''

(T/N): ''Empecé a seguir a Hyoudou hace 1 semana más o menos. Sentí algo dentro de él y quería confirmarlo. Cuando Amano fue y le pidió que Issei fuera su novio decidí seguirlo todos los días, ya no tanto por Issei, si no que Amano no me daba confianza. Parece que estaba en lo correcto con ambos''

Akeno: ''¿Incluso los seguiste en la cita?''

(T/N): ''Si, tenía que confirmar mis sospechas''

Akeno: ''Ara ara, chico travieso'' Dice Akeno con una pequeña sonrisa media coqueta.

(T/N): ''Como sea, yo estaba ahí para evitar que algo le pasara a Issei...''

Kiba: ''Pero Issei fue asesinado. ¿Hay algo que te detuvo de ayudarlo?''

(T/N): ''...Uh... Tenía hambre y una ardilla se puso enfrente de mi. Cuando terminé con la ardilla me di cuenta que ya era tarde...'' Dices algo avergonzado.

Akeno suelta una pequeña risa.

Rias: ''¿Y el Ángel Caído no se dio cuenta de tu presencia?''

(T/N): ''Me dejé ver por ella. Iba a atacarme pero la derroté fácilmente''

Rias: ''¿E ibas hacer algo con el cuerpo de Issei?'' Pregunta con curiosidad.

(T/N): ''¿Insinuas algo por el hecho de que soy vampiro?''

Rias: ''N-No, perdón si te ofendí''

(T/N): ''Pues no te equivocas, iba a devorarme el cuerpo de Issei''

Los miembros del club al escuchar eso se sorprendieron un poco.

Rias: ''¿Así que si ibas hacer algo con el cuerpo de Issei? No soy muy buena soportando bromas, pero esta vez lo dejaré pasar''

(T/N): ''Me disculpo por eso. Pero mi padre me dijo que fuera más sociable, y bueno, creo que así lo puedo ser''

Rias: ''Tu padre... Una pregunta, ¿Eres hijo de Drácula?''

(T/N): ''Si'' Dices sin demora.

Ahora si estaban más sorprendidos que antes.

(T/N): ''Drácula Vlad III, es mi padre''

Rias: ''¿III? Si tu eres el V, ¿Entonces tienes un hermano o hermana?''

(T/N): ''No, mi tío es el IV Vlad, Alucard Vlad IV''

Kiba: ''Pensé que el hijo de Drácula se llamaba Alucard''

(T/N): ''Bueno, mi abuelo se llama Dracúl Vlad II, la historia humana ha tergiversado mucho la historia de mi abuelo. Ahora piensan que mi abuelo se llama Drácula, y que solo tiene 1 hijo, pero son puras falacias''

Rias: ''Es algo interesante escuchar la historia de tu familia. ¿Cuantos años tiene tu abuelo?''

(T/N): ''Más de 1000, aunque aún se ve muy joven para tener esa edad. Incluso mi padre que tiene más de 300 años, parece como un humano de 20''

Rias: ''La diferencia de edad de tu Abuelo y tu Padre es enorme'' Dice Rias algo sorprendida.

(T/N): ''Si, supongo que no le interesaba tener hijos hasta que haya hecho todas sus locuras''

Akeno suelta una pequeña risa a lo que tu la miras.

Akeno: ''Tu familia parece intersante (T/N)''

(T/N): ''Y eso que no los haz visto en reunión familiar''

Akeno: ''¿Eso es una invitación~?''

Te quedas ahí algo atontado por lo que dijo Akeno. No eres muy bueno en estás situaciones, ya que nunca has o te han coqueteado antes.

(T/N): ''No''

Akeno: ''No hay porque ser tímido (T/N)~''

Tú solo te quedas ahí con una ceja levantada.

Rias: ''Ya basta Akeno, se ve que (T/N) claramente no sabe a que te refieres''

Akeno: ''Aww'' Dice Akeno ''decepcionada''.

(T/N): ''No soy alguien que bromea a excepción de recién, también soy muy directo. Así que me disculpo ahora mismo si digo algo que los pueda molestar o herir en el futuro'' Haces una pequeña reverencia al final de la frase.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, que caballeroso''

Te diriges a la puerta de la sala.

(T/N): ''Me despido. ¿Que días se juntan aquí? Para saber con anticipación y poder estar aquí''

Rias: ''Todos los días, de Lunes a Domingos''

(T/N): ''Cuenten conmigo todos los días. Nos vemos''

Los miembros del club se despiden de ti, y tu sales de la habitación.

Oooooh al fin terminé el primer capítulo por la chucha. Quizás se vio demasiado largo, pero no quería hacer el primer capítulo del anime en 1 sola página aquí... Aunque creo que lo hice demasiado largo. Como sea, nos veremos pronto queridos lectores.

DoctoR C.


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo el terreno

P.D.V. 3ra Persona:

Entraste a la sala del club, y ves como Issei est sentado en uno de los sillones con la cabeza baja.

(T/N): '' Que te pasa?''

Issei: ''Ah (T/N), parece que solo consigo ser rega ado por Buchou'' Dice Issei algo desolado.

(T/N): '' Fallaste otro contrato?''

Issei: ''No, ayud a alguien de la iglesia sin saberlo, y creo que eso est prohibido entre demonios''

(T/N): ''Ya veo''

Issei: ''Apuesto a que tu tambi n me rega ar as si fueras el Jefe de nosotros''

(T/N) lo qued mirando, sin decir nada. Issei empez a ponerse nervioso por el silencio.

Issei: ''Uh-''

(T/N): ''No'' Dijo de repente.

Issei: '' No?'' Dice algo sorprendido.

(T/N): ''Puede que seamos demonios, pero tenemos coraz n. No todo lo que se dice acerca de nosotros es cierto''

Issei: '' Entonces crees que estuvo bien lo que hice?''

(T/N): ''Eres un novato en esto Hyoudou, no es culpa tuya, adem s, si la persona que ayudaste no es una busca-problemas, no veo el problema en ayudarla''

Issei: '' Gracias (T/N)! Me alegra oir eso'' Dice con los animos renovados.

Tu solo asientes con la cabeza y te vas a tu esquina para apoyarte y esperar a los dem s. De repente sale Akeno detr s del sill n.

Akeno: ''Buchou solo est preocupada por tu seguridad Issei-kun''

Issei salta sorprendido.

Issei: '' Akeno-san!''

Se abre la puerta de la habitaci n, y entra Rias.

Rias: Akeno? Pens que te hab as ido a casa?

(T/N): ''*Parece que Rias est siendo algo dura con Hyoudou, pero a mi parecer est bien. Solo espero que Hyoudou no se rinda, ser a un desperdicio no poder ver que lo hace tan especial*''

Rias: ''(T/N)''

(T/N): ''* Ser que tiene alg n tipo de poder incontrolable? Por eso tom los 8 peones*''

Rias: ''(T/N)'' Dice un poco m s fuerte.

(T/N): ''*Sea el poder que sea, me gustar a una pelea con l. Pero no ahora, es un debilucho. Quiz s en el futuro*''

Rias: '' (T/N)!'' Grita Rias.

Miras a Rias.

(T/N): '' S ?''

Rias: '' Est s bien?''

(T/N): ''Solo estaba pensando''

Akeno: '' En mi~?

(T/N): ''No, en algo m s importante''

Akeno: ''Que malo eres (T/N)-kun''

Rias: ''Como sea, saldremos un rato'' Te dice Rias.

Kiba: ''Sol a ser un sirviente de otro demonio''

Issei: '' Al igual que nosotros?''

Kiba: ''Algunas veces los Demonios traicionan o asesinan a sus amos, para as poder vivir haciendo los que les plazca. Es por eso que los llamamos Demonios Renegados''

Al llegar, ven como un antiguo edificio se ve a la distancia.

Akeno: ''Entraremos ah , dicen que un Demonio Renegado atrae a las personas para luego comerselas''

Issei: '' Comerselas?!''

Akeno: ''Y emitir un juicio sobre l es nuestra tarea para esta noche''

Kiba: ''Sin un amo, puede usar sus poderes demon acos sin l mites''

Al entrar, ven como es un tipo de f brica o negocio abandonado. El grupo estaba adelante caminando, pero tu estabas a 5 pies de distancia de ellos.

Rias: ''(T/N)'' Dice mientras se voltea a verte.

(T/N): '' Que?''

Rias: '' Porque est s tan atr s?''

(T/N): ''Me siento m s com do a cierta distancia''

Rias: ''Ya veo. Issei'' Se voltea para seguir caminando.

Issei: '' Si Buchou?''

Rias: '' Saben algo de ajedrez?''

Issei: '' El juego de mesa?''

Rias: ''Como Ama, yo soy el Rey. Adem s, existe la Reina, los Caballeros, las Torres, los Alfiles, y los Peones.

(T/N): ''* Caballeros? Quiz s no quer an decirles Caballos a los Demonios*''

Rias: ''Un Demonio especial puede otorgar poderes especiales a sus diferentes piezas''

Issei: '' Poderes especiales?''

Rias: ''Nosotros los llamamos Piezas Demon acas. De todas maneras, esta noche observa co cuidado c mo pelean los Demonios''

Issei: ''Si Buchou''

Koneko: ''Aqu est ''

?: ''Huelo algo horrible... Pero tambi n huelo algo delicioso. Ser Dulce? O ser amargo?''

De repente sale una mujer con pelo negro y ojos azules de las sombras... Y esta estaba desnuda.

Issei: '' PECHOS!''

Cuando la mujer aparecio te acercaste al grupo, pero para pegarle a Issei por decir esa estupidez.

Issei: '' Porque me pegas maldito?!''

(T/N): ''No es momento de hacer o decir estupideces''

Rias: ''Demonio Renegado Vice, abandonaste a tu amo, y dejaste que tus poderes se multiplicaran. Ahora te enfrentar s a un juicio por tus pecados. En el nombre del Clan Gremory... Te destruir !''

(T/N): ''* Era necesario todo ese discurso?*''

Vice: ''Oh, que mocosa tan insolente. Te cubrir de sangre tan roja como tu cabello!''

Vice empez a jugar con sus pechos y a gemir.

Rias: ''Justo lo que esperaba de alguien tan insignificante''

Issei: '' Es un Demonio Renegado? Pues a mi solo me parece una exhibicionista''

De repente deja ver todo su cuerpo, y ven como tiene un cuerpo monstruoso, parecia un cuerpo de minotauro, e Issei se soprende.

Kiba: '' No te lo dije? Su cuerpo y coraz n son monstruosos''

Vice segu a jugando con sus pechos, e Issei no dejaba de verla. Hasta que algo se form en los pechos de Vice.

Issei: '' Eh? Eso es un s mbolo m gico!''

Vice lanz varios rayos laser de sus pezones, Issei no pod a dejar de mirarla, as que Rias lo empuj para que ambos esquivaran el ataque de Vice. Cuando los rayos impactaron con la pared, pudieron ver como el ataque empez a deshacer un poco la muralla.

Issei: ''Definitivamente es un demonio'' Dice Issei sorprendido.

Rias: ''No bajes la guardia. Yuuto!''

Kiba desapareci en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Issei: '' Desapareci ?''

Rias: ''No, solo es demasiado r pido para que t lo veas. Mira, (T/N) puede seguir el rastro de Yuuto'' Dice Rias mientras apunta a tu direcci n. ''Yuuto es un caballero, su especialidad es la velocidad, y su arma es la espada''

Kiba aparece adelante de Vice, y desaparece de nuevo para cortarle los dos brazos monstruosos. Vice grita de dolor, y Koneko se pone enfrente de ella.

(T/N): ''*As que Kiba es el m s gil de todos...*''

Vice se empez a enojar, y se forma una boca gigante en el pecho del monstruo. La boca se abre y devora a Koneko.

Issei: '' Koneko-chan!'' Grita preocupado.

Rias: ''No te preocupes''

Vice se estaba riendo, pens que la hab a devorado, pero de repente se abre su boca, o m s bien fue forzada por Koneko que estaba adentro y algunas partes de su uniforme hab an sido rajadas.

Rias: ''Koneko es la torre. Su especialidad es simple, puede defenderse de cualquier ataque. Ves? Ni siquiera pesta ea''

Koneko: ''Desaparece'' Koneko hizo un giro que mand a Vice contra un pilar de la f brica destruyendo todos los colmillos de la boca monstruosa en el proceso.

Issei: ''Koneko-chan es alguien que... no deber a molestar'' Dice Issei algo preocupado.

(T/N): ''*Koneko ser a la muralla del equipo...*''

Rias: ''Akeno''

Akeno: ''Si, Buchou'' Akeno empez a caminar hac a Vice, que estaba en el piso inm vil. ''Ara ara, me pregunto, Que deber a hacer?''

Rias estaba tan concentrada en Vice, que no se dio cuenta que uno de sus brazos que hab an sido amputados de la exhibicionista empez a moverse, y fue a atacar a Rias.

Issei: '' Buchou!''

Rias mira a Issei sin darse cuenta todav a del brazo de Vice. Issei hace aparecer su Artefacto Sagrado y golpea el brazo que casi conecta con Rias. Rias cae al piso por el impacto.

Rias: ''G-gracias'' Dijo medio sorprendida.

El otro brazo que hab a sido cortado se lanz r pidamente a atacar tambi n, pero este apuntaba a tu direcci n.

Issei: '' (T/N), cuidado!'' Grita Issei.

Pero t solo te das media vuelta y le das una patada al brazo, haciendo que se desintegre por la fuerza monstruosa que tienes. Rias e Issei quedan sorprendidos al ver eso.

(T/N): ''Tu solo eres un monstruo en apariencia, no en fuerza'' Dices con una mirada seria.

Rias: ''A-Akeno, acaba con ella''

Akeno: ''Los que traten de poner una mano sobre mi Buchou, ser n castigados''

Akeno empez a sacar r lampagos de sus manos.

Rias: ''Ella es mi Reina, con poderes inigualables al resto de las piezas''

Akeno: ''Ara ara, parece que a n sigues viva. Entonces, Que tal esto?''

Rias: ''Su especialidad es usar poderes m gicos''

Akeno alza ambas manos y deja caer un trueno gigantes encima de Vice, haciendola gritar de dolor

Rias: ''Aparte de eso tambi n es...''

Akeno: ''Ara ara, parece que todav a sigues con vida'' Dice Akeno mientras se lame los labios.

Rias: ''Una suprema S domasoquista''

(T/N): ''*...Uh... Que dir an si se enteraran que tambi n me gusta eso...?'' Dices mientras tienes un leve sonrojo en la cara.

Akeno: '' Me pregunto cuanto tiempo m s podr s soportarlo?'' Dice Akeno mientras le sigue tirando truenos, y tambi n se rie con placer.

Rias: ''Akeno, es suficiente''

Akeno: '' Ya se acab ? Que l stima''

Rias empieza a acercarse al cuerpo todo carbonizado de Vice.

Rias: '' Tienes alguna ltima palabra?''

Vice: ''P drete''

Rias: '' Oh? Entonces es hora de hacerte desaparecer. Jaque Mate''

Rias forma un c rculo m gico detr s de ella, y le lanza magia destructiva a Vice, haciendola desaparecer sin dejar rastro alguno.

Rias: ''Terminamos''

(T/N): ''*Rias y Akeno son algo m s que los dem s miembros... Por lo que veo tienen mucho potencial, pero lo est n desperdiciando'' Te das media vuelta y empiezas a irte. ''Nos vemos ma ana en la sala del club, me dio hambre as que ir a buscar un aperitivo''

A Issei se le puso la piel de gallina al escuchar eso.

Issei: '' V-vas a c-comerte a un humano?'' Dice Issei preocupado.

(T/N): '' Qui n sabe?''

P.D.V. (T/N):

Estaba caminando por las calles del pueblo, sin mucha preocupaci n, iba a mi ritmo, todo relajado.

(T/N): ''Hmmm, Kiba se ve que es h bil con la espada, su velocidad lo beneficia demasiado a la hora de pelear. Koneko es la muralla de contenci n. Akeno tiene un poder m s grande del que ella cree. Y Rias, bueno, basta con decir que su magia destructiva es muy poderosa, demasiado dir a yo... Pero, noto al equipo muy d bil, todos tienen grandes aptitudes que los har an grandes demonios, pero Kiba y Koneko les hace falta lo que el otro tiene, Akeno es grandiosa tal como es, pero no podr a enfrentarse a un Demonio, ngel, o ngel ca do de gran nivel por si sola. Y dir a que Rias tiene un gran orgullo que la cegar a en los momentos m s criticos. Issei es todav a un beb , no sabe mucho y no aporta mucho, pero est tratando de mejorar, poco a poco lo podr lograr, pero avanzar a m s r pido si tuviera una meta o rival que lo ayude a impulsarse. Bueno... Dijo que quer a ser un ''Demonio del Harem''... Supongo que es un buen impulso para un pervertido como l. Es algo decepcionante saber que las piezas de Rias apesar de tener gran potencial, son d biles ahora mismo. Quiz s el Clan Sitri podr a tener mejores piezas, pero a n falta que me presente ante ellos. No es parte de la misi n principal que mi Padre me dio, pero dijo que intentara hacer amigos y todo eso, supongo que ir con ellos uno de estos d as no har a da o''

Mientras caminaba empez a rugirme el est mago.

(T/N): ''Ugh, y no he encontrado a ning n humano caminando solo por la calle... Ni siquiera he encontrado a un vagabundo, supongo que un animal bastar por ahora... Y ese olor?''

Empiezo a oler sangre a la distancia, pero no solo eso, tambi n sent una presencia familiar, una presencia que se estaba haciendo m s d bil.

(T/N): ''Mierda esa presencia es de Issei, En que se habr metido ahora?'' Digo mientras empiezo a correr en la direcci n de Issei.

P.D.V. 3ra Persona:

Issei estaba en el piso, ten a un gran corte en su espalda, y algo le hab a atravesado cerca de la rodilla izquierda. Y hab a una persona adelante de l, parece que era un sacerdote, era albino y ten a ojos rojos.

?: '' Me pregunto cuanto m s puedes aguantar!'' Dice el sacerdote mientras salta y est listo para terminar a Issei.

El Sacerdote estaba riendose como loco mientras descendia con la espada apuntando al coraz n de Issei, pero de repente le llega un combo en la cara, haciendolo volar y chocando contra la mesa que estaba en la sala.

Issei: '' (T/N)?'' Dice sorprendido.

(T/N): ''Vaya, te dejo solo por una noche y ya te est s metiendo en problemas'' Volteas a ver a Issei, y notas sus herdias. '' Est s bien Hyoudou? Puedes levantarte?''

Issei: ''A-ah, s-si, no te preocupes'' Issei se sorprende un poco al escucharte.

El sacerdote se levanta y se pone en frente de ti.

?: ''Uuuuh, parece que alguien fuerte ha aparecido. Mucho gusto basura, mi nombre es Freed Sellzen'' Dice mientras hace una reverencia con la mano en el pecho.

(T/N): ''Que educado. Mi nombre es (T/N) D. Vlad V, un gusto conocerte, Sacerdote de mierda'' Dices mientras haces la misma reverencia.

Empiezas a mirar por la habitaci n, y ves como hay una chica rubia tirada en el piso.

Freed: ''Uuuh, Vlad? Parece que encontr un demonio de alta clase. Ser un gusto exterminarte, vampiro''

(T/N): ''En tus sue os Sacerdote, tendr s mi respeto si puedes tocarme, pero no creo que eso sea posible'' Dices con los brazos cruzados.

Freed: '' Te crees tan bueno?'' Dice Freed mientras va corriendo a golpearte con su espada de luz.

Freed se lanza al aire y tiene la espada lista para cortarte. Pero tu te quedas ah de brazos cruzados, sent as que algo o m s bien alguien vendr a. Y efectivamente viene alguien, se forma un c rculo m gico adelante de ti y sale Kiba, deteniendo el ataque de Freed con su propia espada.

Kiba: ''Hyoudou-kun, hemos venido a salvarte'' Dice mientras est chocando espadas con Freed.

Del c rculo m gico sale Akeno y Koneko.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, Que problemas tenemos aqu ?''

Koneko: ''Exorcista''

Issei: '' Chicos!''

Freed: '' Oh! As que ahora todos los demonios han llegado!''

Kiba: ''Lo siento, l est con nosotros''

(T/N): ''*Ya llegaron los miembros del club. Hyoudou ya no est en peligro, hora de largarse de aqu *''

Y sin m s, desapareces del lugar, solo Issei se dio cuenta de esto.

(Al d a siguiente)

Estabas caminando por el parque, no en el que Issei fue asesinado por primera vez.

(T/N): ''* ...Porque quise salir a caminar? A mi no me gusta el sol*''

Mientras caminabas, ves como un pervertido est intentando hacer barra en uno de los juegos que hab a en el parque.

Issei: '' Maldici n! Soy d bil''

(T/N): ''Si que lo eres''

Issei voltea a ver, y se sorprende un poco la verte. Estabas vestido con unos jeans azules, camiseta negra, una camisa de mangas cortas blanca, tu gorra para taparte los ojos y zapatos negros.

Issei: '' (T/N)? No esperaba encontrarme contigo''

(T/N): '' Acaso insinuas que solo me quedo encerrado en mi pieza todo el d a'' Dices con una mirada amenazadora.

Issei: ''N-no, no quer a decir eso''

(T/N): ''Solo estaba bromeando'' Dices con un tono serio.

Issei: '' Y como se supone que iba a saberlo? Lo dices con una voz tan seria que ni puedo diferenciar entre broma o seriedad''

(T/N): ''Entonces estoy haciendolo bien''

?: '' Issei-san?''

Ambos voltean a ver, y ven que es la chica rubia que estaba tirada en el piso ayer cuando fuiste a salvar a Issei.

Issei: '' As a-chan?''

(T/N): ''Eres tu, la chica que estaba tirada en el piso medio desnuda''

La chica de nombre Asia se sonroja al escuchar eso.

Issei: ''O-Oye maldito, mide tus palabras''

(T/N): '' Uh?'' Volteas la cabeza para ver a Issei, y tus ojos brillan mucho debajo de la sombra del gorro, haciendote ver como una persona pose da. '' Dijiste algo?''

Issei solo se queda ah inmovil.

Asia: ''D-Disculpe''

Volteas a ver a Asia, y te le quedas mirando sin decir nada. Ella empez a entrar en p nico por eso.

Asia: ''E-esto''

(T/N): '' Que?''

Asia: ''Gr-gracias ayer por haber salvado a Issei-san'' Hace una reverencia al final de la frase.

(T/N): ''No s porque me est s dando las gracias, era mi deber''

Issei: '' Ya s !'' Ambos voltean a ver a Issei. ''Vamos a comer algo''

Los tres estaban dentro de un restaurante de comida r pida. Issei y tu estaban sentado a un lado, y Asia al otro. Asia estaba algo nerviosa, y hab a un silencio algo incomodo para Asia e Issei. Para ti no, te gusta el silencio.

Issei: ''Asia-chan''

Asia se altera un poco al escuchar a Issei, a lo que l solo le sonrie.

Issei: ''As es como se come una hamburguesa'' Issei procede a darle un gran mordisco a su comida.

Asia: '' Vaya! No sab a que hab a una manera de comer Estoy impresionada!'' Asia desenvuelve su hamburguesa, y le da un peque o mordisco. ''Delicioso''

Issei: '' Y tu porque no comes (T/N)? No te gusta la hamburguesas?'' Te pregunta.

T solo estabas callado mirando tu hamburguesa.

(T/N): ''Nunca he probado una. Usualmente a mis presas las devoro cuando todav a tienen signo vitales'' Issei retrocede un poco al oir eso, Asia solo se queda ah sin saber a que te refieres. Empiezas a desenvolver tu hamburguesa, y le das un mordisco. ''Oh, tiene un buen sabor''

Asia: '' Verdad que si?'' Dice alegremente

(T/N): ''Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Mi nombre es (T/N) D. Vlad V, un gusto conocerte'' Extiendes tu mano.

Asia: ''A-Asia Argento, un gusto conocerlo tambi n'' Ella procede a tomar tu mano con sus dos, y hacen un apret n de mano.

Issei: ''Por cierto Asia, Porque estabas en el parque?''

Est s devorando tu hamburguesa.

Asia: ''Bueno... Estaba en mi descanso, as que pens que pod a caminar alrededor de la ciudad... Y despu s, te vi Issei-san, y...''

(T/N): '' Acaso soy invicible?'' Dices con una mirada amenazadora.

Asia: ''N-n-n-no, cl-clar que no'' Dice Asia medio asustada.

(T/N): ''No lo dije en serio''

Issei: ''Creo que deber as dejar las ''bromas'' (T/N)''

(T/N): ''Quiz s lo haga'' Dices mientras procedes a comerte la hamburguesa de Issei sin que l se d cuenta.

Issei voltea a ver a Asia. ''Asia''

Asia: '' Si?''

Issei: '' Vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ver s que es m s divertido si vamos todos!''

Asia: '' Si!''

(T/N): ''Antes de eso'' Ambos te miran, y tu te acercas a susurrarle a Issei '' Es ella la de la iglesia que ayudaste? La que hizo que Rias te rega ara''

Issei: ''Si, es ella, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho''

Te alejas un poco y hablas con voz normal.

(T/N): ''Yo tampoco lo har a'' Miras a Asia. ''Se nota a simple vista que ella es una buena chica''

Asia: ''No es para tanto''

(T/N): ''Que modesta'' Te levantas del asiento. ''No ir con ustedes alrededor de la ciudad, no me gustan mucho los lugares p blicos. Pero diviertanse, creo''

Y con eso te vas del local.

Issei y Asia hab an ido a varios juegos de all , incluso Issei consiguio darle un peluche de Ratchu a Asia. Ambos fueron cerca de una fuenta a sentarse, y se pusieron a conversar un rato. Asia le cont a Issei el como fue abandonada por sus padres, y la dejaron en frente de una iglesia. Tambi n le cont como sus oraciones pod an ayudar a las personas a sanarlas, era una bendici n que Asia tuviera un coraz n tan puro y g ntil... pero eso tambi n la llevo al destierro, ya que un d a encontr a otro hombre herido, pero este no era alguien que deb a haber sido curado con sus poderes, cuando los sacerdotes se enteraron de esto, desterraron a Asia, convirtiendola en Hereje. Tambi n le cont sobre su sue o; Hacer muchos amigos y poder plantar flores con ellos, hablar hasta la noche, leer libros con ellos, etc.

Issei se levanta del banco y se acerca a la fuente.

Issei: ''Yo ser tu amigo, Asia. O m s bien, ya somos amigos No? Quiero decir, hemos jugado y hablado juntos. Si bien no hab a flores o libros, pero... No cuenta entonces?''

Asia: ''Pero... Issei-san'' Asia se seca una l grima. ''No quiero agobiarte''

Issei: ''Los demonios y las monjas no importan. La amistad es la amistad!''

Asia: ''Estoy muy... Estoy muy feliz!'' Dice Asia con algunas l grimas formadas en sus ojos.

?: ''Eso es imposible''

Issei voltea a ver de donde ven a la voz, y cuando volteo a ver al medio de la fuente, vio que ah estaba su primera novia.

Issei: '' Yuuma-Chan?''

Asia: ''Raynare-sama''

Issei: ''Deb haberlo sabido, ella era un ngel Ca do''

Raynare: ''Entonces es cierto, que est s fraternizando con un Demonio de manera horrible. Asia, no puedes huir de mi''

Asia: '' Me niego a ir con usted! Me niego a volver donde no hay gente con quien hablar! Lo siento Issei. Para ser honesta, me escap de la iglesia''

Issei: ''Ya sab a eso'' Asia se sorprende un poco por eso ''No hay manera de que estar as con un mont n de escoria enferma por tu propia voluntad. Que quieres, ngel Ca do?''

Raynare: ''Ahora que eres el esclavo de un Demonio escoria, Podr as evitar ensuciar mis oidos con tu voz?'' Levanta su mano y empieza a formar una lanza de luz morada. ''No interfieras''

Issei: ''Una lanza... de luz''

Raynare: ''Esta vez me encargar de que seas destruido por completo''

Issei: '' Artefacto... Sagrado!'' El Artefacto de Issei empez a brillar, y apareci en su mano izquierda.

Raynare empez a reirse al ver esto.

Raynare: ''Estaba preocupada al pricipio, pero solo es un Cr tico Doble''

Issei: '' Cr tico Doble?''

Raynare: ''Tambi n conocido como la Mano del Drag n. Multiplica tu poder temporalmente. El Artefacto Sagrado que posees es peligroso. Los de ''Arriba'' me dijeron que hab a un Artefacto peligroso en ti, y me ordenaron asesinarte'' Raynare cambio su voz y se sonroj . ''Te amo, Quieres salir conmigo?, si claro. En ese entonces solo estaba asegurandome si era cierto o no lo que me dijeron''

Issei: '' C llate!'' Issei levanta su mano izquierda listo para pelear.

Raynare: ''Ese est pido juguete no es nada contra mi. As que s un buen chico y entrega a Asia para que pueda llevarla a casa''

Issei: '' Me niego!''

Asia: ''Issei-san''

Issei: '' Qu clase de hombre ser a si no puedo proteger a mi amiga? Oye! Se supone que tienes que duplicar mi poder no es cierto?!'' Issei empieza a agitar su mano izquierda, tratando de que el Artefacto funcione.

Artefacto: '' Boost!''

Issei: '' Eso es! Siento como mi poder est incrementando!''

De repente una lanza de luz atraviesa el pecho de Issei, y sale por la espalda.

Asia: '' Issei-san!'' Grita Asia mientras corre para ayudar a Issei.

Raynare: '' Entiendes ahora? Tu nivel de una potencia se ha multiplicado a dos, no es una diferencia significativa''

Asia empez a curar a Issei con su poder sagrado.

Asia: '' Est s bien?''

Issei: ''Ya me siento mejor, gracias''

Raynare empez a reirse.

Raynare: ''Asia, se buena chica y vuelve a casa conmigo. Tu curaci n es completamente incompatible con su Artefacto''

Asia: ''Como pensaba... S lo me quieres por mis poderes!''

El ngel Ca do form otra lanza de luz en sus manos.

Raynare: ''Si vuelves a casa conmigo, puede que perdone la vida del Demonio''

Issei: '' No digas estupideces!'' Issei se levanta. '' Qui n creer a lo que dices?!''

Raynare sin perder tiempo se alza al cielo y le tira la lanza de luz a los pies de Issei.

Issei: '' Cuidado Asia!'' Issei empuja a Asia para que no le afecte el impacto.

La lanza al golpear el piso explota, mandando a Issei al medio de la fuente.

Asia: '' Issei-san!''

Issei estaba tratando de pararse, al hacerlo, volvi a caer. Parece que no ten a m s fuerzas.

Raynare: ''Fall a proposito. Si lo quisiera, podr a desintegrar todo tu cuerpo. Ser as capaz de curarlo a tiempo, Asia?''

Asia: ''Har lo que me pidas'' Asia se levanta, y Raynare la envuelve con sus alas.

Raynare: ''Buena chica, una vez que la ceremonia de esta noche haya terminado, ser s libre de todo dolor y sufrimiento. Entonces, adi s, Issei-kun''

Issei: '' No! Aasiaaa!''

Issei pudo ver como le sal an l grimas a Asia. Se qued ah en el agua maldiciendo el ser tan d bil... Pero ninguno se dio cuenta que hab a una cuarta persona con ellos.

(T/N): ''*Un resultado obvio. No hay manera de que Hyoudou pueda derrotar a ese ngel Ca do, al menos no con ese Artefacto tan b sico. Hmm... Dir a que necesita m s motivaci n y un empuje para superar sus l mites. Ese ngel Ca do mencion algo de una ceremonia en la noche... Veamos que pasar en el resto del d a*''

Y si m s, te fuiste del lugar.

Estabas en tu esquina de siempre, apoyado en la pared, haciendo nada, pensando en nada, cuando se escuch un golpe. Levantas la cabeza y ves que Rias le dio una cachetada a Issei.

Rias: '' Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? No significa no, debes olvidarte de ella. Ahora eres miembro del Clan Gremory''

Issei: ''Entonces... le pido porfavor que me libere de su clan. Lo har por mi cuenta''

Rias: ''Sabes que es imposible''

Issei: ''Pero solo soy un pe n para ti, No? Cu l es la diferencia con un peque o pedazo que falte de tu grupo?'' Dice con el tono algo elevado

Rias: '' Calla de una vez!''

(T/N): ''* Oh?*''

Rias: ''Issei, Crees que el pe n es la pieza m s d bil? Entre las Piezas Demon acas, tienen caracter sticas especiales que las otras piezas no tienen, Pens que te lo dije?''

Issei: '' Caracterist cas especiales?''

Rias: ''Promoci n. Si un maestro avanza a su pe n hasta el final del territorio enemigo, puede promocionar a su pe n a cualquier otra pieza a excepci n del Rey''

Issei: ''Quiere decir... Que tengo la capacidad de tener los mismos poderes que los dem s?''

Rias: ''Siempre y cuando tengas exito en infiltrarte en territorio enemigo. Si, como por ejemplo, una iglesia''

(T/N): ''* No podr as haber sido m s obvia Gremory?*''

Akeno entra a la sala del club.

Rias: ''Permiteme hablar de tu Artefacto Sagrado''

Issei: ''Multiplica mis fuerzas, No?'' Dice medio contento ''Yuuma-ch-'' Se detiene a media frase. ''Un ngel Ca do me lo dijo''

Rias: ''Por favor recuerda'' Rias pone su mano en la mejilla derecha de Issei. ''Que el Artefacto Sagrado se mueve con la voluntad de su usuario, mientras m s fuerte es tu voluntad, m s poder el Artefacto te proporcionar ''

Issei: '' Mi voluntad?''

Akeno se pone atr s de Rias y le susurra un par de cosas.

Rias: ''Algo repentino ha aparecido, Akeno y yo estaremos fuera un tiempo''

Issei: ''Pero Buchou, no hemos terminado de habl-''

Rias: ''Recuerda esto; incluso si eres un pe n promovido, un ngel Ca do no es tan est pido como para ser derrotado por una sola pieza''

Y con eso, Rias y Akeno desaparecen por un c rculo m gico. Issei empez a caminar a la puerta de la sala.

Kiba: '' Entonces te vas?''

Issei: ''Si. No traten de detenerme''

Kiba: ''Ser s asesinado''

Issei: ''Aunque muera, procurar de que As a pueda escapar''

Kiba: ''Es una buena forma de resolverlo... O es lo que me gustar a decirte, pero esto es demasiado imprudente''

Issei: ''C llate chico lindo''

Kiba saca su espada y la sotiene con ambas manos.

Kiba: ''Ir contigo. Buchou dijo ''Incluso si eres un pe n promovido'' Verdad?''

Issei: ''Si...''

Kiba: ''E incluso reconoci la iglesia como territorio enemigo''

Issei: ''Kiba...''

Kiba: ''Tambi n existe la opci n de que yo y posiblemente otras personas te ayuden''

Issei: '' Koneko-chan?''

Koneko: ''No confio en que vayan solos''

Issei voltea a ver tu esquina, para ver si est s ah .

Issei: '' Y tu (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''Tsk... Rias fue tan obvia, le falt que tuviera un cartel que diga ''Ve a ayudar a la monja'' Dices mientras sales de las sombras. ''H gamoslo'' Te sacas el gorro y muestras tus ojos rojos brillantes.

Issei: '' Gracias chicos!''

Kiba: '' Somos de la misma familia no?''

Koneko: ''No podr as hacer esto sin nosotros''

(T/N): ''Despu s de esto hablar con Rias, puede que esta pelea me deje ver algunas cosas''

Issei: '' (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''No es nada, vam nos''

Y con eso, los 4 salen del club en rumbo a la Iglesia.

Y fin del cap tulo 2... Creo que deber a hacer los episodios m s cortos. Pero bueno, ojal lo disfruten, nos veremos pronto.

Daxter.  



	3. Capítulo 3: Salvando a mi amiga

P.D.V. 3ra Persona:

Estaban escondidos en unos rboles al frente de la entrada de la Iglesia.

Issei: ''Que presi n se siente en el ambiente''

Kiba: ''Hay un mont n de sacerdotes aqu ''

Issei: '' En serio?''

(T/N): ''Es obvio que lo hay, estamos en una iglesia despu s de todo. Y el ngel Ca do hab a mencionado que habr a una ceremonia hoy, debe haber m s seguridad que de costumbre''

Issei: ''Ahora me siento m s feliz de que me acompa aran''

Kiba: ''Bueno, somos amigos, No?'' Kiba se pone serio ''Adem s, no me agradan mucho los sacerdotes. Podr as decir que los odio''

Koneko se levanta de su escondite y va a la entrada de la iglesia. A lo que ustedes 3 la siguen.

Koneko: ''Estoy segura que saben que estamos aqu '' Y de una patada abre las puertas de la iglesia.

Al entrar ven como est casi todo como una iglesia normal, pero estaba vac a, y algo deteriorada.

Issei: '' No se supone que las iglesias tienen que verse mejor?''

Se empez a escuchar como alguien estaba aplaudiendo. Cuando la persona se dej ver, ven que es Freed.

Freed: ''Hola, hola, hola. Que reuni n, estoy tan emocionado. Nunca pens que ver a al mismo demonio dos veces, ya que, estoy totalmente loco. Y me di la meta de matar a un demonio apenas lo conozca... As que ya ves... Estoy muy enojado!'' Freed procede a sacar su sable de luz y su pistola con balas bendecidas. ''Oye Vampiro, todav a me duele el golpe que me diste maldito''

(T/N): '' Acaso ves que me importe?''

Freed: ''Ooh, que malo'' Dice tratando de actuar como si le doliera.

Issei: '' Freed! D nde est Asia?!''

Freed: ''Aaah, si te refieres a esa est pida monja amante de demonios, ella est en el pasillo de la ceremonia, abajo del altar. Bueno, no es que importe, ya que nunca llegar n tan lejos''

(T/N): ''Tienes una lengua muy larga sacerdote. Adem s, si yo solo te pude detener, Piensas que con nosotros 4 tendr s una oportunidad?''

Issei hace aparecer su Artefacto Sagrado. Koneko agarra y le lanza uno de los bancos a Freed, a lo que el lo corta en dos f cilmente.

Freed: ''Esa peque a gatita es una idiota''

Koneko: '' Peque a?''

Koneko empez a lanzar m s y m s bancos a Freed, l los esquiva y empez a dispararle a ustedes. Kiba salt , y baja a toda velocidad para golpear a Freed. Ambos empiezas a chocar espadas hasta que se detienen.

Kiba: ''No eres nada malo''

Freed: ''Eres genial. Ahora me dan m s ganas de matarte Demonio''

Freed levanta su pistola, y le dispara a Kiba, pero Kiba se da un mortal y le pega una patada en la barbilla a Freed.

Issei: ''Supongo que es m s que una cara bonita...''

Kiba: ''Bien, me tendr que poner un poco m s serio para estar a tu nivel'' La espada de Kiba se torna negra.

La espada negra de Kiba y el sable de luz de Freed chocan, pero el sable de Kiba empez a succionar la luz de Freed apenas las espadas tuvieron contacto entre si.

Freed: '' Que demonio es esto?''

Kiba: ''Un ''Borrador Santo'', es una espada de oscuridad que envuelve la luz''

Freed: '' Maldito! Tambi n posees un Artefacto Sagrado?!''

Kiba hace que Freed retroceda.

Kiba: ''Hyoudou-kun''

Issei levanta su Artefacto Sagrado, y su guantelete empieza a brillar, Issei da un gran salto y grita.

Issei: '' Promoci n!''

Una pieza de la Torre entr en Issei. Freed estaba disparandole sus balas bendecidas a Issei, pero la defensa de la torre lo hac a impenetrable, Issei estaba corriendo hac a Freed listo para golpearlo.

Freed: '' Es en serio?''

Issei le da un buen golpe con su mano derecha en la cara de Freed, haciendolo volar al altar y rompiendo uno de los bancos.

Issei: '' Eso es por lo que le hiciste a Asia! ...Se sinti tan bien golpearlo''

Freed: ''No te creas mucho No te creas mucho imb cil!''

Freed sac dos sables de luz desde su traje de sacerdote, pero Koneko le lanzo un banco, mandandolo a volar. Freed se levant , y apenas pudo esquivar un corte de Kiba. Freed fue corriendo al altar y se puso a los pies de la estatua que hab a ah .

Freed: ''Para mi, ser asesinado por un demonio, es algo inimaginable'' Freed saca algo de uno de sus bolsillos '' Nos vemos demonios!'' Al lanzarlo ven que es una bomba de luz. Cuando regres todo a la normalidad ven como Freed hab a escapado.

Issei: '' Se escap el cobarde!''

(T/N): ''No hay tiempo que perder, hay que salvar a la monja''

Issei: '' Y t porqu no hiciste nada contra ese maldito?''

(T/N): ''Quer a ver si pod as hacerlo t solo, aunque Koneko y Kiba te ayudaron''

Issei: '' Igual no hiciste nada!''

(T/N): ''Tsk... Si tanto te quejas, los pr ximos enemigos que veamos ser n todos mios, Est n de acuerdo, Kiba, Koneko?''

Kiba: ''No hay problema por mi, me gustar a ver tu estilo de pelea'' Dice Kiba envainando su espada.

Koneko: ''Pateales el trasero'' Dice Koneko con su voz monotona.

Koneko golpea el altar, destr yendolo. Cuando el humo se disip , pudieron ver que hab an escaleras abajo del altar para ir al subterraneo. Al llegar abajo ven como hay un altar de sacrificios con una cruz, y en la cruz estaba Asia crucificada.

Raynare: ''Bienvenidos Demonios, tardaron m s de lo que imagin ''

Issei: '' Asia!''

Asia: ''I...ssei...''

Issei: '' Asia! Voy a salvarte!'' Issei iba a correr al altar, pero tu le agarras la parte de atr s del cuello y lo detienes. '' Sueltame (T/N)!''

(T/N): ''No seas imprudente, no ves-'' Antes de que pudieras terminar la frase, Raynare lanz un sable de luz a sus pies, el sable explot mandandolos a volar a la pared a sus espaldas.

Raynare: ''Que linda reuni n, pero me da pena decirlo. La ceremonia est a punto de terminar''

Con eso la cruz empez a brillar, y Asia se puso a gemir de dolor.

Issei: '' Qu le est s haciendo a Asia?!'' Issei se levanta del suelo.

Kiba: '' S lo que los ngeles Ca dos est n tratando de hacer!''

(T/N): ''Quieren robar su Artefacto Sagrado'' Dices limpiandote el polvo de tus hombros.

Issei: '' Robarle su Artefacto Sagrado? pero, Que pasar con Asia?! No me digas que...''

(T/N): ''La vida del usuario, al igual que su Artefacto Sagrado... Ser arrebatada''

Issei: ''Asia... Morir ...?''

Asia estaba gritando de dolor, cuando de repente una luz sali de su pecho.

Raynare: ''Curaci n del Crep sculo... Al fin est en mi poder''

Raynare ten a los anillos en sus manos, y Asia estaba en el altar con la cabeza baja, sus ojos ten an muy poco brillo, se estaba muriendo.

Issei: '' ASIA!'' Grit Issei al ver como su amiga estaba perdiendo la vida.

Raynare: '' Este es el poder que he estado buscando hace a os! Con esto en mis manos, podr conseguir lo que sea! Al fin es mio'' Raynare procede a poner los anillos en su pecho, los anillos entran en su cuerpo, y Raynare deja salir un peque o gemido.

Una luz empez a surgir de Raynare, una luz que los dejo ciego por unos segundos. Al aclararse todo de nuevo, ven como Raynare tiene un aura verde alrededor de su cuerpo.

Raynare: '' JAJAJA! El poder supremo! Con esto me convertir en un ngel Ca do totalmente poderoso! Me podr vengar de todos aquellos que osaron insultarme!''

Issei: '' No digas estupideces!'' Y con eso, Issei se lanza al ataque.

Los sacerdotes empezaron a sacar sus espadas de luz, e iban a cortar a Issei. Pero tu te pones en medio, golpeando a los sacerdotes, haciendo que choquen con las murallas.

(T/N): ''Lo siento escor as, el pervertido tiene que salvar a su amiga'' Un aura roja empez a emanar de tu cuerpo ''Retrocedan un poco''

Con eso, los miembros del club se alejaron un poco de ti.

(T/N): ''Mi lujuria de sangre ha estado molestandome estos ltimos d as... Supongo que con ustedes podr saciarla'' Terminas eso con una sonrisa de psic pata.

El aura roja que ten as alrededor de tu cuerpo empez a expandirse, algunos sacerdotes se vieron envuelta en ella, y los que lo hac an, eran desintegrados. De repente empezaste a cambiar. Ahora todo tu cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sombra intensa, parec a un vac o infinito. La sombra al disiparse se not que ya no estaba el vampiro con forma humana... Este era una bestia. Ahora medias como 2,70 cm, tu piel era algo gris, con alas enormes y hechas de carne, orejas puntiagudas, el pelo creci notablemente, y todos tus dientes cambiarona colmillos, excepto tus 4 colmillos que ya ten as. Tambi n ten as garras en ves de simples u as. Dejaste salir un rugido ensordecedor.

(T/N): ''Bien... Qui n quiere empezar?'' Dices con una voz demon aca.

Sin esperar la respuesta de los sacerdotes, te lanzaste al ataca, matando y destrozando a los sacerdotes con tus garras.

(T/N): '' Ve a salvar a la monja Hyoudou!'' Le gritas a Issei que segu a sorprendido al verte.

Issei: ''S-si... Claro! Gracias por la ayuda (T/N)!'' Y con eso parti a la cruz que ten a a Asia.

Unos sacerdotes se pusieron en frente de Issei, estaban a punto de atacarlo. Pero se detuvieron a mitad de ataque, m s bien alguien o algo los detuvo.

Sacerdote1: '' Porque no puedo mover mi cuerpo?''

(T/N): ''Ac su nico oponente soy yo'' Ten as una mano levantada, y se notaba que estabas usando teliquinesis.

Empezaste a mover tu mano, y lanzaste a los sacerdotes que ten as al suelo, haciendo que sus cabezas exploten por el impacto.

(T/N): '' Qui n m s sigue?''

P.D.V. Rias:

Akeno estaba haciendo tiempo con los ngeles Ca dos aqu . Era una trampa muy obvia, y los 3 cayeron derechito en ella.

Dohnaseek: ''No importa que tan bien lo hagan esos mocosos, cuando la ceremonia termine, Raynare-sama conseguir un poder m s all de sus mentes''

Rias: ''Aunque consiga terminar el ritual, no creo que mis sirvientes la dejen ir as como as '' Le respondo con tranquilidad al ngel Ca do.

Kalawarner: '' Ja! La ceremonia deber a terminar en cualquier segundo, no creo que esas escorias de demonios puedan hacer algo al respecto''

Akeno: ''No deber an subestimar a nuestros ni os'' Dice Akeno con su t pica sonrisa.

Milttet: ''Yo creo que ustedes no deber an tenerle tanta confia-''

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase. Todos en el lugar pudimos sentir un poder aterrador dentro de la iglesia.

Rias: '' Ser el poder de Raynare?''

Dohnaseek: '' JAJA! Les dijimos que conseguir a un poder m s all de-!''

Otra vez son interrumpidos, pero no por el poder sorprendente. Si no por un rugido demoniaco.

Rias: '' Aah! Y ahora que?''

Akeno: ''Buchou... No creer que es (T/N) el que tiene ese poder?''

Rias: ''Puede ser...''

Akeno ten a raz n, aunque la ceremonia se haya completado, era imposible que Raynare haya conseguido esa cantidad de poder en tan poco tiempo. Pero aunque sea (T/N), esperemos que pueda controlarlo...

P.D.V. Issei:

Estaba arriba del altar, Raynare liber a Asia... Ten a a Asia en mis manos, pero no servir a de nada... Asia estaba muriendo...

Asia: ''Issei...''

Issei: ''Vine a salvarte... Aguanta un poco''

Asia: ''Si...'' Dice ya muy cansada.

Raynare: ''Te dejar tenerla ahora que no me sirve''

Issei: '' C llate! Devu lvele su Artefacto Sagrado!'' Le digo con odio al ngel Ca do.

Raynare: ''No seas idiota, este plan se llev a cabo por rdenes de mis superiores. Perd n, pero ustedes dos necesitan ser prueba de mi xito. Pero est bien, as podr n morir juntos'' Dice mientras forma una lanza de luz en sus manos.

Me qued en silencio por un momento... Lo nico que escuchaba era como los sacerdotes ca an ante (T/N)...

(T/N): '' No dejes que ese maldito ngel Ca do llegue a tu mente Hyoudou!'' Grit (T/N).

Pude recobrar un poco mis sentidos despu s de escuchar eso.

Issei: ''T fuiste mi primera novia''

Raynare: ''Si, por lo que pude ver, eras adorablemente ''nuevo'' en eso, un chico que todav a no hab a ''conocido'' a una mujer... Admito que fue divertido hacerlo'' Empez a burlarse de mi...

Issei: '' Te iba a tratar como una reina!''

Raynare empez a usar la voz de Yuuma-chan.

Raynare: ''Jiji, siempre que mostraba el m s minimo signo de debilidad, llegabas a rescatarme. Pero eso ya lo hab a previsto, para ver tu cara de horror cuando te asesinar a. Y fue muy divertido verla''

Issei: ''Realmente me gustabas, Yuuma-chan... Incluso escrib un plan detallado de nuestra primera cita. Quer a darte la mejor cita de tu vida''

Raynare sigui riendose con la voz de Yuuma-chan.

Raynare: ''Si, fue una cita muy memorable, aunque tambi n fue muy aburrida... Yuuma, si. Me di ese nombre porque ten a pensado asesinarte al ocaso No te parece muy po tico?''

[Pal que no sabe, Yuu significa puesta de sol u ocaso. Bueno era eso no m s jusjus]

Raynare: ''Pero tuviste el coraje de no morir e irte con esa rubia. Qu malo! Que malo! Issei-kun canalla! Me pregunto si la llevaste la misma cita pat tica que a mi, pero supongo que fue emocionante para esa idiota, Ya me lo imagino; '' Esto es lo m s divertido que he hecho en mi vida!'' Verdad?'' Raynare empez a reirse de mi al final de la frase.

Issei: '' RAYNARE!'' No pude aguantar m s y explot .

Raynare: '' No digas mi nombre tan a la ligera basura demonio!''

Issei: ''*Esta chica parece m s demonio que (T/N)*''

Sent como Raynare form una lanza de luz, estaba a punto de apu alarme con ella, pero pude esquivarla a tiempo saltando del altar. Aterriz bien gracias a mis habilidades demon acas, empec a correr a las escaleras, sent como un sacerdote ven a a cortarme con su sable de luz, pero a estas alturas ya no me importaba. El sacerdote estaba punto de golpearme, pero alguien agarr su cabeza y la golpeo contra el suelo. Era (T/N), me hab a salvado.

Issei: '' (T/N)!''

(T/N): '' Que crees que est s haciendo imb cil? Acaso te das por vencido as como as ?'' Me grit con su voz demoniaca.

Issei: ''Pero Asia... Ella...''

(T/N): '' No me vengas con estupideces! Si quieres hacer algo por Argento, pues ve a despedirla con una sonrisa. Ya no le queda mucho tiempo'' Incluso con esa voz pod a sentir su empat a.

Issei: ''Si... Tienes raz n, no puedo ponerme triste ahora. Luego habr tiempo para llorar''

(T/N): ''Si, tienes el camino despejado''

Y con eso empec a correr m s r pido a las escaleras, me di cuenta que no hab an tantos sacerdotes. Al mirar atr s veo que solo hay como 5 parados, los dem s est n todos muertos a los pies de (T/N). (T/N) segu a en esa forma monstruosa.

Issei: '' Gracias (T/N)! Tambi n ustedes chicos! Si salgo viva de esta prometanme que me llamar n Issei!'' Digo con algunas l grimas en mis ojos

P.D.V. (T/N):

Issei: '' Gracias (T/N)! Tambi n ustedes chicos! Si salgo viva de esta prometanme que me llamar n Issei!'' Digo con algunas l grimas en mis ojos

(T/N): '' A que vino eso?'' Me pregunto en voz alta.

Kiba: ''Supongo que se puso sentimental''

Koneko solo asiente con la cabeza.

Raynare: '' Maldito demonio basura! El vampiro es mejor de lo que hab a pensado, pero eso no me detendr '' Raynare chasquea los dedos, y aparecen como 100 sacerdotes m s.

(T/N): ''Ni aunque tengas mil sacerdotes me ganar s. Kiba, Koneko, Est n listos para pelear?''

Kiba y Koneko: '' Si!''

P.D.V. Issei:

Hab a recostado a Asia en una de las bancas de la iglesia...

Issei: ''Resiste Asia, en cuanto salgamos de aqu ser s libre Podremos estar juntos por siempre! ...Podremos ser amigos por siempre...''

Asia: ''Estaba... Feliz de que hayamos sido amigos... aunque fue por poco tiempo'' Dice Asia con un tono cansado.

Issei: '' Qu est s diciendo? A n hay muchos lugares a los que quiero llevarte! Nunca haz ido al Karaoke Verdad? Despu s al parque de diversiones, y al boliche... Verdad?. Y las flores... Todav a tenemos que recoger muchas! Ves? Hay muchas cosas por hacer... Es cierto, tambi n tengo que presentarte a mis amigos, Matsuda y Motohama son un poco pervertidos, pero son buenos amigos... S que tambi n ser s su amiga!'' A estas alturas no pod a parar las l grimas que me sal an. '' Tendremos una fiesta todos juntos para celebrar tu llegada a Jap n! Actuaremos como unos idiotas, Est bien?'' Digo tratando de sonar lo m s alegre que puedo.

Asia: ''Desear a haber nacido en este pa s... Y asistir a la escuela contigo. Eso habr a sido tan genial'' Dice Asia apenas con los ojos abiertos.

Issei: '' Entonces vamos! Asiste conmigo a la escuela'' Asia pone su mano en mi mejilla.

Asia: ''Est s llorando por mi. Estoy tan feliz... De haber conocido a alguien como t ... Gracias'' Dice Asia con l grimas en los ojos.

La mano de Asia que estaba en mi mano cay al piso... Hab a muerto.

Issei: ''A...Sia... Porqu tuvo que ser ella?'' Agarro el cuerpo de Asia y lo sostengo en mis brazos. '' Porque tienes que morir? A pesar de que curaste a todos... Incluso curaste a un Demonio con tu coraz n tan amable!'' Ya no pod a controlarme, y empec a gritarle al vacio. '' Oye Dios! Est s ah ?! Te imploro que no me quites a esta chica! Por favor! Te lo ruego! No ha hecho nada malo... Solo quer a amigos! Me ignorar s solo porque ahora soy un Demonio? Ignorar s a esta chica s lo porque es amiga de un demonio? TE LO RUEGO DIOS!'' Grit lo m s fuerte que pod a.

?: '' Un Demonio le ruega a Dios en una iglesia?'' Dice una voz atr s de mi.

Cuando me doy vuelta veo que es Raynare que estaba sentada en un banco, tambi n se ve a que estaba l stimada.

Raynare: ''Que broma tan desagradable''

Issei: '' Raynare!'' Digo con odio.

Raynare: ''Mira esto'' Mostr su brazo izquierdo, estaba cubierto por un gran tajo. ''Cuando ven a hac a ac , el vampiro me atac . Pens que iba a perder el brazo'' De repente su mano derecha brill , cuando la luz se fue, se vio que era el anillo que Asia us para curar mis heridas. ''No importa cuantas heridas tenga, siempre podr curarme'' Y efectivamente se estaba curando, el tajo y la sangre que de ella sal an, empezaron a desaparecer hasta que ya no hab a herida alguna. ''Para los ngeles Ca dos que perdimos la bendici n de Dios, es un regalo fabuloso. Con esto, mi estatus de ngel Ca do se elevar . Aaah, Azazel-sama, Shimyaza-sama, ser su leal ayudante'' Dice mientras tiene las manos junta.

Issei: '' Crees que me importa? ngeles Ca dos y Demonios. Eso no ten a nada que ver con esta chica''

Raynare se levanta.

Raynare: '' ste es el destno de los que poseen un Artefacto Sagrado''

Issei: '' Me importa una mierda el destino! Ella debi haber tenido una vida pac fica!''

Raynare: ''Eso es imposible''

Issei: '' Porqu ?!''

Raynare: ''Los Artefactos Sagrados son odiados por los humanos. No importa que tan asombroso sea su poder, los humanos la despreciar n. Despu s de todo, la naturaleza del humano es la envidia, No?. Aunque es una l stima, es un poder asombroso''

Issei: '' Eso no importa! Yo... Soy amigo de Asia! Llegu tan lejos por ella, porque somos amigos!''

Raynare: ''Pero muri '' Empez a reirse. ''Esa chica est muerta No? No importa si trataste de protegerla o no. No pudiste protegerla ni antes... Ni ahora'' Dice con una sonrisa asesina.

Issei: ''Lo s ... Y no puedo perdonarme por eso... No puedo perdonarte ni a ti... Ni a mi. No puedo perdonar nada de esto! Devu lvemela!''

Empec a recordar lo que Buchou me dijo antes de venir a la iglesia.

Rias: ''El Artefacto Sagrado utiliza el poder de tu voluntad. Mientras m s fuerte sea, m s poder te dar ''

Issei: '' Devu lveme a mi Asia!'' Mi mano izquierda empez a brillar, y sali mi Artefacto Sagrado.

Artefacto: '' Dragon Booster!''

Me lanc a golpear a Raynare, pero ella lo esquiv f cilmente.

Raynare: '' No te lo hab a dicho? se poder no funcionar conmigo, mucho menos ahora que soy m s fuerte que antes''

Artefacto: '' Boost!''

Intent de nuevo golpear a la maldita, pero lo volvi a esquivar. Ella form dos lanzas de luz, y me las tir ... Cada una me atraves el muslo de una pierna. Intent quitarmelas, pero me empezaron a arder las manos.

Raynare: ''Je, para un Demonio, la luz es como veneno. En el momento que te toca, env a un dolor agudo a trav s de todo tu cuerpo, y es dolor es el m s intenso que un Demonio puede sentir. Sobre todo para ti, que solo eres un Demonio de bajo nivel''

Issei: '' Y eso qu ?'' Me quito ambas lanzas de luz. ''Estos est pidos rayos de luz... Comparados con el dolor de Asia!'' Empec a perder un poco el equilibrio por perder tanta sangre y por el dolor de la luz. Pero no me importaba. '' No son nada!''

Artefacto: '' Boost!''

Raynare: ''Parece que eres un demonio especial. Te felicito por llegar tan lejos a pesar de ser un demonio de tan bajo nivel''

Era demasiado, no pude seguir de pie, y me ca al suelo.

Issei: ''Mi poder...''

Raynare: ''Pero... Parece que ya llegaste a tu l mite. Cualquier otro Demonio de bajo nivel habr a muerto, parece que eres m s resistente de lo que pens ''

Issei: ''Supongo que... Dios no me ayudar ... Pero si soy un Demonio, deber a ped rselo a Sat n. Estoy seguro que existe... Sat n, soy un demonio, Verdad? Escuchar s mi petici n?''

Raynare: '' Que estupidez est s murmurando? El dolor te enloquecio?''

Issei: ''Te lo ruego'' Me trato de poner de pie. ''No necesito nada m s... As que dame el poder para destruir a esta maldita!'' Mis alas inconcientemente salieron. Pero solo estaba preocupado de hacer sufrir a la maldita que est en frente m o.

Raynare: '' Es imposible! Su sangre debi haber sido consumida por la luz Un Demonio de bajo nivel que puede soportar el da o de la luz? Tal Demonio no existe!'' Dice Raynare sin poder creer lo que est viendo.

Issei: ''Oh si, duele'' Digo mientras me acerco al ngel Ca do. ''Quema. Siento como mi cuerpo fuese a explotar'' Mis piernas estaban temblando. '' Pero el deseo de matarte me hace olvidar cualquier otra cosa!''

Artefacto: '' Explosion!'' Mi artefacto empez a cambiar, le salieron garras, y una luz verde eman de su cristal.

Raynare: '' Su poder est subiendo? En su condici n actual? Es imposible! Como pudo su Artefacto Sagrado...? Como puede ser que un simple Cr tico Doble...?!'' Raynare estaba asustada.

Ella form una lanza de luz y me la tir , pero la par con mi Artefacto Sagrado. Se dio media vuelte y empez a volar, pero yo me lanc atr s de ella y le agarr la mu eca.

Issei: '' No te dejar escapar!''

Raynare: '' Pero estoy en un nivel superior!''

Issei: '' Eres un ngel, as que vuela!'' Golpe a la maldita con mi Artefacto, mandandola por una de las ventanas de la iglesia. ''Eso fue por Asia''

Sent como me iba a caer, pero Kiba apareci de la nada y puso mi brazo en su hombro para que me apoye.

Kiba: ''Derrotaste a un ngel Ca do t solo Eh?''

Issei: ''Tardaste bastante, chico apuesto''

Kiba: ''Es que Buchou me dijo que no interfiera en tu batalla''

Issei: '' Buchou?''

Rias: ''Si. Porque ten a fe en que podr as derrotarla sin ayuda de nadie''

Rias estaba apoyada al lado de las escaleras.

Rias: ''Termin de hacer el recado, as que vine a ver que estaba pasando. Y entonces encontr a Yuuto, Koneko, y un monstruo peleando contra muchos sacerdotes''

Issei: '' Monstruo? Hablas de (T/N)? D nde est ?'' Digo mientras empiezo a mirar a los alrededores.

(T/N): ''Aqu '' Dice mientras sale de las sombras.

Issei: ''Oh, volviste a la normalidad'' Digo algo aliviado.

(T/N): ''Yo no necesit ayuda, pero Yuuto y Toujo si la necesitaban'' Dice con los brazos cruzados.

Kiba: ''De hecho si, (T/N) estaba como m quina sin parar con los sacerdotes, mientras m s peleaba, m s r pido los iba eliminando''

Rias: ''Tienes varios trucos bajo tu manga (T/N)''

(T/N): ''Hmm, y eso que fueron pocos''

Issei: ''Jaja. Me siento como un idiota por haberme preocupado por ustedes''

(T/N): ''Por la nica persona que hab a que preocuparse era por ti... Issei''

No pude evitar sonreir cuando (T/N) me llam por mi nombre.

De repente las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, y era Koneko quien tra a a Raynare arrastrandola por el piso.

Koneko: ''Buchou, traje lo que me pediste''

Koneko tira a Raynare a los pies de Rias.

Rias: ''Un gusto en conocerte, ngel Ca do Raynare. Soy Rias Gremory, Heredera del Clan Gremory''

Raynare: '' Eres hija del Clan Gremory?!'' Dice sorprendida.

Rias: ''Gusto en conocerte. Aunque estoy segura que no ser por mucho tiempo. Adem s'' Buchou abri su mano, y al hacerlo salieron plumas negras. ''Envi a volar a tus amigos que fueron a recibirme''

Issei: '' Los enviaste a volar?''

Kiba: ''Buchou es la Princesa Escarlata de la Ruina. Es una asesina''

Issei: '' Asesina? Parece que obtuve m s de lo que esperaba de mi ama''

(T/N): ''T Ama es mucho m s grande de lo que te imaginas Issei'' Dice (T/N) que le da su chaqueta a Koneko para que se tape.

Rias: ''Desde que atacaron a Issei, imaginamos que los ngeles Ca dos planeaban algo en la ciudad. Si no se hubiesen metido con nosotros los habr amos dejado en paz''

Issei: ''Buchou... Entonces hiciste esto por mi?''

Buchou se volte a verme, y se sorprendi al ver mi mano izquierda.

Rias: ''Issei... Ese Artefacto Sagrado''

Issei: ''Si, cambi de forma repentinamente''

Rias: ''Drag n rojo. Si. Ya veo. Eso fue lo que sucedi . ngel Ca do Raynare. El Artefacto Sagrado de Issei Hyoudou no es un simple Cr tico Doble''

Raynare: '' Qu ?'' Dice mientras sigue en el piso.

Rias: ''Puede incrementar los poderes de su portador de manera inmesurable durante diez segundos, hasta el punto de que incluso puede destruir a un Dios. Es uno de los trece Artefactos Longinus. El guante del Drag n Emperador Escarlata; Boosted Gear. No importa que tan poderoso sea, necesita tiempo para ganar poder, as que no es perfecta. Pudiste ganar porque tu oponente baj la guardia, y ahora desparecer s ngel Ca do''

?: ''Issei-kun''

Cuando miro a Raynare, veo que est vestida igual que cuando fuimos a la cita. Incluso cambi su voz a la de Yuuma.

Yuuma: ''Ay dame, quiz s hice todas esas cosas, pero al ser un ngel Ca do, no pod a hacer otra cosa''

Issei: ''Yuuma-chan'' Digo sin poder creer lo que est pasando.

Yuuma: '' Lo ves? Como prueba, nunca me deshice de esto!'' Levant la mano para mostrar el lazo que le hab a comprado en la cita. ''Lo recuerdas, Verdad? Me lo compraste''

Issei: '' Porque... Todav a lo tienes?'' Digo algo avergonzado.

Yuuma: '' No pude deshacerme de ella!''

Empec a acercarme a Yuuma-chan, al punto de que estaba mirandola hac a abajo.

Yuuma: ''Porque... T me la diste... Por favor s lvame! Issei-kun!''

Issei: '' Qu tan lejos llegar s...? Buchou, por favor'' Me doy media vuelta y empiezo a alejarme de Yuuma, no, Raynare.

Buchou empez a acercarse a Raynare.

(T/N): ''Espera''

Yo y Buchou miramos a (T/N).

(T/N): ''Rias, si me permites'' Empez a acercarse a Buchou

Rias: ''Claro, toda tuya''

Raynare estaba aterrada al ver a (T/N).

(T/N): ''No creo que quieran ver esto. Nos vemos en la sala'' Y con eso, (T/N) agarr del cuello a Raynare y la empez a arrastrar fuera de la iglesia.

Al rato se empezaron a escuchar gritos de ayuda a la distancia, pero dur poco tiempo. Me qued mirando al techo un rato, no sab a que hacer, aunque gan , Asia estaba muerta. De repente una esfera verde empez a caer del techo, era el Artefacto Sagrado de Asia, y Buchou lo agarr con sus manos.

Rias: ''Devolv mosle esto''

Issei: ''...Si''

Buchou me entreg los dos anillos, fui a la banca en la cual Asia estaba... Le puse ambos anillos en sus dos dedos del medio... Esta victoria se sent a vac a.

Issei: ''Buchou... Lo lamento mucho, fui muy rudo contigo... Y me salvaste la vida... Y yo... Asia... No pude salvarla!'' Las l grimas consiguieron salir de mis ojos otra vez, no pod a parar.

Rias: ''No te preocupes, todav a no tienes suficiente experiencia como Demonio, eso es todo. Nadie te culpa''

Issei: ''Pero... Pero... Yo...'' Segu llorando descontroladamente.

Rias: ''Quiz s sea demasiado tarde, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo'' Buchou sac algo de su bolsillo. '' Qu crees que es esto?''

Issei: ''Una pieza de ajedrez''

Un c rculo m gico se form atr s de Buchou, y de el sali Akeno.

Akeno: ''Es un Alfil para ser especificos''

Rias: ''La caracter stica de un alfil es seguir a su clan. Los poderes de esta chica pueden ser tiles''

Issei: ''Buchou... Acaso ir a...?''

Rias: ''Reencarnar a esta monja como Demonio''

(Seguimos con Issei)

Asia estaba en el piso con sus manos juntas, y atr s de ella hab a un c rculo m gico con el s mbolo del clan Gremory.

Rias: ''Yo, Rias Gremory, te ordeno por mi nombre, a ti, Asia Argento. Permite que tu alma descienda a la tierra una vez m s. Convi rtete en mi esclava''

El circulo empez a brillar m s que antes.

Rias: '' Como tu nueva ama, te conceder una nueva vida!''

La pieza que estaba en el pecho de Asia, entr en ella.

Issei: ''Buchou... Asia ya ha...?''

Rias: ''No hables''

Los anillos de Asia empezaron a brillar... Y lentamente Asia abri sus ojos.

Asia: '' Eh?'' Asia se sent

Issei: '' B-Buchou!'' Dije sin poder creerlo.

Rias: ''Solo la reviv por sus poderes curativos. El resto depende de ti, despu s de todo, eres su Sempai'' Rias se dio media vuelta y se empez a ir de la iglesia.

Asia: ''Issei-san, um... Yo''

Antes de que dijera algo m s me lanc a abrazarla.

Issei: ''V yamono de aqu , Asia''

P.D.V. 3ra Persona, la misma noche:

Rias estaba en la sala del club, estaba haciendo un poco de papeleo, cuando alguien entro a la sala.

(T/N): ''Parece que Issei est contento de haber recuperado a Asia'' Dices mientras te pones en frente del escritorio de Rias.

Rias: ''Si, aunque supongo que no viniste hasta aqu solo para hablar de eso'' Dice dejando de lado los papeles.

(T/N) la qued mirando sin decir nada.

Rias: '' (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''No. Asia a pesar de haber sido un ex-ciervo de la iglesia, s que te ser leal. Por cierto, D nde est ?''

Rias: ''Est durmiendo aqu en el club, hay algunas salas de invitados con camas en ellas, en la ma ana le encontrar un mejor lugar para que pueda vivir''

(T/N): ''Hmm...''

Rias: '' Qu est s pensando (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''Cuando mi Padre me envi a ayudarlos, no sab a que esperar, tampoco sab a que tan alto o bajo deb a tener mis expectativas. Despu s de todo, el Clan Gremory es uno de los m s poderosos del Inframundo, En que necesitar a ayuda la Heredera del Clan...? Al menos eso fue lo que pens antes de venir''

Rias: '' Y ahora? Que piensas de nosotros?'' Dice con curiosidad.

(T/N): ''Tienes buenas piezas, y le das honor al dicho de que los Gremory cuidan de sus piezas. Puede que hayan conflictos entre ustedes en el futuro, pero no creo que ninguno de tus esclavos te llegue a traicionar, o hagan algo para traer deshonrra a tu familia, si, incluyo a Asia''

Rias sonri al oir eso.

(T/N): ''Pero... No todo es color de rosas, a pesar de que tus piezas son leales, y buenas en batallas. Creo que no durar an nada si pelean solos''

Rias: '' C mo llegaste a esa conclusi n?''

(T/N): ''No quiero faltarte el respeto a ti, a tu Clan o a tus sirvientes. Pero me asombra un poco que no te hayas dado cuenta antes''

Rias: ''No te preocupes, s que no tienes esa intenci n. Pero cu ntame, A que te refieres cuando dices que no podr an ganar si pelean solos?''

(T/N): ''Kiba es un espadach n completo a mi parecer, tiene la destreza, agilidad, y habilidad que necesita para ser un oponente formidable... Pero no tiene la fuerza bruta ni la defensa para soportar ataques. Dir a que caer a relativamente f cil si pelea contra alguien que es m s r pido que l. Koneko a pesar de ser el tanque el equipo, no tiene la velocidad necesaria para esquivar ataques, por eso siempre los recibe de frente, y a la larga, simplemente perder ''

Rias claramente estaba preocupada, si alguien que apenas lleg pudo notar esos errores cr ticos, entonces algo no estaba bien.

(T/N): ''Akeno es alguien que tiene mucho talento, aunque puedo notar que no tiene mucha fuerza f sica, pero eso no es importante para ella, es una hechicera nata, pero se est perdiendo''

Rias: '' Perdiendo?''

(T/N): ''Si. De que le sirve ser una prodigia en la magia si nunca entrena? Todos lo necesitan, incluso los que han perfeccionado sus t cnicas. Podr a decir lo mismo que t , Akeno y t dir a que est n a la par, pero ambas necesitan mejorar tanto como fuerza f sica, resistencia, y un mejor manejo de la magia''

Rias: ''Es algo... Impactante lo que dices de nosotros''

(T/N): ''Me lo imagino, pero te lo digo as de directo porque... Uh... Creo que me encari con tu Clan, Rias''

Rias se levant de su asiento y se puso en frente tuyo para abrazarte. Pero t no sab as como reaccionar, as que no te moviste.

Rias: ''Agradezco mucho tu preocupaci n ante mis sirvientes y mi Casa'' Rias rompi el abrazo. '' Y qu piensas de nuestras nuevas piezas?''

(T/N): ''Dir a que Asia tiene mucho potencial m gico, puede que me equivoque, pero no creo que le hayan ense ado el dominio de la magia en la iglesa, Verdad Asia?'' Volteas a la puerta.

Asia entr timidamente, estaba algo sonrojada.

Asia: ''H-hola jeje...''

(T/N): ''Como dec a, a pesar de que Asia tiene un potencial m gico enorme, no creo que ni siquiera sepa lo b sico de la magia, estar a bien que alguien que ya domina la magia le ense e lo b sico a Asia''

Los tres se hab an sentado en los sillones, Asia al lado de Rias, y tu en frente de ellas.

(T/N): ''Y por ltimo est Hyoudou... Bueno, es un debilucho, no sabe pelear, tampoco sabe usar la magia, y si no hubiera sido por Asia, no creo que su Artefacto Sagrado habr a subido de ''nivel'' por as decirlo''

Asia: '' Entonces dices que potenci a Issei-san?''

(T/N): ''Si, fuiste de gran ayuda Argento'' Dices con una voz g ntil, pero con tu misma expresi n seria de siempre.

Asia: ''N-no, n-no hice mucho la verdad'' Dice avergonzada.

(T/N): ''Creo que deber as enfocarte m s en Hyoudou por el momento Rias, l es el que m s entrenamiento necesita''

Rias: ''Si, pienso lo mismo Podr a perdir tu ayuda con el entrenamiento de Issei?''

(T/N): ''Rias, estoy aqu para ayudarlos en todo lo que est a mi alcance, ning n favor ser ignorado si viene del Clan Gremory''

Ahora Rias estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Rias: ''Me alegra tener a alguien como t ayudandonos''

(T/N): ''De nada supongo. Hay algo m s de lo que quiero hablarte''

Rias: '' Y que ser a?''

(T/N): ''Lo nico que me han entregado tus sirvientes ha sido compa erismo y buenas vibras, y, me gustar a ser parte del Clan Gremory''

Rias: '' (T/N)! Me alegra mucho o r es-''

La detienes antes que termine su frase.

(T/N): ''Pero no ahora, por el momento seguir siendo un Demonio libre''

Rias: ''Ya veo, bueno, cuando est s listo me avisas, que con gusto te abrir las puertas de mi Clan''

(T/N): ''Gracias. Por cierto''

Rias: '' Si?''

(T/N): '' Vas a quedarte a dormir aqu con Asia?''

Rias: ''Si, prefiero no dejarla sola en el club''

Asia: ''No es necesario que se quede aqu Buchou Rias-sempai''

(T/N): ''Si tienes cosas que hacer, puedo quedarme yo''

Rias: '' Lo dices en serio?''

(T/N): ''Si''

Rias: ''Entonces tomar tu oferta, gracias (T/N). Nos vemos ma ana chicos''

Y con eso ella se levanta y se va en un circulo m gico... T y Asia quedan solos en la sala del club.

(T/N): ''No pens que se ir a tan r pido''

Asia: ''Esto...''

(T/N) la qued mirando, pero esta vez Asia no estaba tan nerviosa ni tampoco entr en p nico como la primera vez.

Asia: ''(T/N), e-eres sorpresivamente amable''

(T/N): ''Me lo han dicho un par de veces''

Asia: ''Me alegro mucho que alfin puedo estar con gente que me aprecia''

(T/N): ''Y eso que no llevas ni un d a en el Clan Gremory, y ya sabes lo que har an por uno de los suyos''

Asia: '' Te puedo hacer una pregunta?'' Dice mientras se sienta a tu lado.

(T/N): ''Adelante'' Dices mientras sirves una taza de t para cada uno.

Asia: '' Como conociste al Clan Gremory?''

(T/N): ''Mi Padre, T o, Abuelo y Bisabuelo tienen una larga historia juntos, podr a decirte que conozco a todos los del Clan Gremory, incluso conoc a a Rias antes de venir a ayudarlos'' Le entregas la taza de t a Asia.

Asia: '' E-eres hijo de Dr cula?''

(T/N): ''Si, Dr cula Vlad III, ese es mi viejo'' Dices mientras tomas una bocarada de t .

Asia: ''Increible, nunca pens que mi vida fue salvada por Demonios tan grandes como t y Buchou Rias-sempai, Oh Dios, le doy gracias a- !'' Antes de que pudiera terminar su oraci n, le dio una jaqueca. '' Aaaah!''

(T/N): '' Que haces? Eres un Demonio ahora, si vas a rezarle a alguien, pues rezale a Satan s''

Asia: '' N-no puedo hacer eso! A pesar de que ahora soy un Demonio, le estoy muy agradecida a Dios por todo el cari o que me dio antes de ser expulsada, le estoy eternamente agradecida''

(T/N): ''Ya veo''

Asia: ''Em... Porque decidiste ayudar a Rias-sempai?'' Dice mientras agarra su taza de t .

Hubo un peque o silencio entre ustedes. Asia empez a intranquilizarse y ponerse nerviosa.

Asia: '' P-perd n! No deber a haer preguntas extra as!'' Dice mientras hace una reverencia.

(T/N): ''No es una pregunta extra a, si no que algo complicado de responder. Bueno, podr a decirse que soy como t ''

Asia: '' Como yo?''

(T/N): ''Si... Cuando Issei y tu tuvieron esa cita, los estuve siguiendo todo el rato''

Asia se sonroj al escuchar eso.

Asia: '' En serio? Incluso cuando apareci el ngel Ca do?''

(T/N): ''Si, apesar de que Hyoudou fue atravesado con una lanza de luz, no present que el enfrentamiento iba a escalar en violencia, por eso decid mirar. Esa pelea no era mia, yo no era el que ten a que derrotar a Raynare''

Asia: '' Entonces siempre estuviste pendiente de mi e Issei-san?''

(T/N): ''Si. Pero como dec a, cuando los segu , escuch tu historia. Como fuiste abandonada en la iglesia, como tus oraciones pod an curar a los dem s, y como eso te hac a feliz... Pero estabas sola en el mundo, no ten as amigos... Bueno, yo tampoco tengo amigos... Si, mis Padres estar an conmigo aunque no quiera y todo eso, pero a veces pasaban meses enteros estando afuera, y los mayordomos de la casa siempre estaban ocupados. Una vez tuve una amiga, con ella jugaba y hac a estupideces todo el tiempo, pero un d a desapareci para nunca m s volver, supongo que eso me dej un peque o trauma, por eso soy alguien distante, no me relaciono mucho con la gente, incluso los podr a herir sin darme cuenta, haciendo que se alejen. Mam y Pap se dieron cuenta de eso, y trataron de introducirme a gente nueva, podr a decirse que hac a amistad con gente adulta que con los que ten an mi edad. Usualmente sal a de la casa ya que me aburr a mucho el estar ah sin hacer nada, as que me iba de caza. Aprend muchas cosas al estar solo, pero podr a decirse que tambi n perd algunas, como por ejemplo; la empat a. Pero bueno, quer a volver a relacionarme con gente de mi edad, tener a algo o alguien que sea un verdadero amigo, no solo alguien que me quiere por mi nombre y mi sangre, si no que alguien que no le importe nada de eso y que quiera hablar conmigo de temas triviales e incoherentes... Supongo que sueno algo infantil ahora, No?'' Cuando miraste a Asia ves que ten a l grimas en los ojos, a lo que te sorprendiste un poco. '' Est s bien? Te duele algo?''

Asia: ''No, no es nada. Me emocion la historia que me contaste... La verdad no s que decir''

(T/N): ''No tienes que decir nada. Supongo que quer a desahogarme con alguien''

Asia: ''En ese caso'' Agarr tu mano izquierda con sus dos manos. ''Te agradezco mucho la confianza que me has dado, har lo posible para que esa confianza no sea deshonrrada''

(T/N): ''Lo nico que tienes que hacer para que no me decepciones, es cuidar del equipo, sobre todo a Hyo-, uh, Issei, es el que m s necesita ayuda''

Asia: '' SI! Prometo ayudar a todos sobre todo a Issei-san''

(T/N): ''Hmm... Es algo tarde, deber as ir a dormir Asia, ma ana el d a empieza temprano''

Asia: ''A-ah, es verdad'' Se levanta del sill n. ''Agradezco el tiempo que tuvimos, la charla y el que me cuides esta noche. Hasta ma ana'' Dice haciendo una reverencia.

(T/N): ''No hay de que, nos vemos en la ma ana''

Y con eso Asia se va a su habitaci n...

Hab an pasado unos minutos y tu estabas ah sentado, mirando al techo.

(T/N): ''Cambi de opini n. Rias, puedes salir de tu escondite, no te puedes ocultar de mi''

Unos segundos pasaron, y Rias entr a la sala del club.

Rias: ''Debo decir que tu historia fue algo... Sorprendente y emotiva'' Dice con una sonrisa c lida.

Miras a Rias sin decir nada, hasta que se sienta a tu lado.

(T/N): ''Rias Gremory, me gustar a ser parte de tu familia''

Rias: '' (T/N)! Eso significa...?''

(T/N): ''Si, ya no me interesa ser un Demonio libre, tu familia necesita ayuda, y yo estoy aqu para servir. Si es que quieres, Rias''

Rias: ''Estar a m s que honrada de tener a alguien tan fuerte como tu en mi familia (T/N)''

(T/N): '' Empezar s ahora con el ritual?''

Rias: ''Lo siento, Podr as esperar hasta la ma ana?''

(T/N): ''No tengo problemas''

Rias: ''Ahora si'' Form un circulo m gico abajo de ella. ''Nos vemos en la ma ana (T/N)''

(T/N): ''Nos vemos, Buchou''

Rias sonrie, y se va en el circulo m gico. T te quedas mirando el techo.

(T/N): ''Parece que he logrado lo que quer as, Padre. Espero poder estar a la altura para que su confianza no sea mal dirigida'' Y con eso te acuestas en el sill n, dejas tu gorra en la mesa que hab a, y cierras los ojos.

P.D.V. (T/N):

Empiezo a sentir voces a mis alrededores, y tambi n sent como mi cabeza reposaba en algo bastante suave, as que puse mi mano detr s de mi cabeza para tocar en que estaba reposando, no me acuerdo de haber puesto una almohada. Cuando toqu lo que sea que estaba abajo de mi cabeza, escuch un peque o gemido.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, tan temprano y con tantas energ as (T/N)~''

Al abrir mis ojos, veo que estoy reposando en el regazo de Akeno, me acomodo para mirarla a la cara.

(T/N): ''Buen d a Akeno'' Digo con un bostezo.

Akeno: ''Buenos d as (T/N)-kun, Dormiste bien?'' Dice con los ojos cerrados y su t pica sonrisa.

(T/N): ''Si. Tus piernas son las mejores almohadas que he usado'' Digo cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Akeno: ''Ara ara~''

Rias: '' Ya terminaron de coquetear?''

Al escuchar a Rias abro los ojos, y veo que est n todos los los miembros del club presentes. Me levanto del regazo de Akeno.

(T/N): '' Ya es hora de hacer contratos?''

Rias: ''No, es una fiesta de bienvenida para nuestros nuevos integrantes''

Issei: '' Nuevos? Pens que solo Asia se un a a nosotros''

Rias: ''Si, Asia y (T/N) son los nuevos integrantes''

Cuando Rias dijo mi nombre, todos se sorprendieron a excepci n de Rias y Akeno.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, No es genial (T/N)?'' Me felicit .

Asia: '' Ser un gusto trabajar a tu lado (T/N)!'' Dijo con su voz tan energica.

Kiba: ''Enhorabuena (T/N), estaremos codo a codo defendiendo a Rias-sempai'' Dijo poniendo su mano para un apret n, a lo que yo le di un apret n de manos.

Koneko: ''Estar a tu cuidado, (T/N)-sempai'' Dijo con su voz monotona.

Issei: '' Desde cuando eres una pieza (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''Desde ayer'' Digo mientras pongo mi cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Akeno. ''Que c moda eres Akeno''

Akeno: ''No sab a que eras tan directo (T/N)~''

(T/N): '' Y cuando har s el ritual para hacerme una pieza de tu casa Rias?'' Le pregunto a Rias mientras todav a estoy en el hombro de Akeno, aaah, que c moda es.

Rias: ''Ya lo hice''

Abr mis ojos y veo a Rias.

(T/N): '' Cuando?'' Pregunto con curiosidad.

Rias: ''Hoy cuando estabas durmiendo, no quer a molestarte as que lo hice mientras dorm as''

(T/N): '' Que pieza me hiciste?''

Rias: ''Un pe n''

(T/N): ''Ya veo'' Digo cerrando los ojos de nuevo, y acomodandome en el hombro de Akeno.

Issei: '' Un pe n? Pens que lo ibas hacer una torre o un caballero... Entonces yo y (T/N) somos iguales?''

(T/N): ''No. Alguien como t no podr a compararse a mi, Hyoudou'' Le respondo r pido a Issei.

Issei: '' HUH?! A que te refieres con eso?'' Dice gritando

(T/N): ''No puedes comparar a una serpiente con un drag n, aunque pareces m s un gusano''

Issei: '' Acaso quieres pelear (T/N)?!''

(T/N): '' Acaso me est s desafiando?'' Dije mientras me levant para estar al nivel de Issei.

Issei: ''Eh, pensandolo bien...'' Dijo retrocediendo un poco.

Me puse en el hombro de Akeno otra vez, y escuch como los dem s miembros estaban riendose.

Issei: ''Un momento... No que yo hab a tomado los 8 peones que ten as Buchou?'' Dijo Issei intrigado.

Rias: ''Si, pero tir de un par de hilos para sacarte un pe n, Issei''

Issei: '' Un pe n? Eso significa...? Que (T/N) es m s d bil que yo JAJAJA!'' Issei se puso a reir como loco.

Cuando escuch eso, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y me puse adelante de Issei.

(T/N): ''Ser mejor que corras Hyoudou''

Issei: '' Porqu-?'' Cuando Issei me vio, vio que ten a una mirada asesina. A lo que sali corriedo por su vida.

(T/N): ''No te escapar s tan f cil de mi Hyoudou'' Empec a correr para golpearlo.

Me acercaba r pidamente a Issei, y escuchaba como l estaba pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Pero ni Sat n lo podr salvar de esta...

(Extra)

Segu a apoyado en el hombro de Akeno, no quer a moverme. Los dem s miembros se hab an ido a hacer sus cosas creo, solo estaba yo y Akeno en la sala del club.

Akeno: ''(T/N), Cuanto tiempo piensas dormir? Pareces un ni o'' Dice bromeando.

(T/N): '' Te molesta?'' Pregunto tan serio como siempre.

Akeno: ''No dije eso, es solo que, no es justo que solo t disfrutes estando as ''

(T/N): ''Ya veo'' Me levant del hombro de Akeno, y puse delicadamente su cabeza en mi hombro. '' Ahora si?''

Akeno: ''Si. Ahora entiedo porque no quer as salirte de mi hombro''

Puse mi cabeza sobre la de ella.

(T/N): ''Podr a estar as todo el d a'' A pesar de no verla, pude sentir como la cara de Akeno empez a calentarse. As que puse mi mano en su mejilla y empec a acariciarla. '' Est s bien Akeno?''

Akeno: ''Si, no te preocupes por mi. Me siento fantastica''

Y con eso, nos quedamos ah ... El tiempo pasaba muy lento estando as , pareci como si hubiesemos estados horas sentados en el sill n...

(T/N): ''* Qui n dir a que usar a alguien como almohada se sentir a tan c modo?*''

Otro cap tulo terminado, Que est pasando con Akeno y (T/N)? Ser que (T/N) podr ser una pieza cr tica para Rias? Ser que (T/N) es denso y no se entera de lo que est pasando? averig enlo en el pr ximo cap tulo, de Dragon Ball-... Uh... En el pr ximo cap tulo de este libro, nos vemos.

Doctor C.  



	4. Capítulo 4: Conociendo más la sociedad

Antes que nada, voy a deshacerme de los honorificos, porque me da flojera escribirlos, y creo que le puede quitar seriedad a la serie. Bueno era eso, 10/4

P.D.V. 3ra Persona:

Issei hab a entrado a la sala y para su sorpresa (Y felicidad), encontr unos sotenes colgados a la mitad de la habitaci n. E hizo lo m s l gico que pens , los sac de la cuerda y empez a mirarlos.

Issei: '' Podr ser esto? Un sujetador de pechos?!''

Issei escuch como alguien estaba tarareando una melod a, y se dio cuenta que era Asia que estaba en la ducha del club.

Issei: '' Ser que este sujetador es de Asia?''

Isse es golpeado con una langosta por Koneko.

Koneko: ''Issei, eso es un delito''

Asia abri la cortina de la ducha.

Asia: '' Issei?''

Koneko: ''El robo de ropa interior es un crimen'' Dice con su misma voz monotona de siempre.

(T/N): ''Tan temprano y ya andas de pervertido'' Dijo apareciendo de la nada.

(T/N) se sent en uno de los sillones con los brazos cruzados, y se qued ah sin hacer nada. Koneko se sent al lado de l. Koneko se sent al lado tuyo, y te ofreci un poco de lo que estabas comiendo. Tu lo aceptas, y empiezas a olerlo.

Koneko: '' Acaso eres un perro?'' Dijo con su voz monotona, pero levantando una ceja.

(T/N): ''Quiz s. Que es esto?'' Dices con clara intriga.

Koneko: ''Galleta de chocolate''

(T/N): ''Hmm... Me acuerdo que mi Padre le daba esto a mi Madre cuando hac a una buena acci n'' Dices mientras procedes a comerte la galleta. ''Hmm... Es muy dulce, pero tiene buen sabor, gracias Koneko''

Dice (T/N) mientras le muestra un poco de afecto a Koneko. (T/N) empez a acariciar la cabeza de Koneko, a lo que ella se sonroj , pero no lo detuvo.

Issei: '' Ooh! Puedo acariciarte tambi n?''

Koneko: ''Int ntalo y te cortar el brazo'' Dijo amenaz ndolo.

Issei retrocedi al escuchar eso. Asia estaba vestida con su atuendo de monja, menos la capucha. Kiba y Rias entraron a la sala. Kiba se sent al frente de nosotros y al lado de Asia, Rias se sent en su puesto.

Kiba: ''Hola'' Dijo con su sonrisa de siempre. ''Oye Koneko Quieres jugar ajedrez?''

Koneko solo asinti , y empezaron con su juego, t y Asia estaban viendo como jugaban. Despu s de un rato empezaste a escuchar lo que Rias le dec a a Issei.

Rias: ''Creo que ser a bueno que empieces a hacer ejercicios matutinos''

Issei: '' Ejercicios matutinos?''

Rias: ''Si, lo aprend en la pelea de la otra vez contra los ngeles Ca dos. Es necesario para que ganes m s fuerza fis ca''

Issei: ''De acuerdo''

Rias: ''Vendr s todas las ma anas a las 5''

Issei: '' 5 am? Entendido''

(T/N): ''Pens que te quejar as del horario Issei''

Issei volti a verte.

Issei: '' Ja! Eso no es nada (T/N)! Si hago ejercicios todos los d as, estar a un paso m s cerca de convertirme en el Rey Demonio del Harem'' Dice con orgullo.

(T/N): ''Oye Koneko'' Ella volti a verte. ''Pasame una de las piezas que derrotaste de Kiba''

Ella te entreg un pe n, y t se lo lanzaste en la frente a Issei. l empez a gritar del dolor.

Issei: '' AAaaah! A QUE VINO ESO?!'' Dijo mientras se agarra la frente con una mano.

(T/N): ''As aprender s a dejar de ser tan pervertido''

Koneko te dio un pulgar arriba en se al de aprovaci n.

Issei: ''B-bueno, ir a repartir volantes'' E Issei se fue por la puerta, con la mano en la frente tratando de tranquilizar el dolor.

Rias: ''Divi rtete''

Te tiraste para atr s en el sill n, y cerraste los ojos para que nadie te moleste.

(T/N): ''*No ha pasado ni 1 semana desde que dej que mi lujuria de sangre se desatara... Pero me siento algo incontrolable, siento que algo dentro de mi quiere liberarse y explotar. Ser que es-?*

Rias: ''(T/N)'' Dijo Rias sac ndote de tus pensamientos.

(T/N): '' Hm?''

Rias: '' Podr as venir ma ana en la ma ana para ayudar a Issei con su entrenamiento?''

(T/N): '' Est s segura? Puede que mi entrenamiento lo mate''

Rias: ''Trata de no ser tan duro con l''

(T/N): ''No lo prometo. Entonces que venga Asia, as lo podr curar si le pasa algo'' Dice (T/N) con un tono medio s dico.

Asia: ''Si, me gustar a ayudar a Issei en todo lo que pueda'' Dice con las manos juntas.

De repente (T/N) se levant y empez a caminar a la puerta para irse.

(T/N): ''Me tengo que ir, nos vemos ma ana''

Los dem s miembros se despidieron, pero ninguno se dio cuenta que (T/N) se estaba sujetando la mano izquierda con algo de desconforme en su rostro.

(Al d a siguiente)

Issei estaba trotando por el parque mientras Rias estaba en bici detr s de l.

Rias: '' Vamos Issei! Si quieres protegerme tendr s que volverte m s fuerte''

Issei: '' SI, me convertir en el Rey del Harem!''

Ambos se detuvieron en el parque y Rias estaba ayudando a Issei a estirarse mientras le explicaba una que otra cosa de las fuerzas de los Demonios. Despu s de eso, Issei empez a hacer lagartijas mientras Rias estaba sentada en su espalda. Issei obviamente ten a sus mente corriendo a mil por hora, Rias se dio cuenta de eso y le dio una nalgada a lo que Issei perdi el equilibrio y cay al piso.

Rias: ''Tengo la sensaci n de que est s pensando algo indecente'' Dice Rias con una pizca de sonrojo.

(T/N): '' Tan temprano y ya andas de pervertido?''

Rias e Issei se voltearon a verte, Rias sonri al verte, pero Issei se sorprendi un poco. Estabas con ropa deportiva, pero con un gorro de jardinero para taparte del Sol.

Issei: '' Que haces aqu (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''Rias me pidi si pod a ayudar a un idiota a entrenar, por eso estoy aqu ''

Issei: '' Buchou?''

Rias: ''Si, estoy segura que (T/N) podr ayudarte a mejorar, despu s de todo, es un Demonio muy fuerte''

(T/N): ''Eso si, no esperes que el camino sea f cil Hyoudou''

Issei: ''Si, no espero que sea f cil, pero no me rendir ''

(T/N): ''As se habla. Si quieres proteger a Rias tendr s que sobrepasar todos tus l mites''

Issei: '' Si! Estoy listo para seguir!''

Rias obvserv como Issei estaba de nuevo con energ as, parece que fue buena idea el haberte llamado.

Rias: ''Nuestra otra invitada ya debe estar por llegar'' Dice mientras ve a todos lados para ver si Asia ya lleg .

Asia: '' Issei! Buchou! (T/N)!'' Dice Asia mientras corre hac a ustedes con una canasta en su mu eca.

Asia se tropez mientras corr a, y cay de cara al piso. Issei fue a ayudarla, pero t y Rias se quedaron ah sin moverse.

Issei: '' Est s bien Asia?'' Dice mientras la ayuda a levantarse del piso.

Asia: ''Si, no te preocupes, soy algo torpe a veces''

Asia e Issei se sentaron en una banca, Asia le ofreci un poco de t verde a Issei, a lo que l acept .

(T/N): '' Y a nosotros no nos vas a ofrecer nada?'' Dices enojado.

Asia: ''L-Lo s-siento, Q-quieren un poco de t ?''

(T/N): ''No, ya beb algo antes de venir''

Asia: '' Entonces porque me dijiste eso?!''

(T/N): ''Es de mala educaci n no compartir con todos''

Asia solo infl un poco sus mejillas, parec a una ni a enojada.

Issei: ''Por cierto Buchou, Porque vino Asia?''

Rias estaba mirando a la nada, no escuch la pregunta de Issei, pareciera que estaba en otro lado.

Issei: '' Buchou?''

Rias: ''A-ah, perd n. Asia est aqu para que ayude a curar cualquier dolor que sientas en el entrenamiento''

Issei: '' Pues que clase de entrenamiento me har s?'' Dice mientras bebe de su t .

Rias: ''Ya termin con mi entrenamiento, ahora le toca a (T/N) que te entrene''

T te quedas mirandolo hac a abajo, con la luz del sol parece que tuvieras ganas de matarlo.

(T/N): ''Esto ser interesante por as decirlo. Preparate Hyoudou''

(Peque o salto en el tiempo hasta las 7 de la ma ana)

Issei estaba tirado en el piso, tieso como un gato muerto.

Asia: '' Est s bien Issei?''

Issei no dijo nada.

Rias: '' No crees que te sobrepasaste un poco?''

T solo te encojes de hombros.

Asia empez a curar uno que otro corte que Issei ten a en el rostro. Tambi n curo algunos moretones de sus piernas, brazos y torso.

(T/N): '' Ya te rindes Hyoudou?''

Issei: ''Este ejercicio fue brutal para el primer d a, No crees?''

(T/N): ''Tsk, entonces no podr s defender a Rias con ese espiritu''

(T/N) se dio media vuelta y empez a irse del lugar. Issei se levant de golpe, parece que no le import que su cuerpo estaba al l mite.

Issei: '' Espera (T/N)!''

Te detienes, y volteas la cabeza para ver a Issei.

(T/N): '' Qu ?''

Issei: ''No dije que me rend , Me convertir en el Demonio Rey del Harem!'' Dice gritando a todo pulm n.

Rias: ''Bien, ahora que terminamos el entrenamiento por el d a. Vamos''

Issei: '' A d nde vamos Buchou?'' Dice mientras se vuelve a caer al piso.

Rias: ''A tu casa''

Issei qued sorprendido, pero no se pod a mover por el cansancio.

(T/N): ''Vamos Issei, yo te llevar a tu casa''

Y con eso, tomas a Issei estilo nupcial, y se van los 4 a la casa de Issei.

(En la casa de Issei)

Estaban los 4 (Issei segu a en tus brazos) en la casa de Issei, y hab an unas cajas en el jard n de la casa.

Issei: '' Que est pasando aqu ? Y esas cajas de qui n son?''

Asia: ''Son mis pertenencias''

Issei: '' Eh?''

Asia: ''Fue un conveniente inesperado''

Issei: '' Eh? Tus pertenencias? Espera que... Qu ?''

(T/N): '' Que no ves que va a vivir contigo desde ahora?''

Issei: '' Buchou?''

Rias: ''Es correcto. A partir de hoy, Asia vivir contigo''

Issei: '' Qu ?!''

Asia: ''Espero con inter s una experiencia de conviviencia'' Dice mientras hace una reverencia.

Rias: ''Cuando le pregunt donde quer a vivir, dijo: La casa de Issei''

Issei: ''P-pero esto no puede surgir de la nada, Que dir n mis Padres?''

(T/N) solt a Issei de sus brazos, y este cay al piso.

(T/N): ''No s porque te quejas tanto Issei, No que quer as ser el Rey del Harem?''

Issei se queda en el piso sin saber que hacer.

(Dentro de la casa de Issei)

Issei, Rias y Asia estaban sentados en el mismo sill n, los Padres de Issei estaban sentado en 2 sillones diferentes adelante de ello, y t estabas apoyado en una pared. Estaban atontados, no pod an creerlo.

Padre de Issei: '' D-Dijiste que tu nombre es Asia?''

Asia: ''Si, Pap ''

(T/N): ''*Que directa*''

Padre de Issei: ''P-Pero tal vez una casa diferente podr a ser m s adecuada para una estudiante de intercambio''

Asia sacudi su cabeza.

Asia: ''No. Issei fue mi salvador''

Padre de Issei: '' Salvador?''

Asia: ''Si. l me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegu a Jap n. As que, sab a que iba a estar a gusto, siempre y cuando me encuentre bajo el mismo techo que Issei. Pero si es imposible, entonces me puedo ir a otro lugar''

Madre de Issei: ''No vamos a decir que no. Adem s, tenemos una habitaci n libre. Es solo que...''

Padre de Issei: ''Debes saber que tenemos un hijo con una vida inusualmente l vida aqu ''

Madre de Issei: ''Si si, si que la tiene''

Issei: '' Esa no es manera de hablar de tu hijo que est justo delante de ustedes!'' Dice tratando de defenderse.

(T/N) se puso su mano en la boca, como si estuviera conteniendo algo, solo Asia se dio cuenta de eso.

Rias: '' Y si incluyen la ense anza de como ser una buena esposa japonesa?'' Dice sonriendole a los Padres de Issei.

Los Padres de Issei e Issei: '' E-Esposa?!''

Los Padres se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a llorar de alegria.

Padre de Issei: '' Querida! Nunca pens que habr a una chica lo suficientemente tonta como para casarse con nuestro hijo!''

Issei: '' HUH?!''

Madre de Issei: '' En serio!? Yo tambi n lo cre a! Y pensar que a ella realmente le gusta nuestro hijo indigno!''

Issei: '' Oigan detenganse!''

Asia: ''Pap , Mam , Issei no tiene nada de indigno'' Dice tratando de defender a Issei.

Los Padres quedaron m s felices con esa respuesta.

Madre de Issei: '' Que chica tan maravillosa!''

El Padre le asiente a la Madre.

Padre: '' Si, nos encantar a tener a Asia bajo nuestro techo! No no no! Tomaremos a Asia para que est con nosotros!''

(T/N): ''*La familia Hyoudou si que es interesante*''

Rias: '' Muchas gracias Pap , Mam ! Entonces est decidido''

Issei: ''Uh, dejeme decirle que ense arle a alguien el como ser una mujer y una esposa son cosas completamente diferente''

Rias se puso algo triste al escuchar eso.

Rias: '' Una esposa, eh?''

Padre de Issei: ''Me gustar a saber una cosa m s''

Rias sali del trance en el que estaba.

Rias: '' Si?''

Padre de Issei: '' Qui n es esa persona?'' Dice ap ntandote a ti.

T te quedas mirado a los dos adultos con cara seria sin decir nada. Parece que el Padre se puso algo nervioso.

Padre de Issei: ''U-uh c-''

(T/N): ''Issei y yo estamos en la misma clase y club'' Dices con el mismo tono de siempre.

Madre de Issei: '' Eres amigo de Issei?''

(T/N): ''Amigo es una palabra muy fuerte, sobretodo con este idiota. Digamos que somos conocidos''

Issei: '' O-oye maldito!''

Madre de Issei: ''Si, me lo supon a. Issei solo tiene a esos otros 2 pervertidos como amigos. Y tu pareces alguien decente como para ser amigo de Issei''

Issei solo se encog o de hombros y se qued mirando al piso, sus Padres le tienen muy poca confianza.

(T/N): ''Estaba bromeando, si somos amigos''

Issei levant la cabeza y se sorprendi al escuchar eso.

Padre y Madre de Issei: ''Oh, entonces lleva a nuestro hijo por el buen camino''

(T/N): ''Aprender por las buenas o las malas''

Issei empez a sudar.

Despu s de haber movido todas las pertenencias de Asia a su nueva habitaci n (Excepto Rias, dijo que ten a que hacer algo y se fue), los 3 est n de camino a la escuela.

(T/N): ''Ese uniforme te queda bien Asia''

Issei: '' Verdad que si?'' Dice muy emocionado.

Asia: ''Gracias, estoy muy nerviosa, es mi primer d a y no s que hacer''

(T/N): ''No tienes que hacer nada, solo te presentar s adelante de la clase. Di t nombre, lo que te gusta o algo as ''

Asia: ''Si. Estoy muy aliviada de est en la misma clase que ustedes''

Issei: ''Si, nosotros somos tus amigos Verdad (T/N)?''

Asia e Issei te miran.

(T/N): ''Si, somos tus amigos''

Issei sonr e mostrando los dientes, pero Asia estaba feliz de que hayas dicho eso. Estaban cerca de la escuela.

(T/N): ''Yo me adelantar , tengo que hacer algo antes de ir a clases. Lleva a Asia a la Sala Hyoudou, nos vemos ah ''

Y con eso, te fueste corriendo a la escuela.

Issei: ''Nos vemos despu s''

Asia: ''Nos vemos en la sala (T/N)''

P.D.V. (T/N):

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para ir al ltimo piso de la academia.

(T/N): ''*Supongo que he aplazado harto conocer a esta persona, mejor hacerlo ahora que tengo tiempo antes de entrar a clases*'' Pienso mientras camino con las manos en los bolsillos.

Al llegar a las ltimas escaleras, veo que hay una mujer con pelo negro largo, ojos de color dorado, y usa lentes.

(T/N): ''Disculpa''

La tipa me miro y pude notar como sus ojos se abrieron un poco.

(T/N): '' Sabes d nde est la sala del Consejo estudiantil?''

?: ''Si, acompa ame''

Y sin m s, empec a seguir a esta tipa.

(T/N): ''*Hmm... Ahora que la veo bien, si no me equivoco, ella es Tsubaki Shinra. A simple vista puedo sentir que ella es alguien en quien puedes confiar, tambi n puedo sentir su poder demoniaco. Me dieron ganas de tener una batalla contra ella*''

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando Tsubaki habl .

Tsubaki: ''Hemos llegado''

Llegamos a unas puertas que son m s grandes que las de las salas. Tsubaki golpea un par de veces y alguien responde al otro lado de las puertas.

?: ''Pase''

Los 2 entramos, y yo cierro las puertas atr s de nosotros.

?: ''Buen d a Tsubaki'' La tipa me vio con cara de curiosidad. '' Qui n es esta persona?''

Observando bien el rea, veo que est llena de Demonios, algunos son algo fuertes, otros no tanto.

(T/N): ''*Tengo que cuidar lo que digo, puede que sea fuerte, pero no s si pueda contra todos ellos a la vez*''

Tsubaki: ''Es un estudiante que quer a venir aqu ''

?: '' Oh? Hay algo que quieras decirme?''

Tsubaki se puso atr s de ella, mientras yo me acercaba a su escritorio, y pod a sentir como las dem s personas se estaban preparando para atacarme.

(T/N): ''Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Sona Sitri, Heredera del Clan Sitri''

Sona se sorprendi al escucharme decir eso, sent como los dem s miembros empezaron a acercarse, pero Sona los detuvo.

Sona: '' Se puede saber qui n eres?'' Dice calmada pero con un tono amenazador.

(T/N): ''Es un gusto, mi nombre es (T/N) D. Vlad V'' Digo mientras hago una peque a reverencia.

Todos los miembros del Consejo se sorprendieron un poco, incluso Sona.

Sona: '' E-Entonces eres hijo de Dr cula?''

(T/N): ''Si'' Digo sin importancia.

Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Sona, estaba m s calmada.

Sona: ''Incre ble, Necesitas algo de mi?''

(T/N): ''No. Solo vengo a saludarlos, espero que nos llevemos bien'' Digo mientras extiendo mi mano.

Sona: ''Si, espero que nos llevemos bien tambi n'' Dice mientras apreta mi mano. ''Hay algo que quiero preguntarte''

(T/N): '' Que es?'' Digo mientras suelto su mano.

Sona: '' Te gustar a ser parte del Clan Sitri?''

(T/N): ''No'' Digo r pidamente. ''Ya soy parte del Clan Gremory''

Sona deja salir un peque o suspiro.

Sona: ''Esperaba que no dijeras eso''

(T/N): ''Perd n, pero ellos agarraron mi inter s''

Sona: '' Puedo preguntar porqu ?''

(T/N): ''M s que nada, fue por una petici n de mi Padre''

Sona: '' De Dr cula?''

(T/N): ''Si. Me pidi que asistiera al Clan Gremory contra los ngeles Ca dos. Pero mientras pas el tiempo me dieron ganas de protegerlos a ellos''

Sona: ''Supongo que sabes que Rias y Akeno pueden defenderse solas'' A ade Sona.

(T/N): ''Si, pero sus dem s piezas. Necesitan alguien que les ense e a mejorar sus habilidades'' Sona sonr e un poco. ''Como sea, pueden contar conmigo si necesitan ayuda. Despu s de todo, El Clan Sitri y el Clan Vlad son compa eros, tengo que honrar el nombre de mi Clan'' Me doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar a la salida.

Sona: ''Ser un gusto contar con tu ayuda''

Y con eso, sal de la sala, y empec a dirigirme a clases.

(T/N): ''*Dos de los Clanes con la que mi familia se uni est n en esta escuela. Ser por eso que mi Padre me mand a esta escuela?*'' Pens mientras iba a mi sala.

P.D.V. 3ra Persona:

Ya era hora de clases, hab as llegado a tiempo, y te sentaste en tu puesto al lado de Issei. Entr el profesor y empez a hablar.

Profesor: ''Bueno clase, antes de empezar con la materia, hay una nueva estudiante hoy''

Issei: ''Espero que Asia no est tan nerviosa''

(T/N): ''Parece que l nico nervioso eres t Hyoudou''

Issei: ''N-no puedo evitarlo, ojal que se lleve bien con todos''

Profesor: ''Adelante''

La rubia abri la puerta, y pudieron escuchar como hab an algunos estudiante m s emocionado de lo que deber an estar.

Asia: ''Buenos d as, me llamo Asia Argento'' Dice mientras hace una reverencia. ''Todav a hay muchas de su pa s que no entiendo bien, as que pido disculpas de antemano''

En el seguno que Asia dej de hablar, todos los estudiantes dejaron salir un grito como si fueran cavernicolas.

Matsuda: '' Una rubia preciosa!'' Dice con el pu o en el aire.

Motohama: '' Busto: 82. Cintura: 50. Cadera: 82! Bien!'' Dice observando bien a Asia.

(T/N): ''* ...Era necesario eso ltimo?*''

Asia: ''Actualmente estoy residiendo el casa de Issei Hyoudou''

Todos los estudiantes a excepci n de (T/N) vieron con sorpresa, enojo y otro tipo de emociones a Issei. Matsuda y Motohama fueron un paso m s adelante, Motohama le hizo una llave mientras Matsuda lo agarro del cuello de su camisa roja mientras le gritaba.

Matsuda: '' Cu l es el significado de esto? Tu y esa hermosa rubia se encuentran bajo el mismo techo?''

Motohama: '' Porqu todo te sucede a ti?''

Issei: '' Ni siquiera fue mi decisi n!''

(T/N): ''* Acaso en lo nico que piensan el calvo y el 4 ojos son en pechos y traseros?*''

Asia empieza a ser rodeada de compa eras de curso, y entablan una conversaci n amistosa.

(T/N): ''*Sab a que Asia encajar a a la perfecci n*''

De repente las compa eras empezaron a decirle a Asia si su puerta ten a pestillo, que tuviera cuidado por si hay c maras ocultas en su pieza, y m s cosas as .

(T/N): ''*No las culpo por desconfiar de Hyoudou*''

Issei: ''Oi oi oi, No est n ayudando en nada!'' Le dice al grupo de chicas.

(T/N): ''Oye Asia'' Te levantas y vas al grupo de Asia. ''Toma'' Dices mientras sacas una peque a caja envuelta en un peque o mantel. ''Me di cuenta que hoy no tra as nada para comer, as que te hice algo''

Asia e Issei se sorprendieron un poco, pero las dem s estudiantes se sonrojaron.

Asia: '' Gracias (T/N)!'' Dice con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa.

Issei: '' Y para mi?''

(T/N): ''Pero si estabamos en tu casa idiota, le hubieras dicho a tu Madre o Padre que te hiciera algo''

Matsuda: '' Oi (T/N)! Apuesto a que quieres tener a la rubia para cumplir tus deseos sexuales!''

Motohama: '' No caeremos sin dar pelea!''

T solo giraste un poco la cabeza para mirarlos, y le diste una mirada asesina.

(T/N): '' Dijeron algo?''

Matsuda & Motohama: '' F-fue Issei!''

Issei: '' Huh?!''

?: ''Disculpe''

Volteas a ver al grupo, y ves que una compa era de pelo rosa est algo sonrojada.

(T/N): '' Como te llamas?'' Dices tratando de sonar amable.

?: ''K-Katase''

(T/N): ''*Claro, como olvidarme de esta chica, Katase* Que necesitas?'' Dices con una voz media gentil, pero con la misma mirada seria de siempre.

Katase: ''U-uh... E-esto...''

(T/N): ''*Parece que esta ni a necesita un poco de motivaci n*''

Le pones una mano en su mejilla, a lo que ella y las dem s se sonrojan.

Katase: '' (T-T-T-T-T/N)?''

Te acercas un poco a su cara.

(T/N): ''Puedes decirme lo que quieras'' Te acercas a su oido y le susurras. ''Har todas tus fantas as realidad~''

Y con eso, a Katase le sali un chorro de sangre de su nariz, y se desmay .

(T/N): ''*Las hormonas me est n pateando realmente fuerte ltimamente. Nunca me imagin coqueteando con alguien*'' Te diste la vuelta para sentarte en tu asiento, pero el calvo y el 4 ojos estaban arrodillados al frente tuyo.

Matsuda & Motohama: '' Por favor ense anos a como hacer eso!''

(T/N): ''Solo dejen de ser pervertidos, y puede que no mueran solos''

Los dos idiotas se pusieron a llorar ah mismo.

(T/N): ''*Ojal que el d a pase r pido...*''

(Fin de Clases)

Te estabas yendo a casa, cuando escuchas a alguien que te llama.

Asia: ''(T/N)''

(T/N): '' Hm?''

Volteas a ver, y ves que Asia est con el mismo grupo de la sala. Incluyendo a la pelirosa.

Asia: ''Katase aqu quiere decirte algo'' Dice apuntando a la Pelirosa.

(T/N): '' Si?'' Dices algo intrigado.

Katase: ''E-e-e-esto... T-t-te gusta-ar a...?

(T/N): '' Quieres caminar a casa juntos?''

Asia sonri , pero las dem s que estaban con ella ten an la cara tan roja como un tomate.

Katase: ''S-S-Si Me encantar a!''

Le pones tu brazo sobre su hombro, y la miras.

(T/N): ''Vamos entonces''

Estaban a punto de irse, pero Issei se acerca y se pone de rodilla frente de ustedes.

Issei: '' Ense ame a hacer eso!''

T solo lo agarras el cuello de la camisa y lo apartas del camino.

(T/N): ''Perd n por esa interrupci n se orita, sigamos''

Katase estaba hecho un desastre por sonrojar tanto.

Katase: ''S-Si'' Dice algo entusiasmada.

Todav a hab a algo de luz solar. T y Katase estaban caminando, y se encontraron un puesto de comida.

(T/N): '' Te gustar a comer algo? Yo invito''

Katase: ''N-No es necesario'' Dice mientras mueve las manos.

(T/N): ''Vamos, no seas tan modesta, escoge'' Dices insistiendo.

Katase: ''B-bueno. D-disculpe, me da una crepa'' Dice algo sonrojada.

Due o: ''En un momento joven''

(T/N): ''Y, Tienes algo que hacer despu s?''

Katase: ''N-no, solo me voy a mi casa a estudiar''

(T/N): '' No quieres ir a mi casa a estudiar?''

Al escuchar eso, la pelirosada se puso como tomate.

Katase: '' Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QU ?''

Due o: ''Que lindo es ser joven. Aqu tiene''

Katase tom su crepa y le agradeci al hombre, tu le pagaste y se fueron del lugar.

(T/N): '' Porqu est s tan tensa?'' Katase empez a tararear, no se pod a distinguir ninguna palabra. '' Te molesta mi presencia?''

Katase: ''N-no, no es eso'' Dice mirando al piso.

(T/N): '' Entonces?''

Katase no dijo nada, solo le dio un mordisco a su crepa. Hubo un poco de silencio entre ustedes, y Katase intentaba romperlo.

Katase: ''(T/N)''

(T/N): '' Si?''

Katase: '' T-tu y Asia son algo?''

(T/N): ''Amigos''

Katase: ''Y-ya veo'' Se alegr un poco al escuchar eso.

(T/N): '' Porque preguntas?''

Katase: ''P-por nada''

(T/N): '' Podr a usar el ba o en tu casa?''

La pelirosa se puso m s roja que un tomate (Si es que eso es posible).

Katase: ''C-claro porque no'' Siguieron caminando por un rato, hablando de peque as cosas triviales, contando una que otra anecdota, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la pelirosada. ''Hemos llegado''

Katase abri la puerta delantera, estaba muy nerviosa por alguna raz n.

(T/N): ''Gracias, D nde est el ba o?''

Katase: ''A-al fondo a la izquierda''

Entraste al ba o sin decir mucho, y empezaste a mojarte la cara con agua helada.

(T/N): ''...Creo que venir a la casa de esta ni a fue para peor, el lado animal me est volviendo loco'' Dices mientras te miras al espejo.

Sales del ba o y te diriges a la puerta, pero ves a Katase sin el vest n de la academia. Poco a poco empezabas a perder el juicio.

Katase: '' T-te gustar a quedarte a cenar? M-mis padres llegar n tarde, as que estar s-sola en c-casa''

Tus ojos empezar n a brillar de un color verde, y sali un rayo que lleg a los ojos de Katase. Los ojos de Katase hab an perdido su luz, pareciera una marioneta.

(T/N): ''No me dejaste m s opciones que esta''

Empezaste a acercarte a la pelirosa. La abrazaste por detr s, ella sujet tus brazos y se le ve a una tinta de rosa en sus mejillas, parece que estaba consciente y pod a ver lo que pasaba. Empezaste a acercar tus labios a su cuello, y dejaste salir tus colmillos de vampiros. Empezaste a succionarle la sangre a la pelirosada.

Katase: ''(T-T/N)~'' Parece que le gust un poco sentir el dolor de tus colmillos.

De repente un c rculo m gico se form en tu oreja y alguien empez a hablarte.

Rias: ''(T/N)''

Sacaste tus colmillos del cuello de Katase, estabas algo molesto, pero igual respondiste.

(T/N): '' Qu ? Estoy algo ocupado''

Rias: '' Qu est s haciendo?''

Katase: ''(T/N)~'' Dijo mientras gem a tu nombre.

Rias: '' Q-qu est s haciendo (T/N)?!'' Grit Rias claramente sorprendida al escuchar eso.

(T/N): ''Solo dime que quieres'' Dices ignorando su pregunta.

Rias: ''P-pues Issei ir hacer un contrato, y quiere que vayas con l''

(T/N): ''Tsk. Ya voy, llegar en 2 minutos'' Dices molesto.

Rias: ''De acuerdo''

(T/N): ''Parece que no podremos seguir con esto por hoy Katase, descansa''

Y con eso, la dejas inconsciente y la llevas a su cama.

Un c rculo m gico de color negro y con el s mbolo de la familia Vlad se form en el piso del Club del Ocultimos. De aquel c rculo saliste t .

Rias: ''(T/N), Podr as explicarme que estabas haciendo antes de venir al club?''

(T/N): ''Algo''

Rias: '' Que cosa?''

(T/N): ''Algo. Y a d nde vamos Issei?'' Dices ignorando a Rias.

Issei: ''P-pues solo sigueme, - remos en mi bicicleta''

(T/N): ''De acuerdo''

Y ambos dejan la sala, sin darle importancia si Rias estaba molesta o algo.

Ambos estaban en la bici de Issei para ir a la casa del cliente. El Casta o suelta un suspiro.

Issei: ''Para ser honesto, tengo miedo. Qu pasar a si alg n loco psic pata invoc a un Demonio? Peor a n, si ese psic pata invoc a Asia''

(T/N): '' Cu l es tu man a de hablar solo?''

Issei: '' P-pero si te estaba hablando a ti!''

(T/N): ''Solo centrate en manejar, es est pido preocuparse por dejar que tu mente se ponga algo salvaje''

Issei: ''S-si''

Luego de unos minutos pedaleando, llegan a unos departamentos. El n mero 206 es el que buscaban, cuando llegaron a la puerta, vieron que era rosada y estaba decorada con una guirnalda de rosas.

(T/N): '' Ves? Te estabas preocupando sin raz n''

Issei: ''S-supongo que tienes raz n''

Issei toc el timbre, y alguien grit desde adentro.

?: ''Estoy aqu , ahorita abro, nyan''

Issei: '' N-nyan?'' Issei mir a su lado para decirte algo. ''Oye (T/-''

Pero tu estabas bajando las escaleras.

Issei: '' Oi (T/N)! A d nde vas?''

(T/N): ''Prefiero no saber que hay detr s de esa puerta, te esperar aqu afuera'' Dices mientras bajas las escaleras.

Detr s de Issei apareci un hombre de unos 2 metros, parec a fisicoculturista. Pero... Estaba vestida de chica. De una chica m gica.

Issei: '' (TTT/NNN)!

Estabas al lado de la bici de Issei, mirando el cielo, pensando en nada, cuando Issei aparece con la cabizbaja.

(T/N): '' Y c mo te fue?'' Dices sin preocupaci n a lo que el casta o suspir .

Issei: ''Me oblig a ver una marat n de anim con l''

(T/N): '' Conseguiste el contrato?'' Issei al escuchar eso, volvi a tener la cabizbaja. ''Tomar eso como un no. Vamos, ve a tu casa, yo le explicar a Rias''

Issei: ''De acuerdo... Gracias''

(En la sala del Club)

Apareciste en un c rculo m gico en la sala del Club, pero viste que no hab a nadie, tampoco estaba Rias.

(T/N): '' Rias?''

Rias: ''Estoy en la ducha''

(T/N): ''Vengo a informar acerca del pacto de Issei'' Dices mientras te apoyas en tu esquina de siempre.

Rias: '' C mo le fue?'' Dijo al otro lado de la cortina.

(T/N): ''Mal, no consigui nada, parece que se distrajo con algo''

Rias: ''Ya veo...''

(T/N): ''Rias, deber as darle alg n tipo de motivaci n a Hyoudou''

Rias: '' Motivaci n?''

(T/N): ''Si, si le ofreces algo a cambio, ver s como conseguir un contrato''

Rias: ''Hmmm... Si. Puede que tengas raz n, ma ana hablar con l''

(T/N): ''Bien''

Rias: ''Por cierto''

(T/N): '' Si?''

Rias: ''Tenemos un cliente que quiere verte''

(T/N): '' Y porqu pregunt especificamente por mi?''

Rias: ''Es una fan de los Vampiros'' Dice sonriendo.

(T/N): '' ...Cu l es la direcci n?''

Rias: ''Est en mi escritorio. Parece ser que tienes una fan (T/N)''

Tu solo vas al escritorio, y agarras una hoja de papel con los datos de esta persona.

(T/N): ''Departamentos Blue Garic, habitaci n 2930. Bien, nos vemos''

Rias: ''Antes que te vayas''

(T/N): '' Hm?''

Rias: ''Trata de hacer feliz al cliente'' Dice mientras saca su cabeza de la ducha.

(T/N): ''...Claro''

Hab a una chica en su sala de estar, estaba sentada escuchando m sica mientras le a un libro. Pero de repente un c rculo negro se form en el piso de su habitaci n, la chica, sin saber que pasaba entr en p nico. Cuando vio que una figura sali del c rculo, se escondi atr s de su sof .

(T/N): ''Vaya, pens que el lugar estar a m s ordenado...'' Dices mientras tratas de encontrar a la persona que te llam .

?: '' Q-Q-Qui n eres?!''

Al voltearte, ves que hay una chica, esa chica te estaba apuntando con un palo, o m s bien dicho, una espada de Kendo.

(T/N): ''Ya veo... As que me invocaste para un duelo. Est bien, acepto tu duelo'' Dices mientras te pones en posici n de ataque.

?: '' Q-Qu ?''

Te lanzas hac a ella a gran velocidad y das un pu etazo, de milagro ella lo logra esquivar, cuando tu pu o conect con la pared, la destroz por completo.

(T/N): ''Tienes buenos reflejos mocosa''

La chica empez a correr por su departamento mientras ped a a gritos ayuda.

?: '' AUXILIO! HAY UN LOCO EN MI CASA!''

(T/N): '' Loco? Pero si t invocaste a un Demonio, No es as ?''

De repente dej de gritar y correr, y se empez a acercar timidamente a ti.

?: '' E-E-Entonces tu eres el vampiro que invoqu ?''

(T/N): ''Si''

?: '' Entonces porqu me atacaste?!''

(T/N): ''Tu me apuntaste con ese palo, pens que me invocaste para tener un duelo''

?: '' C-Claro que no!''

(T/N): '' Entonces que quieres?''

?: ''Q-Quer a que un vampiro me cuente como es''

(T/N): '' C mo es que?''

?: ''Pues su vida''

(T/N): ''Es aburrida. Quieres saber algo m s?''

?: ''P-pues... Querr as ver esta pel cula conmigo?'' Dice mientras te muestra una caratula de algo que no sabes ni te llama la atenci n.

(T/N): ''Claro, no veo porque no''

?: '' Genial! Me llamo Sara, un gusto conocerlo Sr. Vampiro''

(T/N): '' l Sr. Vampiro es mi padre, yo solo soy (T/N)''

Sara: ''De acuerdo (T/N), vamos a ver la pel cula''

Luego de un par de horas, Sara se qued dormida en tu hombro a mitad de pel cula.

(T/N): ''Despierta'' Dices mientras la sacudes.

Sara: '' Aaah! Porque hiciste eso?''

(T/N): ''Termin la pel cula''

Sara: ''Y-Ya veo, creo que me qued dormida''

(T/N): ''Como prueba de que hice lo que me pediste, tengo que tomar algo de valor''

Sara: '' S-Ser que quieres mi alma?''

(T/N): ''No me interesa'' Dices sin importancia.

Sara: ''Ya veo... Que tal este bol con frutas de pl stico?''

(T/N): ''Servir . Gracias por llamar al Clan Gremory, si quieres, puedes volver a invocarme. No tengo problema alguno, nos vemos'' Y sin esperar su respuesta, agarras el bol y te vas en tu c rculo m gico a la sala del club.

Rias estaba haciendo papeleos en su escritorio, cuando de repente apareciste en tu c rculo m gico.

Rias: '' C mo te fue?'' Dice con una sonrisa.

Tu solo le muestras el bol y lo dejas en su escritorio.

(T/N): ''Supongo que bien''

Rias: ''Genial. Para ser tu primera invocaci n, lo hiciste de maravilla''

(T/N): ''No es nada. Y los dem s?''

Rias: ''Se fueron temprano a casa, hoy es un d a algo apagado, pero eso no evita que tenga papeleo''

(T/N): ''La vida de la Heredera el Clan Gremory debe ser dif cil''

Rias: ''Te acostumbras a esta vida'' Dice con un suspiro.

(T/N): ''Me ir a casa. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme, nos vemos''

Rias: ''Gracias, pero no creo que la necesite ahora, ve a descansar, nos vemos''

Asientes con la cabeza y te vas a tu casa a descansar.

(Al otro d a, Sala del Club)

Hab as entrado a la sala, pero estaba vac a, solo estaba Akeno sentada en uno de los sillones.

Akeno: ''Ah, (T/N), C mo has estado?''

(T/N): ''Bien. D nde est n los dem s?''

Akeno: ''Kiba y Koneko tienen contratos que hacer, y Buchou acompa a Issei a pactar un contrato''

(T/N): ''Quiz s as conseguir un contrato''

Akeno: ''Quiz s''

Te acercas y te sientas al lado de Akeno. No dices nada, solo te tocas el regazo un par de veces.

(T/N): ''Ven''

Akeno: '' Huh?'' Dice algo sorprendida.

(T/N): ''La otra vez dorm en tu regazo, as que ahora es t turno de que duermas en el m o''

Akeno obedeci de inmediato, y puso su cabeza en tu regazo.

Akeno: ''Aaaah, (T/N)~ Se siente genial~''

Pones una mano en su cabeza, y la empiezas a acariciar.

(T/N): ''Lo s '' Akeno cerr sus ojos, y al rato se qued dormida. Bajaste la mirada y te le quedaste viendo, perdiendo la noci n del tiempo.

Hab an pasado 30 minutos y Akeno segu a dormida en tu regazo.

(T/N): ''* Y esta cuando piensa despertarse? Aunque, no es que me moleste.* He estado poco tiempo con los Gremory, pero han hecho de mi vida m s interesante, fue buena idea haber venido'' Dices con los ojos cerrados.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, me alegra o r eso''

Al escuchar a Akeno bajas la mirada y ves que tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

(T/N): '' C mo estuvo la siesta?''

Akeno: ''Maravillosa'' Dice con un tipo de chispa en sus ojos.

(T/N): ''Bien. Una cosa''

Akeno: '' Si?''

(T/N): '' No tienes ning n pacto que hacer?''

Akeno: ''No, hoy es un d a libre para mi''

(T/N): '' Quieres hacer algo?''

Akeno: ''Ara ara Me est s invitando a una cita?''

Levantaste una ceja.

(T/N): ''Si quieres llamarlo as entonces si. Vendr s?''

Akeno: ''No me lo perder a por nada del mundo''

Los dos se levantaron y se fueron del club.

Akeno: '' Y a d nde vamos?''

(T/N): ''No s , t conoces m s este pueblo que yo, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para reconocer el rea''

Akeno: '' No te molestar a que yo llevara la iniciativa?''

(T/N): ''No realmente''

Akeno toma tu mano y empez a correr con mucho entusiasmo.

Akeno: '' Entonces vamos! La noche es joven''

(T/N): ''*Puede que esto sea divertido*''

Akeno y t disfrutaron lo que quedaba de luz solar. Akeno te llev a comer helados, crepas, al parque a dar una vuelta, en fin, a pasarla bien.

(Despu s de unas horas)

Akeno y t estaban caminando por las oscuras calles del pueblo, en un silencio c modo para ambos. Hasta que decidiste hablar.

(T/N): ''Pens que este tipo de actividades triviales eran aburridas. Estaba equivocado''

Akeno: ''Me alegro que te hayas divertido''

(T/N): '' O quiz s fue porque estaba contigo?'' Dices mirandola.

Akeno: ''Que directo~''

Akeno abraza tu brazo derecho, y ambos empezaron a caminar as .

(T/N): ''*Hmm... Es algo raro estar caminando as , pero no es incomodo, da cierto tipo de calidez. Si que puedo aprender nuevas cosas en este mundo*'' Dices mientras la miras fijamente.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, si me sigues mirando me voy a sonrojar''

(T/N): '' Y que har s ahora?''

Akeno: ''Tengo que irme a la sala del club, Y t que har s?''

(T/N): ''Me ir a casa, no tengo nada m s que hacer''

Akeno: ''Es una l stima, pero me la pas bien estando contigo (T/N)''

(T/N): ''Yo igual me entretuve en est s actividades triviales, gracias''

Al escuchar eso Akeno se sorprendi un poco, pero solo hizo que su sonrisa creciera.

Akeno: ''Me alegra mucho escucharte decirte eso''

(T/N): ''Supongo que es hora de despedirnos''

Akeno se inclin y te bes en la mejilla.

Akeno: ''Nos vemos ma ana en el club'' Y sin m s, Akeno se va en el c rculo del Clan Gremory. Te tocas el lugar donde Akeno te bes , y lo frotas un poco.

(T/N): ''Hmm...'' Y sin m s, te vas a tu casa en el c rculo m gico de tu familia.

P.D.V. (T/N):

Es hora de ir al club, Issei y Rias han estado todo el d a afuera, quiz s todav a est n con el pacto de ayer. Dijeron algo de ir y ayudar a unos enamorados a encontrarse, o algo as . Cuando llegu a la sala no hab a nadie, as que fui a mi esquina y cerr los ojos para poder meditar un poco.

(T/N): ''No ha pasado mucho desde que llegu aqu , y puedo notar sus defectos como luchadores, algunos necesitan m s trabajo que otros. Aunque no creo que se ejerciten todos los d as, viendo como no lo necesitan ahora, puede que solo hagan cosas triviales despu s de las actividades del club''

Escuch como la puerta de la sala se abri , y al fijarme veo que es Rias e Issei. Parece que ya terminaron su pacto.

Rias: ''Me alegro por los dos tortolos que terminaron como pareja''

Issei: ''Supongo que si... De alguna manera...''

Empezaron a hablar de algo, pero no me importaba. Segu a pensando en las actividades que ayer tuve con Akeno, por alguna raz n, ese asunto me estuvo dando vuelta en la cabeza toda la noche, y no s porque.

(T/N): ''* Quiz s haya sido los dulces que comimos que no me dejaban dormir bien? O quiz s fue algo m s?*''

Issei: '' La promesa! La promesa que hablamos!''

Cuando escuch a Issei gritar, volv a centrar mi atenci n en esos dos.

Rias: '' La promesa que hablamos? Alguna vez hice una promesa?''

(T/N): ''*Parece que me hizo caso y le dio un poco de motivaci n a Issei*''

Issei: '' T-tus... P-p-pechos!''

(T/N): ''*Deb haberlo suponido*''

Rias: ''No hay necesidad de que pongas una cara tan seria'' Dice riendose un poco. ''Bueno, cuando termine de contar hasta 5. Estos pechos ser n tuyos''

Issei: '' Qu ?! Me has agarrado desprevenido!''

Rias: ''Uno''

(T/N): ''* Porque ese idiota est dudando? No es esto lo que quer a?*''

Issei estaba temblando mientras Rias segu a con su conteo. El casta o estaba tieso, parece que no sab a que hacer.

(T/N): ''*Ahora que lo pienso. Si Rias le apost a Issei que si consegu a un contrato pod a tocar sus pechos, pero ella lo acompa para concretar el pacto, No significa que quer a que la tocaran?''

Cuando volv a escuchar a los dos, parece que Rias iba en el segundo 4. Issei parece que se decidi y se iba a lanzar, pero, Asia entr por la puerta dejando al casta o sin poder tocar los pechos de Rias.

Asia: '' Oh Issei, ya estabas aqu ?''

Issei retrocedi en el momento que escuch la voz de Asia.

Rias: ''Cinco. L stima, parece que se te acab el tiempo''

Y despu s de eso dej de escucharlos, ya que no me importa lo que est n hablando. Pero hay otra persona en la habitaci n que tiene tiene mi atenci n. Akeno.

(T/N): ''*Akeno... Me habr lanzado alg n tipo de encantamiento? Por alguna raz n quiero hablarle, aunque sea de cosas insignificantes e irrelevantes'' Pienso mientras tengo mi mirada en Akeno.

Entonces pas algo inesperado, Rias abraz a Issei. Parec a una madre abrazando a su desolado hijo. Issei y los dem s miembros se sorprendieron, parece que Rias no hace eso muy seguido.

(T/N): ''*Parece que no pasar nada interesante hoy*''

Akeno: ''Rias... Podr a ser que est s-?''

Akeno no termin su frase, y Rias tuvo a Issei en sus brazos por varios segundos m s

(T/N): '' Ya terminaron?''

Los miembros se voltean a verme a excepci n de Rias e Issei.

Akeno: '' (T/N)? Cuando llegaste?''

(T/N): ''Llegu primero''

Koneko: ''(T/N), me enter que ya pudiste formar un pacto. Felicidades'' Dijo con su misma voz de siempre.

Yo solo le asent con la cabeza.

Kiba: ''Felicidades (T/N), est s empezando con el pie derecho''

(T/N): '' Pie derecho?''

Kiba: ''Es solo un termino para decir que lo est s haciendo bien''

Al escuchar eso le asent a Kiba tambi n.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, l peque o (T/N) ya se est volviendo todo un hombre?''

Por alguna raz n al escuchar eso de Akeno hizo que me sintiera algo ligero.

(T/N): ''...Gracias''

Pude ver como el tr o se sorprendi , pero ten an una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla en sus rostros.

Koneko: ''No pens que (T/N) sab a esas palabras''

Kiba solt una peque a risa.

Akeno: ''Te mereces un premio por haber conseguido un contrato por primera vez'' Dice con una voz que a mi parecer, me entreg mucha confianza.

(T/N): ''No es necesario'' Digo con un tono no tan serio.

Akeno: ''No eres nada divertido~''

Ah va otra vez con ese tono de voz. No s porqu , pero no me cans de escucharla hablar as .

(T/N): ''* Me pregunto que ser esta sensaci n?*''

*Peque o Extra*

(T/N): '' Y ahora que te pasa?''

Sara: ''Me cort mientras trataba de cocinar'' Dice mientras se sosten a su dedo indice izquierdo.

(T/N): ''No llores, no es para tanto''

Sara: '' N-No tendr s alg n tipo de poder vampir co para poder curar esto?'' Dijo muy emocionada.

Iba a responder que no, pero me acord que Rias dijo que admiraba a los vampiros. No tengo porque destruir sus ilusiones.

(T/N): ''Si''

Sara: '' P-Podr as usarlo en mi dedo?!'' Ahora estaba m s emocionada que antes.

(T/N): ''Claro'' Tome su dedo con mi mano e hice un tipo de magia curativa muy b sica, pero la nica diferencia es que el aura que emit a mi hechizo era de color rojo. ''Como nuevo''

Sara: '' WOOOOOW!'' Grit mientras examinaba su dedo de todos los angulos posibles.

(T/N): '' Y a que se debe el honor de haber sido invocado?''

Sara: '' HUH?! Ah... Si... Quer a ver si me pod as ayudar con mi tarea''

(T/N): ''Claro''

Sara: '' En serio?''

(T/N): ''Si. Estoy aqu para servir''

Sara: '' Genial!''

Y despu s de eso ayud a la ni a con su tarea, aunque a ella le costaba entender lo que dec a. Que idiota.

Y otro cap tulo terminado, ojal les haya gustado, nos vemos.

Dax.


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Un Familiar?

P.D.V. 3ra persona:

(Sala del club)

(T/N) estaba en la misma esquina de siempre con los ojos cerrados y apoyado sin hacer nada. Asia e Issei se estaban preparando para ir a repartir panfletos

Asia: ''Los preparativos est n listos''

Issei: ''Bien. Entonces saldr con Asia a entregar panfletos, vamos As a''

Rias: ''Esperen''

Asia e Issei: '' Si?''

Rias: ''Esta ser la ltima semana que entregaran panfletos''

Issei: '' Huh?''

Rias: ''Te lo hab a dicho Verdad? Responder a las invocaciones es el trabajo de un Demon o, pero entregar panfletos es el trabajo de un familiar''

Issei: '' Entonces ya podr dejar de entregar panfletos?''

Rias: ''Antes que eso pase, ustedes deben conseguir su propio familiar. A ti tambi n te digo (T/N)''

(T/N) mir a Rias y le levant una ceja.

(T/N): '' Y yo para que quiero a un familiar?''

Rias: ''A menos que quieras entregar panfletos todos los d as, necesitar s un familiar'' Dice con una sonrisa.

(T/N): ''...Tsk, de acuerdo''

Los miembros del club estaban mostrandole sus familiares a (T/N), Asia e Issei, aunque (T/N) segu a en la misma esquina de siempre. Rias levant su mano derecha y apareci un tipo de murcielago en su palma.

Rias: '' ste es mi familiar. Ya lo hab as conocido, Verdad Issei?''

El murcielago se puso al lado de Rias y se transformo en una chica haciendo un tipo de cosplay.

Issei: ''E-es la que me entreg el panfleto de los Gremory''

El familiar de Rias mir a (T/N) y fue donde l. (T/N) Abri los ojos y vio que hab a una chica arrodillada adelante de l. Rias y los dem s estaban algo sorprendidos al ver esta acci n.

(T/N): ''Si vas a arrodillarte enfrente de alguien, hazlo enfrente de mi padre, a mi no me gusta ese tipo de tratos'' Dice mientras le pone su mano izquierda en la cabeza el familiar.

Rias: ''Incre ble, no pens que ella tendr a relaci n con tu clan''

(T/N): ''Los murcielagos que son m s fuertes de lo normal salen del clan Vlad, o m s bien son creados ah ''

Kiba: '' Creados?''

(T/N): ''A mi Bisabuelo le gusta experimentar, pero no lo hace con seres vivos, m s bien, l crea la vida''

Kiba: ''No pens que alguien podr a crear vida de la nada''

El familiar de Rias desapareci , y Akeno empez a hablar.

Akeno: ''Este es el m o'' Dijo mientras hizo aparecer una peque a cosa en el suelo, parec a un cactus o alg n tipo de planta.

Issei: ''Que peque o''

Koneko: ''Este es Shiro'' Dijo Koneko que ten a un gato blanco en sus brazos.

El familiar de Akeno se pus enfrente de ti y te qued mirando mientras ten a la cabeza levemente inclinada. T tambi n le devolviste la mirada, pero a comparaci n de el familiar que es m s tierna, la tuya era asesina.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, parece que le gustas (T/N)''

El familiar empez a abrazarte la pierna derecha, y lo hizo con mucho afecto.

(T/N): ''Supongo que est bien''

Rias: ''Tener un familiar es muy importante, es uno de los fundamentos de un buen Demonio. Un familiar puede traerles informaci n y enviar mensajes''

Asias: '' Y c mo exactamente se consigue un familiar?''

Rias: ''Pues ver n...''

Antes de que Rias pudiera continuar, alguien toc la puerta de la sala.

Akeno: '' Adelante!''

La puertas se abrieron, y al hacerlo, vieron que era Sona Sitri, la Heredera del Clan Sitri.

(T/N): ''* Porqu esta planta no me suelta?*''

Sona y compa a empez a dirigirse ante los dem s, excepto hac a ti que estabas en la esquina de siempre.

Sona: ''Con permiso''

Issei: '' E-Esta chica!''

Asia: '' Qui n es ella?'' Dice susurrandole al casta o.

Issei: ''La cabeza del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri, tambi n es mayor que nosotros. Y a su lado est la segunda a cargo, Tsubaki Shinra. Ahora que veo bien, me doy cuenta que est todo el consejo estudiantil, me pregunto que querr n'' Dice respondiendole en susurros a Asia.

Rias: '' Qu los trae por aqu ?''

Sona: ''Ambas adquirimos m s esclavos''

(T/N): '' Esclavos?'' Susurraste algo molesto.

Sona: ''As que pens que deber amos presentarlos''

Issei: '' Esclavos? Entonces eso significa...''

Akeno: ''Sona Sitri es la Heredera de uno de los Clanes de Demonios de Clase Alta''

Issei: '' Entonces hay m s Demonios en esta escuela?''

?: '' No le habl acerca de nosotros Rias? Me preocupa que nuestros compa eros Demonios no sepan de nuestra existencia'' Dijo un Rubio del lado de Sona.

Sona: ''Saji, nosotros decidimos no prestar atenci n a los otros. Es normal que Hyoudou no sepa de nuestra existencia, aunque hay alguien que si la supo'' Dijo con una clara referencia a ti.

Issei: ''Espera, No eres el chico que se uni recientemente al consejo estudiantil? De la clase 2-C si no me equivoco...''

Sona: ''Saji Genshiro, l es mi pe n''

Rias apunta a Issei y Asia.

Rias: '' ste es mi pe n, Issei Hyoudou, y ella mi alfil, Asia Argento. Y tambi n'' Dice ap ntando a la esquina en la que est s, haciendo que Sona y los dem s volteen a verte. '' l tambi n es mi pe n, (T/N) D. Vlad V''

Alguno de los miembros de Sona que no estaban cuando fuiste a su oficina se sorprendieron, incluyendo al rubio.

(T/N): ''Hola'' Dices r pidamente.

Saji: '' Vlad? E-eso significa que eres un Vampiro?''

(T/N): ''Si'' Vuelves a responder sin importancia.

Saji va corriendo hac a ti y te da un fuerte apret n de mano.

Saji: '' Es un gusto conocerte! Soy un fan de tu padre y de tu familia, me encantar a tener el autografo del gran Dr cula!''

(T/N): ''Pues ya que somos compa eros, supongo que podr a dartelo''

Saji: '' EN SERIO?!''

Sona: ''Saji'' Dijo medio amenazando al rubio.

Saji sali de su trance de fan y volvi a estar atr s de Sona.

Issei: ''Entonces como tambi n eres un pe n, Eso significa que somos similares?'' Dice medio alegre.

Saji: ''!Hump Decir que soy similar a alguien que forma parte del tr o de pervertidos de la academia... Mi orgullo ha sido lastimado'' Parece que sus palabras lastimaron el orgullo de Issei.

Issei: '' Qu dijiste?!'' Dice con tono amenazador.

Saji: '' Oh, quieres pelear? Quiz s sea un principiante, pero utilizaron 4 piezas para mi''

Sona: ''Saji, eso es suficiente. Quiz s quieres saber que para l utilizaron 8 piezas''

Saji: '' Ocho? Utilizaron todas las piezas? No puedo creerlo. Alguien tan com n como l''

Issei: ''C llate''

Sona: ''Aunque si ocupaste las 8 piezas con Hyoudou, C mo es posible que Vlad sea tu pe n?'' Dice intrigada.

Rias: ''Pues ver s, tir de un par de hilos para sacarle un pe n a Issei, y con ese pude hacer que (T/N) sea parte de mi familia''

Saji: '' Entonces Vlad es m s d bil que yo? AGH!''

Cuando el rubio termin su frase, apareciste adelante de l, lo agarraste del cuello y levantaste.

(T/N): ''Vuelve a decir eso, te reto'' Dices molesto.

Rias: '' (T/N)!''

Empezaste a apretar el cuello del rubio con m s fuerza.

Akeno: '' (T/N) baj lo!''

Cuando escuchaste la voz de Akeno reaccionaste y lanzaste a Saji hac a un lado.

(T/N): ''Si no tienes la fuerza para hablar entonces no lo hagas'' Y con eso volviste a la esquina para inclinarte y ocultarte en las sombras. Curiosamente el familiar de Akeno segu a abrazando tu pierna.

Rias: ''Lamento el actuar de mi pe n'' Dice a n sorprendida por lo sucedido.

Sona: ''Est bien, yo igual deber a disculpar el actuar de mi pe n contra Hyoudou y Vlad. Cuando regrese hablar con l. Espero que puedan olvidar esta peque a ri a y puedan llevarse bien. Saji''

Saji: ''S-si'' Se levant del suelo y fue donde Asia. ''Un gusto conocerte''

El rubio estrech la mano y Asia hizo lo mismo con ambas manos.

Asia: ''Es un placer conocerte''

Saji se emocion y tambi n tom las manos de Asia con las de l.

Saji: '' El placer es m o! Me honra conocer a una chica tan linda como t '' Dice como si nada hubiera pasado.

Issei salt entremedio de los dos y apret con bastante fuerza la mano del rubio.

Issei: ''Jajaja, Saji, tambi n es un placer conocerte! Mejor dicho, si le pones una mano encima a Asia, estar s muerto''

Saji le regres el gesto al casta o, y empez a apretarle la mano con fuerza a Issei.

Saji: '' As que quieres quedarte con la chica rubia sexy? No esperaba menos de una pervertida!''

Rias: ''Mis m s sinceras condolencias...'' Dice con una media sonrisa.

Sona: ''Lo mismo digo''

Issei: ''Je, No te falta estrecharle la mano a alguien m s?''

Saji: '' A qui n-?''

Antes de que terminara la frase se puso p lido y vio a tu direcci n. Despu s vio a Sona con una cara que dec a que no quer a hacerlo.

Sona: ''Ve, ser a irrespetuoso no hacerlo'' Dice ordenandole.

Saji trag saliva desde el suelo y fue donde estabas inclinado. Se puso en frente de ti y se inclin mientras ten a la mano extendida.

Saji: '' M-me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior, y espero que nos llevemos bien!'' Dice mientras estaba temblando levemente.

T miras a Rias, a lo que ella asiente con la cabeza. Apretas la mano de Saji sin decir nada y l se devuelve donde su ama.

Issei: ''Apuesto a que casi te meas en tus pantalones''

Saji: '' HUH?! Acaso quieres empezar algo?''

Issei: '' Pues adelante 4 piezas!''

Saji: '' T ! ...Pero no importa, quiz s tengas m s piezas que yo, pero debes saber que ya me dieron permiso para obtener mi propio familiar, y escuch que todav a sigues repartiendo panfletos'' Dice el rubio con orgullo.

Issei: '' No digas tonter as! Mi Buchou me dio permiso para reclamarlo antes que a ti''

Sona: '' Lo hiciste?'' Dijo algo sorprendida.

Rias: ''Si, estaba pensando la pr xima semana''

Sona: ''Pero un familiar puede llegar solo una vez al mes...''

Rias: ''En ese caso, Que tal si tenemos un duelo para determinar qui n tendr su familiar primero?'' Dice con un tono medio intimidador.

Sona: '' Un duelo?'' Digo sorprendida.

Rias: ''La ganadora obtendr el permiso para retirar a su familiar''

Sona: '' Acaso tienes en mente un Juego de Calificaci n?''

Al escuchar eso levantaste la cabeza y empezaste a escuchar detenidamente lo que hablaban las Herederas.

Rias: ''Claro que no, para empezar, ni siquiera nos dar an permiso para hacer eso''

Sona: ''Es verdad. Adem s, tienes que conservar tu salud''

Rias: ''Ese asunto no tiene nada que ver'' Dijo seriamente.

Akeno se preocup un poco al ver a Rias, pero nadie lo not .

Rias: ''Ya s . Actuemos como estudiantes y determinemos al ganador con una competencia deportiva''

Sona: '' Que tienes en mente?''

Rias: ''Un partido de Tenis''

Sona ''Interesante... Ma ana al medio-d a en la cancha tendremos el duelo''

Rias: ''Me parece bien''

Sona: ''Entonces nos retiramos, traten de dar un buen espectaculo el d a de ma ana''

Rias: ''No te preocupes no pienso perder contra ti''

Y sin m s, el ''Consejo Estudiantil'' se retir de la sala del club.

Issei: ''Ja, Que se cree ese tal Saji?''

Rias: ''(T/N)''

(T/N): '' Qu ?''

Rias: '' Cu l es el motivo de que hayas actuado como un salvaje en contra de Saji?''

(T/N) no dijo nada, se qued callado en la esquina. Rias se acerc y estaba cara a cara con (T/N).

Rias: ''Estoy esperando tu respuesta'' Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

(T/N): ''No es de tu incumbencia'' Dices mir ndola a los ojos con clara molestia.

Rias: ''(T/N)... Te pasa algo?''

(T/N): ''...Perd n, no quise actuar as . No quise deshonrrar el nombre de tu familia'' Dijo con su misma mirada seria, pero se notaba algo de pena en su voz.

Rias puso su mano en tu hombro.

Rias: ''Debes saber que estamas aqu no solo para cumplir contratos o hacer algo relacionado con el Clan Gremory. Tambi n estamos aqu para hablar y ayudarnos entre nosotros. Quiero que te abras m s hac a nosotros (T/N)'' Dice dandonte una sonrisa.

(T/N): ''Lo intentar ''

Rias: ''Bien'' Dice sacando su mano de tu hombro.

(T/N): ''Rias, Te puedo pedir un favor?''

Rias: '' Que es?''

(T/N): '' Podr as darme el d a libre en unos d as? Tengo algo importante que hacer'' Dijo con una mirada m s seria de lo normal (Si es que se puede).

Rias: ''Bien, pero tendr s que trabajar m s para compensar el d a fallado''

(T/N): ''Claro''

Rias: ''Pues es hora de comenzar con la noche'' Dijo hablandole a todos los miembros.

Todos menos (T/N): '' Si Buchou!''

(T/N) solo asinti con la cabeza.

(D a siguiente; Medio-D a)

Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki estaban preparandose para empezar el partido de Tenis.

Issei: '' USTEDES PUEDEN! BUCHOU! AKENOO!'' Grit Issei a todo pulm n

Saji: '' YO S QUE USTEDES GANAR N! HAG NLO POR MI!''

Rias: ''Akeno, ganaremos este duelo''

Akeno: '' Si, Buchou!''

Rias: ''Comencemos Sona''

Sona: ''Si, ser un placer''

Rias lanz golpe con mucha fuerza la pelota con su raqueta, y comenz un duelo feroz entre Herederas.

(T/N): ''Hubiera sido mejor hacer un duelo a la antigua''

Kiba: '' A que te refieres con eso?''

(T/N): ''Igual no creo que lo hayan hecho, ya que usualmente terminaba con la muerte del perdedor''

Koneko: ''(T/N)... Da miedo a veces'' Dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rias con Akeno y Sona con Tsubaki segu an dando un encuentro feroz.

Kiba: ''Que partido tan emocionante. Atrajeron a muchos espectadores''

Algunas estudiantes estaban apoyando a Sona y Tsubaki, y otros a Rias y Akeno.

Koneko: ''A n as , nadie est utilizando magia''

(T/N): ''No creo que dure por mucho tiempo''

Sona: '' Toma esto! Estilo Sitri: Bola Giratoria!''

(T/N): ''Te lo dije''

La bola que lanz Sona iba a tanta velocidad, Rias estaba segura que iba a contraatacarlo, pero despu s de rebotar en la cancha se fue por debajo de su falda haciendo que Sona ganar un punto.

Arbitro: ''15-30'' Dice aludiendo a la ventaja de Sona.

Issei se estaba maldiciendo mientras Saji estaba arriba de las rejas con una bandera festejando por Sona.

Kiba: ''Vaya que las apoya...'' Dice con una gota de sudor.

Koneko: ''Las apoya demasiado''

EstudianteA: '' Esa fue una bola Demon aca!'' Dice mientras m s estudiantes le dan la raz n.

Kiba: ''Parece que piensan que fue una bola Demon aca''

Koneko: ''No s que pensar acerca de eso''

(T/N): ''No es que se est n equivocando''

Rias y Sona ten an fuego en sus ojos, la pasi n que ten an era tan grande que no dejar an que su rival gane aunque les costara un brazo.

Koneko: ''As que al final nadie gan ''

(T/N): ''Parece que se decidir n en alg n tipo de duelo grupal''

Issei: '' Duelo grupal?''

Kiba: ''Parece que Buchou y Akeno est n en una reuni n con el consejo estudiantil para decidir eso''

Cuando Kiba termin su oraci n, Rias y Akeno entraron a la sala del club.

Rias: ''Lo decidiremos con Quemados, el duelo ser ma ana en la noche en el gimnasio. Esforc monos por (T/N), Asia e Issei''

(T/N): ''Esperen un poco''

El grupo centr su atenci n en ti.

Rias: '' Si?''

(T/N): '' Quemados? Acaso vamos a prenderle fuego al Clan Sitri?''

Rias: ''Creo que tomaste lo de ''Quemados'' muy literal (T/N)'' Dijo soltando una peque a risa.

Mientras Rias le explicaba a (T/N) que son los Quemados, Issei y Asia estaban agradeciendole a los dem s por su esfuerzo para que ellos consigan un familiar.

Asia: ''Muchas gracias'' Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Issei: ''Chicos...'' No ten a palabras, pero ten a una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

(T/N): ''Ya veo... Y yo me estaba preparando para quemar al Clan Sitri''

Rias: ''Mientras lo entiendas creo que est bien. Bien chicos, hoy ser una noche corta, tienen que guardar tanta energ a puedan para el duelo de ma ana. Buenas noches''

Todos menos (T/N): '' Si!''

(T/N): ''Ma ana... Hm...?''

(A la noche siguiente, Gimnasio de la academia)

Koneko: ''No pudimos encontrar a (T/N)'' Dijo media preocupada pero con su misma voz mon tona.

Rias: '' Que estar pensando? Acaso no sabe que este duelo decidir el futuro de ellos 3?'' Dice exagerando un poco.

Kiba: ''No creo que sea para tanto Buchou''

Issei: ''Asia y yo no lo vimos en clases. Ser que ten a que hacer algo importante?''

Akeno: '' (T/N) no te hab a pedido el d a libre?''

Rias: ''Pero no pens que ser a hoy... Despu s tendr que preocuparme, ahora es momento de centrarse en el duelo''

Todos: '' SI!''

Despu s de un calentamiento doloroso para Issei por tener pensamientos impuros, Issei le entreg una banda para la cabeza a cada integrante.

Rias: '' Y esto?'' Dice algo sorprendida.

Kiba: '' Vaya!'' Dijo sonriendo.

Akeno: ''Ara ara, que adorable'' Dijo alegremente.

Issei: ''Me qued despierto hasta tarde haci ndolas''

Rias: '' No dormiste?''

Issei: ''Ayer t y Akeno se esforzaron mucho por nuestro bien, y hoy, Koneko y Kiba tambi n... Es por eso que quise al menos hacer esto para todos... Um... Fue pat tico hacer bandas para la cabeza para todos?''

Rias: ''Para nada. Est n muy bien hechas. Son un regalo hermoso''

Issei: ''Bueno... No dir a eso'' Dijo medio avergonzado.

Koneko: ''Una sorpresa inesperada'' Dijo sonriendo.

Rias: ''Ajust molas bien y actuemos como un equipo solidario''

Sona: ''Perd n por la tardanza''

Rias y compa a vieron en la direcci n de Sona, y vieron como hab an 8 personas incluyendo a Sona, eran algo intimidadores.

(Salto en el tiempo despu s del juego de Quemados porque si)

El equipo de Rias hab a ganado, Asia e Issei estaban saltando como ni os mientras celebraban en la sala del club.

Todos: '' Salud!''

Rias: '' Nuestro Club de Estudios Ocultos ha derrotado con xito al Consejo Estudiantil! Y todo gracias a ti'' Dijo refiriendose a Issei.

Issei: ''Pero tuve que retirarme...'' (A Issei le tiraron la bola en su zona privada)

Kiba: ''Pero gracias a esto pudimos actuar como equipo, tu espir tu estuvo con nosotros'' Dijo mostr ndole la banda que Issei hizo.

Akeno: ''Si, gracias a las bandas tuvimos la fuerza para derrotar al clan Sitri''

Asia: ''Los chiquillos tienen raz n, Issei''

Koneko asinti reconociendo el buen gesto de Issei. Issei agarr ambas manos de Kiba y empez a decir un par de cosas...

Issei: '' Kiba! Para ser un chico apuesto, si que dices cosas muy buenas''

Kiba solt una peque a risa inc moda.

Rias: ''Bueno, no podemos relajarnos por mucho tiempo. Es hora de que vayan a reclamar sus familiares''

Asia: '' Ahora mismo?''

Rias: ''Solo pueden reclamarlos la noche de luna llena''

Akeno: ''Me hubiera gustado que (T/N) hubiera venido con nosotros''

Rias: ''Despu s podremos pensar en (T/N). Ahora mismo es imporante concentrarse en los familiares de Issei y Asia''

Rias y sus piezas entraron a un c rculo m gico, y se fuero directo al Bosque de los Familiares.

(Salto en el tiempo; Asia haciendo el pacto con su familiar)

Asia: ''E-Esto... En el nombre de Asia Argento, te tomo como mi familiar''

Hab a un c rculo m gico verde abajo del peque o drag n del cual es familiar de Asia.

Akeno: ''Est listo, buen trabajo Asia''

El drag n vol a los brazos de Asia y empez a demostrarle cuanto amor le tiene a Asia.

Asia: ''Ah, eres muy animado Rassei''

Issei: '' Rassei?''

Asia: ''Si, porque dispara rel mpagos'' Asia baj la cabeza algo avergonzada. ''A-Adem s, lo combin con tu nombre, Issei''

Issei se avergonz un poco tambi n.

Issei: ''Bueno... Gusto en conocerte, Rassei''

Antes de que Issei pudiera tocar al drag n, Rassei le lanz un rel mpago a Issei lo cual hizo que el casta o cayer medio-iconsciente al suelo.

Maestro de los Familiares: ''Um, este drag n macho odia a cualquier otra criatura de su mismo sexo''

Rias: ''Es mejor no acercarse a Rassei''

Issei se puso a llorar y gritando al suelo con pena el nombre de un tal Slataro...

Koneko: ''Todos los pervertidos deber an morir'' Dijo con su misma voz mon tona de siempre.

Rias iba a despedirse del Maestro, pero escucharon como una rama de rbol se rompi , y Rias y sus piezas m s el Maestro voltearon a ver el lugar del sonido. Cuando vieron, se dieron cuenta que hab a una gran sombra con 2 enormes orbes azules mir ndolos, algunas de las piezas de Rias no pudieron evitar ponerse en posici n defensiva. La figura solo se qued observando al grupo.

Rias: '' Que clase de familiar es ese?'' Dijo susurrando en voz alta.

Maestro: ''Creo que ese es un Hombre-Lobo''

Issei: '' Hombre-Lobo?''

Maestro: ''Si, pero nunca hab a visto uno tan cerca, normalmente son muy salvaje y violentos. Es mejor estar lejos de ellos''

El ''Hombre-Lobo'' empez a acercarse al grupo, estaba a punto de salir de la sombra, cuando otra figura apareci de la nada con alg n tipo de espada y fue en pique hac a la figura. La figura esquiv r pidamente y se dej ver. Efectivamente era un Hombre-Lobo, pero la otra figura estaba tapada con una capucha y un traje negro, solo se ve an un par de orbes rojos brillantes debaj de la capucha de la figura no identificada. Pero por alguna raz n se les hac a familiar a Rias y a su grupo.

Akeno: ''(T-''

Antes de que Akeno pudiera formar una palabra, la figura encapuchada se lanza al ataque del Hombre-Lobo, pero l se lo esquiva r pidamente y se va del lugar, atr s de l lo segu a la otra figura encapuchada. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio entre el grupo de Rias y el Maestro.

Asia: '' A-Alguien m s sinti que esa persona se parec a a (T/N)?'' Dijo ganando un asentimiento de todos.

Issei: ''Supongo que ya descubrimos donde estaba. Pero porqu estar a detr s de un Hombre-Lobo?''

Rias: ''Vampiros y Hombres-Lobos han sido enemigos desde tiempos inmemoriales, no podr a darte una raz n ya que no s el porque los clanes se odian as mismos, solo (T/N) deber a saber''

Maestro: '' (T/N)? (T/N) el hijo de Dr cula?''

Akeno: '' Conoce a (T/N) Maestro?''

Maestro: ''La historia de ese chico es algo controversial, deber an hablar con l acerca de eso alg n d a. Pero sin m s que a adir, la rubia hermosa ya obtuvo un Familiar, el chico no pudo, pero siempre hay segundas oportunidades para todos. Nos vemos'' Y con eso, el enigmatico Maestro se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dejando a los dem s algo atonitos.

Estaban todos los miembros a excepci n de (T/N) en la sala del club, Akeno y Rias estaban hablando acerca del familiar de Asia.

Rias: ''Los ''Sprite Dragon'' solo se relacionan con quienes son puros de coraz n. Normalmente uno no se relacionar a con un Demonio''

Akeno: ''Quiz s fue influenciado por el hecho de que Asia era una monja''

Issei le reclam algo al reptil, a lo que Rassei respondi el ctrocutando al casta o. Asia se despidi de Rassei y lo mand a dormir (Creo).

Issei: ''Asia comenz despu s que yo y ya es mejor Demonio. Hace que me deprima...'' Despu s de eso empez a decir incoherencias.

Estaban a punto de retirarse cuando la puerta del club se abri , revelando a (T/N).

(T/N): ''Hola'' Dijo sin importancia y se fue a apoyar a la esquina de siempre.

Rias: '' (T/N)!'' Rias fue donde estaba (T/N) y se puso adelante de l. '' Podr as decirme d nde estabas ayer?''

Lo nico que Rias consigui como respuesta fue silencio.

Akeno: '' (T/N)...?''

(T/N): ''Estaba... Ocupado''

Rias: ''Si nos dimos cuenta, te vimos ayer en el Bosque de los Familiares''

Si Rias hubiera visto la expresi n de sorpresa de (T/N) se habr a preocupado, pero no se pod a distinguir mucho cuando el vampiro usaba ese gorro que cubr a sus expresiones faciales.

(T/N): '' Ninguno de ustedes result herido?''

Rias estaba algo extra ada con esa respuesta, pero contest de todas formas.

Rias: '' Heridos? No, estamos todos bien, Porque la pregunta?''

(T/N): ''Me siento mejor sabiendo que ninguno result herido''

Rias: ''(T/N)... Qu es lo que est s ocultando?''

Era algo obvio que (T/N) estaba evitando las preguntas de Rias. (T/N) se qued callado unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dijo algo.

(T/N): ''Rias, Conf as en mi?''

Rias se sorprendi por la pregunta.

Rias: '' Por qu lo preguntas?''

(T/N): ''Solo responde''

Rias: ''Si, confi mucho en ti''

(T/N): ''Entonces tambi n conf a que la respuesta que buscas se resolver con el tiempo''

Rias: '' Que quier-?''

(T/N): ''No quiero hablar de esto''

Y sin m s, (T/N) se fue a la puerta y la cerr detr s de l, haciendo que todos en la sala se miren mutuamente con una expresi n de confusi n en sus rostros.

Akeno: ''*(T/N)... Habr pasado algo la noche anterior...?''

(Peque o Extra)

Sara: ''Oye (T/N), Tienes alg n tipo de transformaci n?'' Dijo con estrellas en los ojos.

(T/N): ''Si'' Respondi como si nada.

Sara: '' Podr a verla?!'' Grit con mucho entusiasmo.

(T/N): ''Cuando me transformo mi lujuria de sangre crece demasiado como para controlarla, Acaso querr as morir en mis garras por ver mi transformaci n?'' Dijo muy serio.

Sara solo trag saliva desde el suelo.

Sara: ''Pensand lo bien...''

(T/N): '' Y para que me invocaste hoy?''

Sara: '' Te gustar a ver anime conmigo?''

(T/N): ''Claro'' Respondi r pidamente.

Sara: ''No sab a que los vampiros tambi n ve an anime''

(T/N): ''De hecho no s de que est s hablando''

Y con eso, en el rostro de Sara creci una sonrisa enorme de oreja a oreja, y arrastr a (T/N) a su habitaci n para hablarle del anime. Va a ser una noche muy larga para el vampiro.

Y pues eso no m s ser a, nos vemos en la pr xima.

Dax 


	6. Capítulo 6: No hay marcha atrás

P.D.V. 3ra Persona:

Issei, Asia, Koneko, Akeno y Rias estaban en la sala del club. Asia estaba curando a Issei que obtuvo una paliza a manos de Koneko.

Issei: ''Como duele...'' Dijo agonizando en el piso.

Asia: '' Aguanta un poco m s Issei!''

Koneko: ''Obtuvo su merecido''

Akeno: ''En serio, Porqu te comportas as ?''

Issei: ''Bueno... Mis amigos me llevaron ah '' Dijo tratando de que no lo tachen de pervertido.

Asia: '' I-Issei! Si tanto deseas ver un cuerpo desnudo! Entonces yo...'' Dijo tratando de levantarse la falda a lo que Issei la detiene.

Issei: '' No no no Asia, no es eso lo que estaba viendo!''

Rias: ''Que malo Issei, yo te dejar a ver mi cuerpo cuando quisieras'' Dijo Rias ofreci ndole una buena oferta al casta o.

Issei: '' Buchou!''

Rias: ''De todas maneras. Ya lo has visto muchas veces, Verdad?''

Issei: ''Bueno, eso creo'' Dijo rasc ndose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Asia se puso celosa y empez a apretar la mejilla de Issei con mucha fuerza para ser ella.

Los miembros a excepci n de Rias, Akeno y (T/N) (Quien no ha mostrado alg n tipo de se al de vida en todo el d a) se fueron de la sala. Akeno mencion como Issei a pesar de no haber conseguido ning n contrato (Excepto esa nica vez que fue con Rias), hac a muy felices a sus clientes, todos dejaban una buena rese a acerca del Demonio Casta o. Aunque Rias ten a algo en mente acerca del casta o.

Rias: ''He estado pensando en esto desde el incidente con el Familiar, pero creo que quiz Issei est perdiendo confianza en si mismo... Es por eso... Que debo consentirlo un poco m s''

Akeno: ''Ara ara, suenas muy convincente''

Rias volte la mirada para ver a Akeno.

Rias: '' A que te refieres?''

Akeno: ''Siempre pens que tu estilo era un poco liberal. Pero pareces estar inusualmente apegada a l. Rias, creo que quiz s t -''

Rias: ''No es que me moleste que te preocupes por mi'' Dijo cortando la sentencia de Akeno. ''Pero ste es mi problema. Y cuando estamos en la sala del club soy la Buchou, Verdad?''

Akeno: ''Si, Buchou'' Akeno se levant de su asiento e hizo una reverencia a Rias. ''Bueno, entonces me retiro''

Rias: ''De acuerdo. Buen trabajo el de hoy''

Akeno se dirigi a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla volte su cabeza y comenz a hablarle a Rias.

Akeno: ''Tambi n est el problema con (T/N), ya ha faltado un par de d as, y no tenemos comunicaci n con l. Cu l crees que ser a mejor priorizar?''

Y sin m s, Akeno dej sola a Rias, d ndole tiempo para pensar. Rias empez a mirar por una de las ventanas de la sala, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un c rculo m gico que se form en el suelo. Un c rculo m gico que la peliroja conoc a muy bien.

(Al d a siguiente)

Kiba, Asia e Issei estaban caminando a la sala del club.

Kiba: ''El problema de Buchou... Probablemente tenga algo que ver con el Clan Gremory'' Dijo tratando de cesar un poco la incomodidad de Issei.

Issei: '' Crees que Akeno sepa algo?''

Kiba: ''Ella es la mano derecha de ella, as que...''

Kiba dej de moverse y su rostro obtuvo una expresi n seria.

Issei: '' Qu pasa?'' Pregunt casualmente.

Kiba: '' Me tom tanto tiempo darme cuenta? Estoy avergonzado...'' Dijo entre susurros.

El tr o hab a entrado a la sala del club.

Issei: '' Hola!'' Grit con la misma energ a de siempre al entrar al club.

Pero su expresi n de alegr a se torn en una de confusi n al ver a Grayfia.

Issei: '' Grayfia?'' Pregunt sorprendido y confundido.

Rias se par de su asiento atr s de su escritorio con una expresi n muy seria.

Rias: ''Quiero que me escuchen...''

Grayfia: ''Se ora, Quiere que lo explique?''

Rias solo levant su mano en se al de que no es necesario.

Rias: ''Ver n...''

Antes de que pudiera continuar, un c rculo m gico grande y de color naranjo apareci en el suelo de la sala, y de dicho c rculo empez a salir fuego. En el fuego se pod a ver una sombra, o m s bien, la figura de una persona. El c rculo y el fuego hab an desaparecido, dejando a la persona d ndole la espalda al club y a Grayfia.

?: ''Hace muchos a os que no visitaba el mundo de los humanos...'' La persona se dio vuelta, dejando ver su cabello rubio y ojos azules. ''Te extra , mi atrevida Rias''

Issei: '' Qui n es l?''

Grayfia: ''Este hombre es, Raiser Phoenix, es un Demonio de clase alta y sangre pura. Tambi n es Heredero del Clan Phoenix''

Issei: '' Clan Phoenix?''

Grayfia: ''Tambi n es el prometido de la Heredera del Clan Gremory''

Issei: '' La Heredera del Clan Gremory? Eso quiere decir?''

Grayfia: ''Si, es el prometido de la Se ora Rias''

Issei: '' P-Prometido?!''

Raiser y Rias estaban sentados en un sof mientras Raiser tomaba t que Akeno prepar .

Raiser: ''Aah, el t de la Reina de Rias siempre ha sido exquisito'' Dijo mientras jugaba con el pelo de Rias.

Akeno: ''Siempre es un placer'' Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rasier se puso a jugar m s con el pelo de Rias, y empez a tocar sus muslos de forma rotica, pero Rias se levant del sof .

Rias: ''Por favor d jame sola. Raiser, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no tengo intenci n de casarme contigo''

Raiser: ''Pero Rias, dudo que tu familia acate a tu comportamiento ego sta por siempre''

Rias: '' No deseo destruir a mi familia! Por el contrario, la recibo encantada. Pero yo decido con quien casarme''

Raiser: ''Despu s de la ltima guerra, el n mero de Demonios de sangre pura disminuy . Y se es un problema que afecta a todos los Demonios. Y t Padre y Sirzech pensaron en eso cuando tomaron la decisi n de que nos cas ramos''

Rias se alej un poco de Raiser.

Rias: ''Mi Padre, mi Hermano, y todos en mi familia... Est n demasiado asustados. No lo dir otra vez Raiser. Nunca me casar contigo''

Pero Rias fue callado cuando Raiser tom su barbilla y la levant con su mano.

Raiser: ''Escucha Rias... Yo soy el Heredero del Clan Phoenix. No puedo permitir que hagas esto''

Issei: '' Buchou!''

Todas las piezas de Rias se pusieron en posici n de ataque.

Raiser: ''A n si tengo que quemar a todos tus esclavos. Te llevar de regreso conmigo al Inframundo''

Los ojos de Raiser se tornaron dorados con una llama en ellos, y los de Rias rojos como su cabello.

Grayfia: ''Por favor det nganse. Se ora, Raiser, yo estoy aqu por rdenes de Sirzech. Por su bien, no dejar que pase algo''

Raiser: ''Para que su preciada Reina diga algo as ... Hasta a mi me dio miedo con ese peque o discurso''

Grayfia: ''Mi Amo sab a que algo como esto pasar a, y me dio instrucciones para llevar a cabo un plan en una situaci n como sta''

Rias: '' Una situaci n como sta? A que te refieres Grayfia?''

Grayfia: ''Si la Se ora Rias desea tanto imponer su voluntad, se me orden comenzar un Juego de Valoraci n para arreglar las cosas''

Rias se sorprendi al escuchar eso.

Issei: '' Juego de Valoraci n? Creo que la Sona hab a mencionado eso antes...''

Kiba: ''Es un juego similar al ajedrez en el cual los Demonios obligan a sus esclavos a pelear entre ellos''

Issei: '' Ajedrez?''

Akeno: ''Se nos han concedido ciertas habilidades en relaci n con las piezas de ajedrez''

Raiser: ''He experimentado varios Juegos de Valoraci n, y he ganado muchos. Y t no solo no tienes experiencia, sino que ni siquiera tienes todas las piezas necesarias''

Akeno: ''Para un Juego de Valoraci n, los Demonios deben tener todas sus piezas''

Issei: '' Entonces estamos en total desventaja!''

Koneko: '' sa no es nuestra nica desventaja''

Issei y Asia voltearon a ver a Koneko.

Raiser: ''Rias, preguntar esto para estar seguro... Son ellos todos tus esclavos?''

Rias no dijo nada por un par de segundos, pero despu s decidi hablar.

Rias: '' Y qu si lo son?''

Raiser ri un poco para despu s chasquear los dedos. El c rculo del Clan Phoenix apareci en el suelo, y de sus llamas aparecieron unas cuantas figuras. Cuando el fuego ces , se pudo notar que eran todas mujeres.

Raiser: ''Ellas son mis quince. En otras palabras, tengo un equipo completo''

Issei: '' Tiene un... Equipo completo de 15 chicas lindas? Que idiota!'' Issei empez a llorar por alguna raz n. '' Que hombre!''

Raiser: ''H-Hey Rias... Parece que tu esclavo... Me odia por alguna raz n''

Rias: '' l sue a con tener su propio harem alg n d a'' Dijo con un tono de decepci n.

Ravel: ''Que desagradable''

Raiser: ''Jajaja, ya veo... Yubelluna''

Yubelluna: ''Si, Raiser''

La peli-morada empez a acercarse a Raiser. Ambos se acercaron para besarse mientras Raiser manoseaba a la pelimorada.

Raiser: ''Esto es algo que nunca har s'' Dijo mientras manoseaba los pechos de Yubelluna. ''Demonio pat tico''

Issei: '' C llate! C mo te atreves a hacer eso con otras chicas cuando est s comprometida con mi Buchou?! Maldito idiota!''

Raiser: '' C mo te atreves a decir eso estando en tu posici n?''

Issei: '' No me importa!'' Quiz s no tengo una posici n alta-

Rias: ''Detente, Issei''

Issei: ''-Solo soy su esclavo, No soy nada m s!'' Dijo mientras hac a aparecer su Artefacto Sagrado en su mano izquierda. ''No necesito un juego est pido, Acabar con todos ahora mismo!''

Artefacto: '' Boost!''

Asia: '' Issei!''

Issei salt hac a Raiser, pero l estaba muy confiando.

Raiser: ''Miya...''

Una chica de las piezas de Raiser salt a atacar a Issei con su arma, la cual era un simple palo.

Issei: '' Esta chica tan peque a me va a detener?''

Issei se trag sus palabras tan r pido como salieron de su boca, ya que Miya se acerc a una velocidad que Issei no esper , golpe ndolo en el estom go y despu s lanz ndolo al techo de la sala. Rias fue corriendo donde Issei, y al tomarlo vio como se desmay en sus brazos.

Raiser estaba a punto de hablar y/o burlarse de Issei, pero se escuch un grito de dolor viniendo de las piezas de Raiser. Cuando el Heredero volte a ver, vio como algunas estaban en el suelo inconcientes y otras estaban listas para atacar a lo que sea que las haya atacado. Se vio una sombra en la entrada del club. La figura empez a avanzar y los miembros del club vieron que era (T/N).

(T/N): ''No era mi intenci n sacar la puerta, otra vez'' Dijo con un tono medio c mico a estas alturas.

La misma chica que hab a dejado inconciente a Issei se lanz a atacar a (T/N), pero l solo la esquiv y de un pu etazo en la cara, la estrell contra la murrala dej ndola inconciente.

(T/N): '' Alguien m s quiere probar su suerte?'' Dijo en un tono serio.

Los miembros del club incluyendo a Rias estaban aliviados de ver a (T/N), sab an que l podr a cambiar un poco esta reuni n con el Clan Phoenix a la ventaja de los Gremory. Raiser estaba sorprendido al ver a (T/N), pero no por noquear a su pieza con tanta f cilidad, si no que era por otro asunto.

Raiser: '' (T/N)?''

(T/N) mir a la persona vestida de rojo, y se dio cuenta de quien era.

(T/N): '' Raiser? Qu haces aqu ? Hab as dicho que el mundo humano no era de tu agrado''

Raiser: ''Pues no lo es. Pero estoy aqu por otros asuntos''

(T/N): ''Ya veo'' (T/N) Empez a mirar la sala del club y vio como todos los miembros del club ten an cara de sorprendidos y tambi n vio como Issei estaba tirado y desmayado en el suelo. '' Que le pas a Issei?'' Dijo sin preocupaci n.

Raiser: '' Conoces a ese in til?''

(T/N): ''Si, l y yo somos Peones del Clan Gremory''

Raiser: '' Qu ?! Eres Pe n del Clan Gremory?'' Grit muy sorprendido.

(T/N): ''Si'' Respondi casi al instante.

Raiser: ''No puedo creer que alguien como t sea similar a ese in til''

(T/N): ''Decir que somos similares es como decir que tu eres igual a una luci rnaga''

Raiser: ''Si lo s , igual da ar a mi orgullo si fuera igual a ese plebeyo'' Por alguna raz n no se ofendi por el insulto de (T/N).

Akeno: ''(T/N)... Conoces a Raiser?''

Raiser: ''Si, como no hacerlo, (T/N) y yo nos conocimos cuando nuestro clanes se unieron''

Akeno: '' Unieron?''

Raiser: ''As es, el segundo hijo de Dr cul, Alucard, se cas con la hija mayor del clan Phoenix, Rachana''

(T/N): ''Si, eso fue hace a os. Ahora ambos tienen 2 hijos mayores y una ni a reci n nacida''

Raiser: ''Hablando de ella, C mo ha estado la reci n nacida?'' Pregunt con entusiasmo.

Pero (T/N) se qued callado y mir a Raiser sin decir nada. Raiser se puso algo nervioso, iba a hablar pero (T/N) hizo que apareciera un murci lago en su mano, el cual este se transform en un libro. (T/N) empez a ver el libro y estaba cambiando las paginas, parece que estaba buscando algo.

Raiser: '' Que est s...?''

(T/N): ''C llate''

(T/N) Sigui cambiado las paginas hasta que encontr algo y le pas el libro a Raiser para que viera lo que sea que estaba en el libro.

Raiser: '' Jaja! Ya veo, as que la peque a est bien'' Dijo mientras cambi de p gina.

Parece que el libro que (T/N) invoc era un alb m familiar.

(T/N): ''Si, de hecho hace unas semanas hab a sacado sus alas de fuego''

Raiser: '' Tan r pido? La sangre Phoneix si que es fuerte''

(T/N): ''Aunque la piel p lida y ojos rojos hace que se parezca m s a un Vampiro''

Raiser: ''Por supuesto, la noble sangre de los Vlad es algo incomparable''

(T/N): ''A n no podemos ver a quien se parece m s, al Clan Vlad o al Phoenix, todav a es una infante. Pero viendo como en apariencia se parece m s a un Vlad, pero en poderes es m s como un Phoenix, dir a que es un h brido perfecto''

Raiser: ''Parece que el Clan Vlad siempre hace buenos h bridos'' Dijo sonriendole a (T/N).

(T/N): ''No andes cambiando de tema, Raiser'' Dijo molesto por alguna raz n.

Raiser: ''Claro, no es asunto m o''

(T/N): '' Y que haces aqu ?''

Raiser: ''Claro, yo y Rias estamos comprometidos''

(T/N): ''Ya veo'' Dijo si mucha importancia.

Raiser: ''Pero el problema es que ella no quiere casarse conmigo, y los tres sabemos que esto beneficiar a mucho al Inframundo, No es as (T/N)?'' Dijo en un ton algo burl n hac a Rias.

(T/N): ''Si, la uni n de clanes siempre ha sido para beneficiarse mutuamente, pero tambi n para el bien del Inframundo''

Raiser empez a sonre r viendo como (T/N) estaba de acuerdo con l.

Raiser: '' Lo ves Rias? Incluso (T/N) est de acuerdo con esto''

Rias ten a la cabizbaja, y pelo cubr a su rostro y no pod a verse muy bien sus expresiones faciales.

(T/N): ''Sin embargo. No creo que deber an obligar a Rias a casarse con alguien que ella no ama''

Rias levant la cabeza y vio con sorpresa a (T/N)... Raiser tambi n se sorprendi con esa respuesta.

Raiser: '' Que est s diciendo (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''Pues lo obvio. A mi tampoco me gustar a que me comprometieran con alguien a quien no amo, s muy bien que le har a un bien al Inframundo y a mi Clan tanto como al Otro. Y tambi n s que al no hacerlo puede que haga infeliz a mi Clan y tambi n puede que traiga deshonra hac a su nombre, pero prefiero eso a vivir mi vida casado con alguien que en realidad no amo''

Raiser frunci el ce o al escuchar eso, pero Rias se sent a aliviada al ver que no por estar con un aliado de tu Clan vas a cambiar tu actitud.

Rias: ''(T/N)...''

(T/N): ''Es lo que pienso''

Raiser: ''Entiendo lo que dices, pero a estas alturas del partido, no se puede cancelar la boda as como as ''

Rias: '' Si se puede!'' Vlad y Phoenix voltearon a ver a Rias. ''Acept el Juego de Valoraci n, Raiser''

Los miembros del club se sorprendieron a excepci n de (T/N) quien no le import mucho esa decisi n.

Grayfia: ''Como desee'' Dijo acerc ndose a Rias.

Raiser tom a su pieza que estaba inconsiente y se fue donde el resto de piezas.

Rias: ''Raiser... Acabar contigo! Lo juro!''

Raiser: ''Lo esperar con ansias, mi atrevida Rias. Fue un gusto volver a verte (T/N)'' (T/N) asinti con la cabeza. ''Y como todav a eres inexperta en esto, te dar 10 d as para prepararte, suerte, la necesitar s''

Raiser y sus piezas se fueron en las llamas del Clan Phoenix. Cuando ya no estaban, Asia fue corriendo donde Rias y empez a usar su Artefacto para curar las heridas de Issei.

Grayfia: ''Entonces le avisar a Sirzech que se har el Juego de Valoraci n''

(T/N) se acerc a Grayfia. Solo se le qued mirando

(T/N): ''Hola''

Grayfia por otra parte, abraz a (T/N). Los dem s se sorprendieron por este gesto, en especial Rias.

Grayfia: ''Has crecido mucho (T/N)''

(T/N): ''Parece que los a os no pasan por ti, sigues igual que siempre''

Eso trajo una sonrisa para el rostro de Grayfia.

Grayfia: ''Bien, le avisar a mi Amo que en 10 d as m s se har el Juego de Valoraci n, un gusto volver a verte (T/N), y a usted tambi n Se ora Rias. Adios''

Y Grayfia form su c rculo m gico y se fue.

(T/N): '' Y c mo han estado?'' Pregunt como si nada hubiera pasado.

Rias se levant y fue enojada hac a (T/N), iba a darle una cachetada, pero (T/N) simplemente retrocedi para esquivarla.

Rias: '' Porqu esquivaste mi golpe?!''

(T/N): ''No s t , pero a mi no me gusta el dolor'' Dijo en un tono medio burl n, pero con su misma expresi n seria.

Rias: '' D nde has estado?!''

(T/N): ''Por ah ...''

Rias: ''(T/N)... Me est s ocultando algo?''

(T/N): ''Te estoy ocultando muchas cosas Rias... Pero no me siento c modo hablando de eso. Lo nico que te puedo dar es la misma respuesta que el otro d a, la respuesta que buscas se aclarar con el tiempo''

Rias: ''...Entiendo''

Rias abraz a (T/N), a lo cual l no estaba listo y se sorprendi .

(T/N): '' Rias?'' Dijo en un tono medio-bajo.

Rias: ''Por favor... No vuelvas a desaparecer... No sabes lo mucho que me preocup por ti'' Dijo mientras se le sal an un par de l grimas.

(T/N) no dijo nada, Rias lo ten a atrapado en sus brazos. Los dem s miembros ve an con sorpresa la escena que estaba pasando delante de sus ojos, pero hab a una cierta pelinegra que estaba feliz por ambos.

(T/N): ''No... Volver a pasar''

Ambos se separaron, Rias le sonri a (T/N) y se fue donde Asia para ver como estaba Issei. Y (T/N) se fue a la esquina de siempre para apoyarse y pensar un poco. Aunque no pudo pensar mucho, ya que Akeno se le acerc y empez a hablar con l.

Akeno: ''As que... C mo has estado?'' Dijo con clara preocupaci n.

Pero Akeno no se esper la acci n que (T/N) hizo. (T/N) Acerc a Akeno hac a l, y la empez a abrazar.

(T/N): ''No digas nada... Solo... Qued te as un momento...''

Akeno: ''(T/N)...''

Despu s de un rato, (T/N) solt a Akeno.

(T/N): ''Perd n, necesitaba algo as '' Dijo esquivando la mirada de Akeno.

Akeno: ''Me hubiera gustado estar un rato m s as ~''

(T/N): ''Grayfia dijo que en 10 d as m s se har el duelo... El solo hecho de pensar en enfrentarme a l hace que me emocione'' Dijo con un entusiasmo raro en l, e ignorando lo que acaba de pasar.

Akeno: ''Creo que nunca te hab a visto interesado en algo'' Dijo en un tono burl n.

(T/N): ''Pues hay algo o alguien que me interesa ahora mismo'' Dijo en un tono serio.

Akeno: '' Oh? Y qui n ser a la persona afortunada~?''

(T/N): ''T '' Respondi claramente.

Akeno se qued sin palabras, no esperaba que el anti-social de (T/N) tuviera alg n tipo de inter s en ella. Akeno iba a decir algo, pero Rias le gan .

Rias: '' Ser mejor que preparen sus cosas! Ma ana nos remos de campamento para entrenar!''

(T/N): ''...Creo que es hora de ir a prepararme, nos veremos ma ana, Akeno''

Y con eso, form su c rculo m gico y se fue del lugar, dejando sin palabras a la pelinegra.

(Al otro d a)

Issei estaba escalando una monta a con una mochila, bueno, apenas pod a caminar, parece que el pobre no pod a soportar mucho el peso de la mochila. Y eso que apenas hab an empezado a caminar por el camino rocoso.

Rias: ''Vamos Issei, apres rate'' Dijo tratando de alentar al casta o.

Akeno estaba bebiendo agua que hab a en una fuente cercana.

Akeno: '' El agua est deliciosa!''

Issei: ''Y-Ya voy...'' Dijo con la boca reseca

Asia: ''Umm... Deber a ayudarle un poco?'' Dijo sinti ndose mal por dejarle todo el trabajo a Issei.

Rias: ''No te preocupes, Issei necesita cargar eso por si mismo''

Kiba: ''Me adelantar ''

Kiba pas a Issei sin problema, y eso que ambos ten an la mochila del mismo tama o.

Issei: '' Ese Kiba...! Deja de presumir!''

(T/N): ''Deber as aprender de Koneko'' Dijo quien tambi n se adelant , dejando atr s al casta o.

Issei: '' T tambi n maldito! Solo est n presumiendo''

Koneko: ''Con permiso...''

Koneko ten a la mochila como 7 veces m s grande que los 3, e iba caminando sin problemas. Issei al verla, se cay rendido al piso y empez a gritar.

Issei: '' No soy digno!'' Dijo estando al borde de las l grimas por alguna raz n.

Issei estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse, pero (T/N) fue donde l y lo tom (O m s bien arrastr ) para que pudiera subir y no ralentizar a los dem s. Rias solo ri un poco y todos volvieron a subir la monta a.

Issei: '' Oi maldito yo puedo subir solo!''

(T/N): ''Dile eso a alguien que te crea''

Siguieron subiendo un par de kil metros, y en la cima hab a una mansi n. Asia e Issei estaban muy sorprendidos.

Asia: '' Es hermoso!'' Dijo toda emocionada.

Rias: ''Bien entremos, y comencemos inmediatamente con el entrenamiento''

Entre los miembros del club, solo (T/N) parec a insatisfecho, o quiz s solo era su cara de siempre.

Issei: '' Inmediatamente?! Lo sab a, eres un monstruo''

Rias se voltea y mira algo coqueta a Issei.

Rias: ''Soy un demonio''

Estaban los miembros cambiandose a algo m s c modo y m s ''apropiado'' para hacer actividades f sicas, Issei y Kiba estaban hablando de algo, y por alguna raz n, ninguno de los dos ten a una camisa, estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

Issei: ''Oye Kiba, cuando estabamos en la iglesia, dijiste que odiabas a los Sacerdotes y ngeles Ca dos. Porque?''

(T/N): ''No deber as entrometerte en la vida de los dem s as como as , Hyoudou'' Por alguna raz n dijo eso en un tono molesto.

Kiba: ''No te preocupes por eso (T/N), pero para responder a tu pregunta Issei. T y Asia fueron salvados por Buchou, tambi n la mayor a de nosotros, por eso debemos ganar por su bien. Verdad?''

Issei: '' Por supuesto! Definitivamente!''

(T/N): ''*Issei es un idiota, por eso no not que Kiba cambi de tema. Quiz s tambi n est escondiendo algo al resto de nosotros. Pero todo se resolver con el tiempo...*''

Kiba e Issei estaban en el jard n de la mansi n, con espadas de madera.

Kiba: ''Lecci n 1''

Issei: ''Esto ser m s f cil decirlo que hacerlo''

Issei se lanz al ataque, pero Kiba pod a predecidir y defenderse de los ataques de Issei facilmente, como se notaba que era un novato. El resto del club estaban a una distancia ''Segura'' de los dos, excepto (T/N) que estaba debajo de la sombra de un rbol.

(T/N): ''*S bien que Issei es el que m s necesita entrenar sus habilidades f sicas, ya que Asia es m s una sanadora que peleadora. Pero Rias deber a concentrarse en entrenar a todos a la vez en vez de estar esperando el turno de los dem s para que se enfrenten a Issei*''

Issei dio un golpe con la espada, pero Kiba lo esquiv y le sac la espada de las manos a Issei.

Issei: ''No esperaba menos de un caballero'' Dijo con franqueza.

Kiba: '' No bajes la guardia!''

Kiba golpe a Issei en la cabeza con la espada de madera, a lo que l solo se tir al piso y se quej del dolor.

(T/N): ''*A este ritmo... Este ''Entrenamiento'' de 10 d as ser un rotundo fracaso*''

P.D.V. Rias:

Le hab a dicho a Kiba que fuera a descansar, mientras le dije a Akeno que ayude a entrenar las habilidades m gicas de Issei y Asia.

Akeno: ''De acuerdo Buchou, har lo que pueda''

Rias: ''S que estar n en buenas manos contigo''

Tambi n le hab a dicho a Koneko que descansara un poco antes de que ayude a Issei. Cuando todos hab an ido a hacer sus cosas, (T/N) apareci adelante de mi con una expresi n que demostraba que estaba molesto y/o decepcionado con algo o alguien.

(T/N): ''Rias'' Dijo con firmeza. ''A este ritmo tu boda no podr ser cancelada''

Me sorprend cuando lo escuch decir eso.

Rias: '' A-A que te refieres?'' Respond tartamudeando un poco.

(T/N): ''Si tengo que adivinar, dir a que no sabes y/o nunca hab as entrenado a alguien en tu vida. A este ritmo, todos ser n derrotados contra las piezas de Raiser, incluyendo a Akeno''

Me estaban empezando a molestar las palabras de (T/N). C mo se atreve a decirme eso y hablar mal de sus compa eros? Acaso no tiene fe en que podr n vencer a Raiser?.

(T/N): ''No creas que ellos podr n con todas las piezas de Raiser, incluso yo, quiz s sea fuerte, pero tambi n tengo mis l mites. Rias. Te lo voy a decir por si no te diste cuenta, los dem s podr an acabar muertos si no haces que tus lecciones sean m s severas, y no creo que quieras ver que uno de ellos muera'' Lo dijo con un tono tan fr o que me lleg a asustar un poco.

Rias: '' Y-Y c mo s-sabes que t no ser as el primero en morir?'' Respond poco a poco me estaba controlando el enojo e incertidumbre.

(T/N): ''Pues es algo obvio. Soy el m s fuerte de ustedes''

Por alguna raz n eso hizo que me enfadara m s de lo que estaba, y me lanc para atacar a (T/N). Pero l lo esquiv y me golpe , mand ndome contra un rbol. Estaba a punto de lanzarme de nuevo al ataque, pero l se acerc y me abofete la cara. Por alguna raz n, entr en shock cuando lo hizo, me dol a m s el pu o que me lanz antes, pero este me lastimaba m s por alguna raz n.

(T/N): '' Sabes porque lo hice?''

No respond .

(T/N): '' Acaso entiendes el porque te agred ?''

Segu sin decir nada, a lo que l me abofeteo de nuevo.

(T/N): ''La pr xima ser m s fuerte. Sabes porqu te golpe ?'' Dijo molesto y alzando la voz.

Quer a decir algo, pero no me sal an las palabras.

(T/N): ''Tsk, haber aceptado el reto de Raiser y solo concentrarse en un puro pe n. Mejor le hubieras dicho que aceptabas casarte con l, ambos tienen el mismo resultado''

Rias: '' Entonces que propones que haga?!'' Ya no pod a contenerme, me cegu .

(T/N): ''Est bien si crees que Issei puede ser tu arma secreta, pero solo centrarte en l, te traer miseria y derrota''

Rias: '' Acaso crees que conoces a mis esclavos mejor que yo?''

(T/N): ''Kiba le falta defensa y resistencia. Koneko velocidad. Asia aprender m s acerca del arte de la sanaci n. Akeno a como tener m s vitalidad y poder recuperarse m s r pido despu s de haber lanzado un ataque m gico. E Issei es un caso cr tico''

No sab a que responder... Porqu l puede ver esas cosas pero yo no? Acaso he sido demasiado blanda con ellos?

(T/N): '' No preferir as ayudarlos a todos por igual en vez de solo ayudar a una persona?''

La respuesta era obvia, pero no respond .

(T/N) al parecer no aguant m s, ya que se dio media vuelta y empez a irse. Pero me levante y con clara determinaci n en mis ojos lo llam .

Rias: ''(T/N)''

(T/N): '' Ya dejaste de actuar como una ni a mimada?''

Rias: ''Tienes raz n''

(T/N): '' En que tengo raz n?''

Rias: ''Tu sabes en que'' Le respond medio molesta.

(T/N): ''Si no me respondes no te ayudar ''

Hubo un momento de silencio entre nosotros, antes de que siguiera caminando, le respond .

Rias: ''...No puedo hacer esto sola, tienes raz n, nunca he entrenado a alguien. No s como hacerlo, y viendo que tu pudiste notar todas esas fallas de mis piezas antes que yo, s que ser s mejor entrenador que yo. Necesito tu ayuda (T/N)... Me la prestar as?''

(T/N): ''No'' Dijo desinteresado.

Rias: '' QU ?!'' Dije muy sorprendida.

(T/N): ''Era mentira, si te ayudar '' Volvi a decirlo sin ning n inter s aparente.

Rias: ''No vuelvas a bromear as ''

(T/N): ''En 10 minutos m s estar aqu , cuando vuelva, quiero que est n todos reunidos para darles un entrenamiento apropiado. Qued claro?'' Dijo con un tono medio intimidador.

Rias: '' S-Si!'' Por alguna raz n tartamudi .

(T/N): ''Bien''

Ya hab an pasado los 10 minutos, y por alguna raz n (T/N) nos orden que nos pongamos en una fila, incluy ndome, para que nos de nuestras ''labores'' si es que puedo decirle as .

(T/N): ''Antes que nada, les dir que mi entrenamiento ser duro y complicado. No quiero oir quejas, despu s de todo, no tienen otra opci n. Me refiero a ustedes dos'' Dijo mientras apuntaba a Asia e Issei.

Issei: '' Acaso te est s burlando?''

(T/N): ''Si. Como sea, durante estos 10 d as avanzar n y obtendr n eso que les faltaba. Les aviso que har n esto por los 10 d as seguidos, ser complicado, pero solo espero que no mueran en el intento''

Cuando (T/N) termin de hablar, pude sentir como a todos nos dio escalofr os.

Asia: '' M-Morir?'' Dijo algo asustada.

Issei: ''N-No te preocupes Asia, de seguro es una de sus bromas pesadas Verdad (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''Claro, broma... Da un paso al frente Koneko''

Koneko hizo lo que le pidieron.

Koneko: ''Si''

(T/N): ''Quiero que corras 50 kilometros en 1 hora''

Rias: '' No crees que es demasiado?''

(T/N): ''No, si no cumples con lo que digo, entonces dejar de entrenarte''

Koneko: ''Entendido''

Pens que iba a desistir o algo as .

(T/N): ''Antes que te vayas...''

(T/N) le dio unas botas y un chaleco a Koneko, a lo cual ella se los puso.

(T/N): ''Como notaste, esas botas y chaleco son m s pesados, con eso la corrida te ser m s dif cil, Crees poder hacerlo?''

Koneko: ''Si''

Y con eso, Koneko empez a correr.

(T/N): ''As har que le pese m s el entrenamiento, y cuando se saque el equipo que le pas , se sentir tan liviana como una pluma, convirti ndola en una Torre perfecta''

Kiba: '' No crees que te excediste un poco?''

(T/N): ''Que bueno que te hayas ofrecido de voluntario para empezar tu entrenamiento''

Kiba: '' ...Qu ?''

(T/N): ''Por lo que he visto, tu velocidad es inigualable al resto del club, pero te falta defensa y resistencia ante los golpes, y que tus ataques con la espada tengan m s estabiliad''

Kiba: '' Acaso puedes probarlo?'' Pregunt algo molesto.

(T/N) se lanz hac a Kiba y le dio un golpe en el estom go, parece que ten a raz n, ya que dej de rodillas y sin aire a Kiba.

(T/N): '' Quieres m s evidencia?'' Dijo amenaz ndolo.

Kiba estaba en el suelo enojado mientras miraba hac a arriba.

Kiba: '' Y-Y que crees que puedo hacer al respecto?'' Parece que de verdad le afect ese golpe.

(T/N): ''Pues es f cil, como estamos en las monta as, deber s correr todo los d as m nimo 10 vueltas. Cuando vayas subiedo ve a tu ritmo normal, pero al bajar ve m s lento, ya que todo el peso de tu cuerpo har que se te haga m s pesado, pero a la vez te dar estabilidad y equilibro con tu juego de pies''

Kiba: ''Bien''

Kiba se levant como pudo, y sin dudarlo se fue a correr. (T/N) empez a mirarnos, como un cazador buscando a su siguiente presa.

(T/N): ''Asia''

Asia: '' S-S-SI!'' Dijo dando un paso al frente, como se le notaban los nervios.

(T/N) solo se le qued viendo. Asia no pudo aguantar mucho la presi n y se desmay .

(T/N): ''Creo que eso ser todo por hoy, al menos para ella''

P.D.V. 3ra persona:

(T/N): ''Rias''

Rias: '' Si?''

(T/N): ''T te la pasaras estudiando mejores estrategias y el como actua Raiser, siendo el Rey, es tu deber''

Rias: ''Pues si, es mi trabajo. Empezar ahora mismo''

(T/N) asintiendo de cabeza, y Rias llev ndose a Asia, solo queda Akeno e Issei.

(T/N): ''Issei, t entrenamiento ser el m s b sico de todos, solo ve a dar unas cuantas vueltas por la monta a y has unas 20 sentadillas, lagartijas, y flexiones de brazos''

Issei: ''Bien''

Issei empez a correr por la monta a para hacer lo que le dijeron.

(T/N): ''Y ahora Akeno...''

Akeno: '' Que tienes reservado para mi (T/N)~?''

(T/N): ''Tu entrenar s conmigo''

Akeno: '' Oh~? Acaso me gan la loteria~?''

(T/N): ''De hecho no tengo idea como entrenarte, por eso entrenar s conmigo. Puede que aprenda algo nuevo de ti, o que tu aprendas algo de mi''

Akeno: '' Quieres empezar ahora mismo~?''

(T/N): ''Si''

Akeno estaba a punto de conjurar uno de sus rayos, pero (T/N) empez a hablarle.

(T/N): ''No quiero que te contengas, dame todo tu poder, as sabr m s o menos que hay que mejorar *Aunque ya tengo una idea clara de que hay que mejorar de Akeno*''

A Akeno le encant escuchar esas palabras. Ten a una sonrisa coqueta y se lami los dedos.

Akeno: ''Escucharte decir eso hace que me emocione m s de la cuenta''

Akeno estaba cargando un ataque el ctrico, mientras (T/N) estaba de brazos cruzados esper ndola.

(T/N): ''Cuando quieras''

Akeno se qued quieta varios minutos mientras se concentraba en acumular energ a. Luego de m s rato, al fin estaba lista.

Akeno: '' Est s listo?'' Dijo emocionada.

(T/N) solo asinti . Akeno alz su brazo derecho, y lo baj de golpe apuntando a (T/N). Una tremenda explosi n se escuch a millas de distancia, y el lugar donde estaba (T/N), ahora era un cr ter enorme donde sal a demasiado humo, y no hab a rastro de (T/N). Akeno se preocup un poco al ver la destrucci n, y se acerc al cr ter a ver si pod a divisar a (T/N), y lo encontr al fondo del cr ter tirado en el piso de brazos cruzados y lleno de polvo.

(T/N): ''...No s en que pens ... Queriendo recibir... El golpe directo'' Dijo apenas audible para Akeno.

El chico de ojos rojos cerr los ojos por unos segundos, para abrirlos de golpes y salir del cr ter. Y segu a parado con los brazos cruzados.

(T/N): ''Bien... Akeno...'' Apenas pod a hablar, e inhalaba aire muy fuerte. ''Quiero que lances... Otro de esos''

Akeno: ''No puedo, tengo que descansar un rato antes de poder lanzar algo de tal magnitud''

(T/N): ''Ya veo...''

Akeno: '' Est s bien?''

(T/N): ''Mejor que nunca...''

Akeno: '' Est s seguro?''

(T/N) no dijo nada, solo la qued mirando. Quiz s no quer a seguir hablando o no pod a. Akeno iba a decir algo, pero justo el Vampiro la cort .

(T/N): ''Necesitas... Mejorar tu habilidad, p-para regenerar tu energ a m gica...'' Apenas pod a hablar el Vampiro

Akeno: '' Y c mo crees que podr a hacer eso?''

(T/N): ''No puedo, pensar con claridad ahora... Despu s o ma ana te dar tu respuesta''

Y sin m s, el Vampiro se fue adentro de la mansi n caminando en zig zag. Parec a ebrio caminando as .

Akeno: '' Quiz s me pas un poco?''

(T/N) estaba tirado en una cama grande, tan grande que cab an como 4 personas. Empezaba a moverse, aunque sea poco.

(T/N): ''...Akeno es fuerte, pero lo malo es que tiene que acumular energ a, y se demora su tiempo para dar un golpe tan devastador como ese...''

El Vampiro estaba acostado mirando el techo y pensando como entrenar y mejorar las habilidades de Akeno. Pero no se dio cuenta que hab a alguien m s en la cama. Mientras el ojos rojos estaba concentrado mirando el techo, una cierta peli-negra empez a abrazar al Vampiro en la cama.

Akeno: ''Ya era hora de que despertaras bello durmiente~''

(T/N): ''No recuerdo haberme acostado contigo'' Dijo sin importarle que Akeno estaba semi-desnuda.

Akeno: ''Pens que ibas a tener alg n tipo de reacci n'' Dijo algo decepcionada.

(T/N): ''Ve a vestirte, empezaremos a entrenar'' Dijo ignorando por completo a Akeno.

Akeno: '' Ahora mismo? Ya puedes moverte mejor?''

(T/N): ''Si''

Akeno se levant con una sonrisa, y se fue a vestir.

(T/N): ''*...Fue algo bueno que est cansado, no s como logr aguantar eso*'' Dijo con las mejillas algo rosas.

(Fin del d a)

Estaban los miembros del club, excluyendo a (T/N), Rias y Asia, tirados en el piso y respirando fuertemente. Parece que el entrenamiento de (T/N) los agot demasiado.

(T/N): '' C mo se sienten?''

Issei: ''Como si me hubieran atropellado''

Los dem s miembros solo hicieron un sonido con sus bocas, ni siquiera pod an hablar.

(T/N): ''Est n tan agotados y exhaustos, y eso que solo es el primer d a''

(T/N) form un circulo m gico alrededor de sus compa eros ca dos, y los teletransport al interior de la mansi n de Rias. Rias apareci de la nada, y le dio un par de instrucciones a Akeno, Asie e Issei. (T/N) estaba a punto de salir de la mansi n, hasta que...

Koneko: '' A d nde vas?''

(T/N): ''A darme una vuelta''

Koneko: '' Puedo acompa arte?''

(T/N): ''Claro''

El d o sin emociones sali de la mansi n, y empezaron a caminar, sin rumbo o destino, solo dejaron que sus pies los llevaran.

(T/N): '' Porqu quisiste acompa arme?''

Koneko: ''Para hablar''

(T/N): '' De qu ?''

Koneko: ''De ti''

(T/N): '' Que quieres saber de mi?''

Koneko: '' Desde cuando puedes transformarte en... Bueno, un Vampiro con esteroides?''

(T/N): '' Que te dio por preguntarme ahora y no el d a que lo hice?''

Koneko: ''No s ''

Escuchar a estos dos platicando, es como ver a dos ni os hablando acerca de su personaje favorito de alguna serie. Aunque (T/N) se puso m s serio ahora para hablar.

(T/N): ''Cuando ten a unos 8 a os, aunque no era tan musculoso e intimidante como la otra vez'' Cerr los ojos al responder.

Koneko: '' Acaso todos los Vampiros pueden transformarse como tu?'' Pregunt con genuino inter s.

(T/N): ''Si, pero solo la Familia Vlad puede transformarse en el Se or de los Vampiros'' Termin la frase abriendo los ojos.

Koneko: '' Se or de los Vampiros?'' Dijo algo confundida.

(T/N): ''La Familia Vlad no es la nica Familia existente de Vampiros, pero si la nica que puede transformarse en seres iguales o parecidos como al que vieron, la transformaci n va variando de familia en familia''

Koneko: '' En serio? Pens que Vlad era la nica familia de Vampiros existentes'' Dijo claramente sorprendida.

(T/N): ''No deber as creer en todo lo que te dicen''

Koneko: ''Anotado''

Hubo un momento en el que ambos se quedaron callados. Pero (T/N) rompi el silencio.

(T/N): ''Deber as volver al establecimiento''

Koneko: '' Y t que har s?''

(T/N): ''Ve a descansar, necesitas tanto descanso como sea posible, ma ana ser igual o m s duro que hoy''

Koneko: ''De acuerdo, buenas noches''

(T/N) solo asinti , y Koneko regres a la mansi n de los Gremory.

(T/N): ''...Ten a que ser luna llena hoy, No?''

(De vuelta a la mansi n, 1 A.M.)

Issei estaba dando vueltas en la cama, no pod a dormir, estaba tan nervioso acerca de la pelea que se aproxima, y tambi n ten a el miedo de no poder hacer nada contra Demonios tan fuertes como lo es Riser y sus piezas. Se levant , y fue a dar una vuelta por la mansi n, aunque estaba todo a oscuras, los dem s miembros del club estaban durmiendo, o eso cre a Issei. Fue al jard n, y vio una pequella capilla, se sent dentro de ella, y espero que el tiempo pasara. Despu s de unos minutos, una peliroja se acerc a l.

Rias: '' Issei?''

El casta o volte y vio a la Peliroja.

Issei: '' Buchou? Qu hace aqu tan tarde?''

Rias: ''Deber a preguntarte lo mismo. Pero bueno, ya que est s aqu , conversemos un rato''

Issei: '' Y c mo va con el plan? Ya tiene alg n tipo de formaci n para nosotros?''

Rias: ''Si, pero parece una formaci n tan b sica que me estoy reventando la cabeza para mejorarla''

Issei: ''No deber a sobre-exigirse tanto Buchou, s que est trabajando duro por nosotros, incluso por la noche'' Dijo el casta o preocupado.

Rias: ''Pero nuestro oponente es Phoenix, incluso ustedes lo saben. Es inmortal, un ave ardiente. A pesar de ser un Demonio, tambi n lleva la marca de la bestia, afirma dos pilares, y sus poderes espirituales son reclamados por ambos. l es inmortal''

Issei: '' Inmortalidad? Es eso posible?'' Pregunt muy sorprendido.

Rias: ''Algo as , aunque creo que es invulnerable. Siempre que es atacado, se regenera de manera inst ntanea. La regeneraci n de Raiser es r pida, y se la concedi una indemnizaci n. Pero con esas partes de l, tambi n tiene el poder de unir fuerza con otros clanes, ha perdido algunos Juegos de Valoraci n solo para ganarse el favor de los clanes. Cuando l comenz a participar en los Juegos de Valoraci n, sus n meros se multiplicaron a gran velocidad, que parecen una barrera ante l. Si de verdad es inmortal, entonces no hay forma de ganar contra l''

El casta o se estaba quedando sin palabras para decir, C mo es posible que la inmortalidad de verdad exista? Parece una imposibilidad.

Issei: ''Lo siento mucho''

Rias: '' Porqu ?'' Pregunt confundida.

Issei: ''He provocado demasiado a Raiser. Si no lo hubiera hecho, entonces nada de esto habr a pasado'' Dijo con la cabizbaja.

Rias: ''No digas eso. De hecho, deber a darte las gracias por adelantar lo inevitable. Mi padre y los dem s organizaron este evento sabiendo que iba a perder. En el vocabulario del ajedrez, es una estafa''

Issei: ''Umm... Porqu se resiste a la boda con l?''

Rias: ''Soy una hija del Clan Gremory. No importa donde voy, yo no soy Rias, la persona. Siempre soy Rias Gremory. Esto quiere decir, que cualquier cosa que me pase, le pasar tambi n a mi Clan. Es una cuesti n de orgullo personal por supuesto. Pero si yo fuese a contraer matrimonio, me gustar a que fuese como Rias, en vez de la hija Gremory. Quiero estar con alguien que me ame. Puede ser hip crita de mi parte... Pero al menos quiero que se cumpla ese peque o sue o que tengo'' Dijo con un cierto brillo en los ojos.

Issei: '' No me importa nada de eso, usted me gusta tal como es! El Clan Gremory, los Demonios, y los Humanos, y los dem s, honestamente, no importan para nada. Pero estoy aqu , contigo delante de mi, eso es lo que me importa'' Respondi con un brillo en los ojos y cierta confianza en sus palabras.

Rias hab a quedado at nita y se hab a sonrojado un poco. Pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que alguien le dijera ese tipo de palabras.

Issei: ''Em, Acabo de decir algo raro?'' Pregunt algo nervioso.

Rias: ''Para nada. De todos modos, debemos dejar las cuestiones personales de lado hasta que se haya terminado la batalla''

Issei: ''Kiba me dijo hace rato que te conoc an como la Princesa de la Ruina, que tus poderes destructivos son como la de una superdotada''

Rias: ''No pienses mal. Mis poderes no vienen del Cielo. Son manifestaciones de los que estuvieron antes que yo en el Clan Gremory, los poderes son m os y de Gremory. Es por eso que no puedo perder, tengo que ganar esta pelea. Ganar es mi nica opci n''

Issei: ''Realmente es admirable Buchou, en comparaci n, yo no soy nada''

Rias: ''Issei...''

Issei: ''Venir aqu ha hecho las cosas muy claras para mi, soy el eslab n m s d bil. No importa cu n impresionante sea mi Artefacto Sagrado, no sirve de nada si soy yo el que lo est usando. Pero siempre me ciego y me dejo llevar por el momento, caus ndote m s problemas. Estoy completamente desesperado!'' Estaba al borde de las l grimas.

Rias abraz al casta o y le empez a hablar como una madre a su hijo.

Rias: '' Quieres confianza no? Muy bien, yo te la dar ''

Issei: '' Confianza?''

Rias: ''Si, as que ve a descansar por el momento, descansa tu cuerpo y alma, hasta que lo hayas logrado, yo me quedar a tu lado''

Issei no pudo contenerse m s y comenz a llorar descontroladamente.

Rias: ''Descansa con seguridad Issei, me comprometo a darte confianza''

(M s tarde)

Issei se hab a quedado dormido en los brazos de Rias. Y la peliroja solo estaba sentada all con la cabeza de Issei en su regazo. Pero de repente sinti que alguien la observaba, as que empez a mirar a sus alrededores.

Rias: '' Qui n est ah ?'' Dijo en tono amenazador.

Una figura masculina sali de los arbustos, no podia verse bien, ya que estaba cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, solo se le notaba como brillaban los ojos.

Rias: ''*Esos ojos azules como el mar y tan brillantes como la Luna, Ser amigo o enemigo?* Qui n eres y que haces aqui?'' Pregunt meticulosamente.

?: ''D jame decirte una sola cosa heredera del clan Gremory, si algo le llegase a pasar al hijo de Dr cula, date a ti y a tus dem s esclavos por muertos'' Respondi amenazando a Rias.

Rias: '' Y t qui n eres para hablarme de esa manera?'' Pregunt irritada.

La figura se dio media vuelta y mir a Rias penetr ndole el alma con esos ojos brillantes.

?: ''Si no cumples lo que digo, ser tu verdugo''

Despu s de esa ltima amenaza, se fue as como lleg , de la nada.

Rias: ''Ugh, ya es suficiente con Raiser, Y ahora aparece otro idiota amenaz ndome a mi y a mis lindos siervos? Vaya poder que tengo de atraer problemas''

(Al otro d a, con (T/N)

Ya hab a amanecido, el Vampiro estaba en los bosques alrededor de la mansi n de Rias. l estaba tirado en el piso, parece que hab a dormido afuera de la casa.

(T/N): ''Ugh, creo que fue una de esas noches...''

Empez a acariciarse los ojos para que se le fuera un poco el cansancio, y se puso debajo de un rbol para que no le llegara la luz del Sol.

(T/N): ''Y tambi n tengo que seguir con el entrenamiento de esos 6 idiotas. Mejor que lo haga Rias, se supone que ella es el Rey de nosotros... Dejar que sigan entrenando antes de darles la noticia, solo espero que no se molesten, o al menos no tanto''

El Vampiro de ojos rojos cerr los ojos mientras estaba semi-acostado debajo de un rbol, todo estaba tan callado y tranquilo alrededor de l. Pero de repente (T/N) abri los ojos de golpe y vio como un tipo de rayo laser inmenso se acercaba a l, lo esquiv por los pelos, y sinti como la monta a que estaba detr s de l se destruy por completo.

(T/N): ''Eso vino desde la mansi n de Rias... Que mierda est pasando?''

El Vampiro cre un c rculo m gico debajo de sus pies, y se fue para la mansi n de verano.

En la mansi n, con el Club.

Issei estaba arrodillado en el piso, Kiba estaba sentado y asombrado, y las dem s estaban de pie viendo al par.

Rias: ''Parece que ese fue tu l mite, Que opinas Yuuto?''

Kiba: ''Si... Ciertamente me sorprendi , ese ataque estuvo al nivel de un Demonio de clase alta'' Dijo determinado en cada palabra que dec a.

Rias se volte a ver a Issei con una cara de determinaci n.

Rias: ''Issei, eres una Pieza clave en este juego, tu poder de ataque probablemente definir la victoria o derrota para nosotros, cree en nosotros, y m s importante, cree en ti''

Era un momento algo emotivo para el casta o, pero de repente lleg el Ojos-Rojos m s molesto que de costumbre. Y todos los dem s miembros del Club se dieron cuenta de eso.

(T/N): ''Yo pensando que los estaban atacando, y solo era un peque o entrenamiento... Ese fue un buen ataque Hyoudou''

Issei: ''Gr-gracias (T/N)''

(T/N) se acerc a Issei con una aura asesina, y el casta o estaba a punto de orinarse.

(T/N): ''Pero si quer as pelear conmigo, solo ten as que decirlo, no era necesario un ataque por la espalda maldito cobarde'' Dijo realmente molesto.

Issei: '' A-A que te refieres (T/N)?''

(T/N): ''No te hagas el idiota, sabes muy bien que ese rayo que lanzaste fue a mi direcci n, as que ser mejor que corras si quieres vivir ma ana.

Issei empez a correr mientras Rias se estaba riendo.

(T/N): '' Y t de que te ries? Si tambi n eres complice de sus actos.

A la peliroja se le borr de inmediato la sonrisa que ten a, y empez a defenderse.

Rias: '' Que est s hablando? Recuerda que soy tu Rey y no puedes hacerme nada'' Exclam tratando de defenderse.

(T/N): ''No tientes tu suerte''

Y con esa ultima frase, por alguna raz n el Vampiro empez a atacar a todos los miembros del Club, incluyendo a Asia. Parece que se le vienen d as m s cansadores a los miembros del club de Ocultismo.

\- 


End file.
